Nada es lo que parece
by Moshisushi
Summary: Edward acaba de mudarse a Forks con su hermana y cuñado. Si no fuera suficiente tener que lidiar con ser el chico nuevo y con las hormonas típicas de la adolescencia, se le añade la incertidumbre asociada a la serie de ataques que se producen en el bosque. Todos Humanos... por ahora. Nuevo Capítulo 36: Los hermanos Hale.
1. La casa del bosque

**Capítulo 1** **—** **La casa del bosque**

—Edward…Edward…

Mi nombre abruptamente me despertó de mi ensoñación. Gire mi cabeza hacia donde provenía esa voz que dulcemente me llamaba. De vuelta a la realidad fui consciente de donde me encontraba, estaba en el asiento trasero de un coche alquilado, que se encontraba estacionado a lado de un surtidor de gasolina y la voz que me llamaba correspondía a la de una mujer sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Esme, mi hermana había girado su cuerpo hacia a mí con una mirada de interrogación y preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Hice un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza e intente darle una leve sonrisa. El rostro de Esme se torno de la preocupación a la culpabilidad, esa que llevaba viendo desde que me habían contado que debíamos dejar Alaska y mudarnos a Washington.

—Lo siento Edward, sé que no estás contento con este cambio que hemos tenido que tomar en nuestras vidas…a mí tampoco me hizo mucha gracia al principio... te prometo que hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para que puedas volver algunos días a ver a tus amigos o incluso que ellos te visiten.

Este es el discurso que tanto ella como Carlisle, su marido, habían estando dándome en el último mes. No entiendo porque se sienten culpables, es cierto que la noticia no me sentó muy bien a primeras, pero, ¿qué voy hacer? ¿culpar a Esme? Ella solo sigue a Carlisle ¿culpar a Carlisle? El tuvo que buscar un trabajo en un tiempo record ¿culpar al hospital que despidió a Carlisle por recortes y que los hizo mediante el despido de su equipo más joven? Pues si este es el principal culpable. Por suerte para Carlisle, un compañero de la universidad que trabajaba en un pequeño hospital de Forks, le comunicó que necesitaban urgentemente un médico. Una semana después había conseguido el trabajo.

—De verdad, Esme no tienes porque disculparte… según lo que he visto hasta ahora parece que sigamos en Alaska —Intente sonar un poco más emocionado, cosa que resultó ya que me sonrió tímidamente, justo en ese momento volvió Carlisle.

—Pues ya esta —dijo encendiendo el motor-en dos horas llegaremos a Forks-Salimos de aquella pequeña gasolinera para incorporarnos a la carretera principal. Intente volver a mis pensamientos mientras miraba al paisaje a través de la ventana, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi como Esme me seguía mirando con esa cara de culpabilidad que tanto la había caracterizado este último mes. Debería de sacar algún tema de conversión si no quería recibir más tarde una de esas charlas mama oso de Esme, así que comencé hablar de uno de sus temas favoritos.

—¿Cómo me habías dicho que era la casa? —Eso hizo disipar su ceño fruncido y empezó a explicar todas las características de la que iba a ser nuestra nueva casa. Para ser sincero esto también me ayudo porque cuando me di cuenta cruzábamos el cartel que indicaba que habíamos llegado a Forks.

Pasamos por una calle que parecía ser la principal de pueblo, nada interesante por el momento. Llegamos al final de esta y Carlisle se desvió en una de las intersecciones y dejamos atrás el centro, cuando creía que nos dirigíamos a unos de los típicos barrios residenciales continuamos por la carretera hasta que salimos del pueblo.

—Pensaba que íbamos a vivir en Forks.

—Esa era el principal objetivo, pero a Esme no le gustaba ninguna de las casas que la inmobiliaria nos enseñaba —Afirmó Carlisle riéndose.

—No es que no me gustasen —se defendió Esme. —Simplemente ninguna de esas casas era la nuestra, por lo que a través de unos contactos conseguí una buena oferta para la que realmente se adaptaba a nuestra familia —El trabajo de Esme le permite tener estos privilegios y rarezas. El que sea arquitecta hace que siempre tengamos una casa de revista y además, que en ocasiones como esta tengamos acceso a más ofertas inmobiliarias.

Entramos en lo que parecía ser el bosque de Forks y a lo lejos parecía vislumbrase el tejado de una casa, a medida que nos acercamos pude apreciar el que sería mi nuevo hogar.

—¿Es eso? —Pregunte extrañado, no era las casas que acostumbraba a ver en los proyectos de Esme, más bien todo lo contrario. Aunque sí que se veía una casa majestuosa y grande, quizás demasiado grande para nosotros tres. Tenía muchas deficiencias, parecía antigua y si soy sincero estaba en mal estado.

—Justo lo que dije yo cuando la vi —Rio Carlisle estacionando el coche delante de la entrada principal. —Había previsto que mi nuevo trabajo nos iba afectar, pero nunca pensé que lo haría tanto en Esme —La aludida le dio un golpe en el brazo haciéndose la molesta.

—Hoy estas muy gracioso-le contesto con ironía a lo que él respondió abrazándola.

—Ya sabes que yo viviría hasta debajo de un puente si tú lo decidieras.

Deje de mirarles para volver hacerlo a la casa, yo no veía la guasa que se traían estos dos con la situación. Aunque, ahora que me había acercado no parecía estar en la ruina pero si necesitaba algunos arreglos.

—No en serio, ¿Qué es esto?

—Esto es nuestro nuevo proyecto —Dijo Esme emocionada mientras me daba unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—¿Nuestro….nuevo…proyecto?

—¡Sí! —dijo efusivamente. —He pensado que como hasta dentro de un mes no empiezas tus clases, podríamos rehabilitar algunas zonas, la casa tiene mucho potencial y solo seria pues lijar, pintar… cuatro cosas de nada —La seguí hacia la puerta mientras continuaba contándome todos sus planes. —Ya verás el interior es muchísimo mejor —Abrió la puerta principal y me sorprendí, el exterior no le hacía justicia. Los armarios estaban tapados con sabanas blancas y una capa de polvo cubría aquellos que no lo estaban, grandes ventanales permitían dejar ver un jardín cuyo linde se confundía con el bosque. —En la planta de arriba hay 4 dormitorios, yo ya decidí cual sería el tuyo, pero siéntete libre de elegir el que más te guste.

Subí las escaleras y seguí las indicaciones hacia mi nuevo dormitorio, abrí la puerta despacio, con miedo como si me fuera a encontrar un monstruo ahí dentro, pero para mi sorpresa, aunque no sé porque me sorprendía ya que si la elección de este dormitorio era cosa de Esme era normal que me encantase. Esta estancia al igual que lo que había visto abajo, tenía grandes ventanales, un espacio amplio, baño propio y una pequeña terraza. De momento el dormitorio estaba vacío al igual que los otros tres, nuestras cosas, incluidas nuestras camas, deberían de llegar en un camión de mudanza, cosa que me hizo extrañar el que aún no estuviese aquí.

Volví a bajar al piso de abajo y vi como Carlisle hablaba por teléfono y Esme le miraba como intentando descifrar lo que decía la persona al otro lado.

—¿Qué pa…? —Esme me hizo un gesto con la mano para que callase.

—Si claro entiendo —decía Carlisle a la persona con la que hablaba. —Gracias —colgó.

—Y bien… —inquirió Esme.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, parece ser que han extraviado nuestro camión.

—¿Qué? —pregunte sorprendido. —¿Cómo es posible perder un camión? Un camión que llevaba todas nuestras cosas —En ese momento tanto Esme como yo empezamos hacer un millar de preguntas a Carlisle que tranquilamente nos miraba como si nada.

—Calma, lo han perdido pero saben donde esta, al parecer hubo un error en las direcciones y nuestras cosas las enviaron a Washington DC, en una semana las tendremos aquí —¡Una semana!, no quería mostrar mi disconformidad delante de ellos pero esto junto a que realmente no quería venir aquí, hicieron que no aguantase más y saliese de la casa estrepitosamente hacia ese jardín que había visto antes.

Después de unos minutos comencé a relajarme, me di cuenta que había actuado como un niño, pero a quién pretendo engañar tengo 15 años, soy un niño. Sentí el crujido de las hojas al acercarse alguien caminado, me gire y vi que era Esme y no otra vez esa mirada de culpabilidad que me hacía querer gritar por haberle causado esa sensación a mi hermana.

—Lo siento —me disculpe, a lo que ella sacudió la cabeza para quitarle importancia.

—Carlisle ha ido al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas y comida, mañana iremos los tres a por las cosas que necesitamos, esta noche será un poco complicada… pero bueno creo que nos las arreglaremos ¿no? —Me pregunto con duda, esperaba mi aceptación a su propuesta.

—Sí, es como si estuviéramos de acampada —Reí para quitarle hierro al recibimiento que Forks nos había hecho.

Entramos en la casa y destapamos algunos de los armarios. En la labor de adecentar la sala estábamos cuando llego Carlisle.

—¡Hola! —dijo entrando por la puerta cargado de lo que parecían ser tres cajas de pizza. —¿Sabéis? Parece que hoy se celebra algo en Forks, están todos los establecimientos cerrados, solo he encontrado la pizzería abierta —Gracias Forks, pensé con sorna.

Dispusimos las cajas de pizza abiertas en el suelo y nos sentamos alrededor de ellas, entre el viaje y toda la problemática de la mudanza se había acercado la hora de la cena.

Mientras comíamos y manteníamos una conversión relajada, me quede mirando a Carlisle y Esme mientras que ellos seguían ajenos a mis pensamientos. En ese momento en el que los tres compartíamos risas no pude dejar de sentirme culpable, no solo por mi enfado de hace unas horas si no por cómo les había tratado desde que me dieron la noticia de la mudanza. Si no fuera por ellos yo no sería nada, debería de darles gracias cada día por haberme acogido tras la muerte de mis padres, Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Los obstáculos que tuvieron que afrontar al hacerse cargo de un niño de 5 años cuando ambos aún eran universitarios y su relación no había cumplido ni un año, no los quiero ni imaginar. Esme siempre me dice, quitándose importancia, que a quien ambos deberíamos de agradecer todo es Carlisle, que ella era mi hermana y que como tal yo había pasado a ser su responsabilidad, pero no, son los dos la razón que me hace decir felizmente que tengo una familia.


	2. Los ataques

**Capítulo 2** **— Los ataques  
**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde nuestra llegada. El camión de la mudanza finalmente apareció y el ambiente en la casa comenzaba a ser más acogedor. Esme y yo habíamos empezado su famoso proyecto, y debo de darle la razón, la casa no estaba tan mal. Tras el reparo de algunas maderas rotas y la pintura, el exterior parecía completamente diferente.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos dirigiéndonos hacia el instituto, al parecer con la mudanza y las reparaciones habíamos olvidado matricularme. Esme estacionó el coche en el aparcamiento y me miro a lo que yo me quede mirando también hacia ella a la espera que hiciese o dijese algo.

—Deberías ir tu solo —Me dijo mirando hacia la entrada donde un grupo de chicos estaba hablando. —Que tu hermana mayor te acompañe a matricularte en el instituto no creo que sea la primera imagen que quieras dar —Y tenia completamente la razón, tanto pensar en mudarnos me había hecho olvidar que eso también suponía un nuevo instituto en el que seria el chico raro y pálido que venía de Alaska, por lo que no necesitaba añadir a esa descripción la de infantil.

-Está bien- Abrí la puerta del coche y salí -Te llamo cuando termine- Me despedí y vi como se alejaba en el coche. Recorrí el pequeño tramo desde el aparcamiento al edificio. Por suerte el grupo de chicos que habíamos visto antes ya no estaba, lo que aun me daba un par de segundos más antes de encontrarme con el enemigo.

El instituto por dentro no era nada de especial, un instituto más como todos los que hay alrededor del país. Tampoco había mucha gente dentro, para mi alivio. Rápidamente encontré el mostrador donde debía acudir. Allí solamente se encontraban la mujer encargada de atender al papeleo, un chico y una chica. Me acerque a ellos para esperar mi turno.

—Señora Jefferson, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer —Oí a la chica quejarse. —Realmente necesito estar en esas clases por favor —Suplicó. La señora Jefferson, que así parecía llamarse la encargada de las asignaturas, levanto la vista de los múltiples papeles que tenia encima del mostrador.

—Lo siento Alice, pero no encuentro ninguna posibilidad en los horarios para que puedas asistir a dibujo técnico y a historia del diseño. Se encuentran en la misma franja horaria —Realmente parecida dolida de no poder darle a la chica sus peticiones. —Pero… la asignatura de historia del diseño no es muy popular y estoy segura de que si hablas con el profesor estará encantado de buscarte una solución —La chica soltó un gritito de felicidad mientras que saltaba.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —Agarró sus papeles y ella y el otro chico que había permanecido inamovible a su lado dejaron el mostrador libre. Aproveche para acercarme.

—Buenos días —Salude cortésmente a lo que la señora me devolvió una sonrisa. —Acabo de mudarme y necesito matricularme para el nuevo curso —Ella enseguida me entrego una ficha que debía de completar con mis datos y con las asignaturas a las que deseaba asistir. Entregue la ficha así como todo el papeleo correspondiente.

—Bienvenido —Me dijo felizmente. Era extraño pero esta señora había sido el primer contacto con mi nueva vida aquí, le agradecí y me fuí.

Cuando estaba buscando en mi móvil el nombre de Esme para llamarla, la chica que había estado en el mostrador se puso delante de mí con una sonrisa emocionada.

—No he podido evitar escuchar que eres nuevo —Dijo mientras arrastraba del brazo al otro chico que estaba con ella. —Soy Alice Brandon y el es Jasper Hale —El tal Jasper parecía incomodo, ya éramos dos.

—Edward Masen, acabo de llegar de Alaska —Me presenté, tampoco quería sonar cortante.

—¡Alaska! —rió. —¡Que frio! Me gustaría ir algún día —y yo volver pensé.

—¿En qué curso estas? —me preguntó.

—Decimo —respondí. Aunque en un principio me sentía incomodo algo desprendía esa chica que te hacia querer hablar con ella.

—Estupendo, Jasper y yo también empezamos decimo al igual que nuestros amigos. Sabes… el viernes habíamos pensado en quedar en la hamburguesería de la esquina para ver el partido de beisbol y pasar la tarde…si te apetece venir avísame —escribió rápidamente su número de teléfono en un trozo de papel y me lo dio. No tuve tiempo a contestar porque acto seguido se fue junto con el chico. Reí mirando el papel. A continuación llame a Esme y al cabo de unos minutos estaba delante de la entrada principal.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Tuviste algún problema con el papeleo?

—No, fue bastante fácil, mis asignaturas casaban perfectamente con el horario —Ella suspiró aliviada, a Esme le gustaba tener todo bajo control y seguro que mientras estuvo esperándome mil escenarios adversos pasaron por su cabeza. —He conocido a dos compañeros de clase —Sabia que eso le iba gustar y en efecto una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Una hora en el colegio y ya haces amigos —dijo entusiasmada. —¿Me tengo que empezar a preocupar de que montes fiestas en casa mientras no estamos? —Bromeo mientras estacionaba el coche delante del supermercado.

—Quizás si —continué con su juego.

—Anda animal party, que hasta que llegue la fiesta tenemos que comer —Salimos del coche y entramos al supermercado.

Media hora llevábamos dentro cuando una pequeña mujer rubia subida a unos altos zapatos de tacón se nos acercó.

—Perdonar que os pregunte, ¿pero sois de aquí? —Me quede mirando a la señora con incredulidad, aunque Esme siempre tan amable le respondió.

—Nos acabamos de mudar —La señora afirmó moviendo exageradamente la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que pensé cuando os vi, vuestras caras no me sonaban de nada y este es un pueblo muy pequeño… aquí nos conocemos todos —Rió. —Soy Karen Newton la dueña de la tienda de deportes Newton —dijo con soberbia.

—Yo soy Esme Cullen y este es mi hermano Edward —La señora Newton pareció emocionarse.

—¡Los Cullen! —Exclamó. —Sois unos de los principales temas de conversación del pueblo… llegue a pensar que erais una leyenda urbana como nadie os había conocido —Supongo que ahora ira corriendo a decirlo al resto de cotillas, pensé.

—Hemos estado muy ocupados con la mudanza estas semanas —respondió Esme intentando seguir con la compra al ver que la mujer aun tenía ganas de hablar, esta obviamente no capto la indirecta y siguió hablando.

—Estamos encantados con vuestra llegada, realmente necesitábamos un nuevo doctor, el equipo que tenemos no es suficiente con todos los ataques que están ocurriendo —Eso sí capto mi atención.

—¿Ataques? —La interrumpí.

—Sí hijo —dijo apenada. —Parece ser que algún tipo de oso está atacando a los senderistas en el bosque —que extraño que Carlisle no nos contase nada, pero normalmente cuando llega del hospital apenas quiere hablar de su trabajo, dice que ya tiene bastante como para seguir hablando de el al llegar a casa, y no le culpo. —Estoy preocupada esto puede acabar con mi negocio, la mayoría de ventas son a los senderistas que vienen de los alrededores —que hipócrita solo piensa en sí misma.

—Es lamentable esta situación, espero que pronto consigan encontrar al animal que está causando esto —dijo Esme para reconfortarla.

—Si querida —hizo como si se secase una lágrima inexistente del rostro. —Será mejor que me vaya debo de ir abrir mi tienda, encantada de conoceros denle mis saludos al doctor Cullen —De la misma manera que se acerco a nosotros se fue.

—Que mujer más… —Comenzó a decir Esme.

—Hipócrita, cotilla... —Finalice yo.

—Parece que me has leído el pensamiento Edward. Creo que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos —Nos acercamos a la caja pagamos y nos fuimos.

Paramos en un par de tiendas más y nos volvimos a casa.

—Edward, aunque la señora Newton no haya sido totalmente de nuestro gusto, creo que al menos nos han dado un aviso, no acercarnos al bosque —dijo mientras posábamos las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. —Y por tanto tampoco separarnos mucho de la casa, al menos hasta que hayan capturado a ese animal o hayan cesado los ataques —Mire tristemente al jardín, ese era uno de mis sitos preferidos.

Pasamos la tarde pintando la fachada sur de la casa, esa que justo daba al bosque. Unas horas después Carlisle llegaba para cenar. Mientras hablábamos alrededor de la mesa sobre nuestro día le pregunte.

—¿Qué sabes de los ataques en el bosque? —sabía que no le gustaba hablar de las cosas del hospital pero tenía curiosidad, en dos semanas iba a empezar las clases lo que haría que mi hermana estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo sola en esta casa y con un posible animal rabioso cerca me preocupada.

—Hoy nos encontramos con una mujer que nos hablo del tema —Le comentó Esme.

—Para empezar nada de lo que debáis preocuparos, los ataques se han producido al lado de las montañas por lo tanto lejos de aquí y la policía junto con los guardas forestales parece que han cercado al animal, aún no se sabe que animal es, según las marcas encontradas en las victimas no son de ningún animal que habite comúnmente en la zona, lo que hace pensar que sea algún tipo de forastero que se ha salido de su manada —Asentí y no pregunte más, el tema parecía bastante solucionado por las autoridades. Me levante les di las buenas noche y me fui a mi cuarto.

Nada más llegar a la habitación me tire pesadamente sobre la cama, hoy había sido un día bastante largo. Mientras descansaba se me vino a la cabeza mi encuentro con esta chica, Alice, y su invitación, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar el encontrarme con los otros chicos así que prefería al menos empezar las clases conociendo a la mayoría de mis compañeros. Me levante de un salto y busque el papel con su número. Le envié un mensaje.

" _Soy Edward Masen, ¿sigue en pie lo del viernes?"_

Unos segundos más tarde mi móvil sonó.

" _Sabía que vendrías, viernes a las 17:30, espero que seas fan de los Mets"_

Deje el móvil sobe la mesa cercana a la cama y me acosté, por hoy era suficiente.


	3. Los amigos de Alice

**-Capitulo 3-**

Para cuando el viernes llegó, Esme y yo habíamos acabado con el trabajo de pintura y un nuevo ataque se había producido. Como las anteriores veces este tuvo lugar cerca de la zona montañosa. Carlisle no comentó mucho más al respecto, salvo que ahora las autoridades y el resto de doctores dudaban de que se tratase de un oso, ya que los mordiscos en la última víctima eran de un animal pequeño.

Baje las escaleras hacia la cocina y allí me encontré a Carlisle y Esme desayunando mientras veían las noticias. Los telediarios nacionales se habían hecho eco de los ataques.

" _Conectamos en directo con David Scott desde Forks con la última hora sobre los ataques en el bosque de la localidad._

 _Buenos días Meghan, las novedades acerca de estos ataques son que aun sigue sin identificarse el animal que causa estos estragos. El perímetro establecido por las autoridades se ha incrementado hasta los lindes del bosque por lo que queda totalmente prohibida la entrada a este. La medida ha indignado a los habitantes de este pequeño pueblo ya que muchos de ellos viven de la caza. El gobernador de Washington ha movilizado un grupo de expertos forestales que junto con la policía esperan abatir al animal causante de estas desgracias. Recordemos a nuestros telespectadores que en los últimos 30 días se han producido cuatro víctimas mortales. Esta es la última hora desde Forks._

 _Gracias David, y con la ultima hora desde Forks despedimos nuestro programa de hoy."_

Carlisle apago la televisión y suspiro. Se le veía cansado llevaba haciendo horas extras desde que había comenzado a trabajar quedándose a dormir muchas noches en el hospital. El hospital tenía poco personal especializado y los pacientes ocasionales junto con esta situación habían colapsado la infraestructura.

-Deberíamos establecer unos mecanismos de precaución. No hay mucho que podamos hacer con el linde del bosque, pero creo que a partir de ahora sería mejor entrar y salir de los coches desde el garaje, asegurarnos de cerrar puertas y ventanas, y lo siento pero la restauración de la casa tiene que esperar.-Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Esme entre las suyas a lo que ella asintió confirmado sus planes. Luego paso a mirarme a mí.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema-

De repente me acorde que no les había comentado de la invitación de esta tarde, no es que les tuviera que perder permiso, es más ellos siempre estaban tratando que saliese pero tras los últimos acontecimientos quizás era mejor preguntar. –Se me había olvidado comentaros una cosa….-ambos dejaron de recoger sus platos –Recuerdas que me encontré el otro día con dos compañeros de clase…-Le dije a Esme a lo que ella asintió. –Pues hoy me habían invitado a la hamburguesería que hay junto al instituto para ver el partido de los Mets… pero con los ataques no sé si será buena idea de ir…-Esme no me dejo continuar-Pues claro que es buena idea que vayas, no nos vamos a quedar aquí encerrados además me parece excelente para que te integres con tus compañeros y con el resto de adolescentes ¿a qué hora es?-Me pregunto visiblemente emocionada. Esme parecía siempre tener miedo a que me fuera a quedar solo e insistía constantemente en que me relacionase con otras personas. Carlisle un día me confesó que esto se debía el miedo de Esme a que a ellos les pasase algo y yo no tuviera a nadie a quien apoyarme. Normalmente, cuando la gente conoce sobre el trágico destino de nuestros padres enfocan su preocupación en mí, pero olvidan que yo era un niño por lo que apenas tengo recuerdos de ese acontecimiento y que muchos de los que tengo de mis padres son gracias a las historias y anécdotas que me cuenta Esme, así que se obvian que la que tuvo que hacer frente a la situación fue ella cuando se hizo cargo de mi mientras sobrellevaba la muerte de sus padres.

-Me han dicho de encontrarnos a las 17:30-

-Te puedo acercar si quieres-Se ofreció Carlisle. –Hoy mi turno comienza a las 18:00- indicó. –Y yo te puedo ir a recoger-Me dijo Esme, a lo que acepte la propuesta de ambos. Esperaba este próximo curso presentarme al examen de conducir y evitar que ellos tuvieran que estar llevándome y trayéndome a todos los sitios. –Es una pena que el partido sea hoy-se quejó Carlisle-Con el trabajo me he perdido la liga, además también hace mucho que no jugamos- nos recordó. Tiene razón, uno de los primeros recuerdos que tengo de cuando comencé a vivir con ellos es el de estar los tres jugando al beisbol por lo que siempre tiendo a relacionar este deporte con el inicio de esta familia tan peculiar. –No sé porque te gusta tanto el beisbol- Le comentó Esme, que muy fan no era y que se había visto obligada a participar en nuestros juegos en más de una ocasión. -Es el pasatiempo americano por excelencia ¿no?-Ella hizo un gesto con los hombros indicando su desconocimiento-Parece mentira que un británico tenga que venir a enseñaros vuestras tradiciones-Bromeo mientras exageraba su acento ante lo que Esme y yo reímos. Carlisle había nacido en Londres donde paso su infancia y adolescencia hasta que decidió ir a estudiar medicina a la Universidad de Michigan donde él y Esme se conocieron.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad. Sobre las 17:00 Carlisle y yo salimos rumbo hacia la hamburguesería. -¿Quiénes son estos chicos con los que te vas a encontrar?- Me pregunto. Genial… había conseguido evitar las charlas mama oso de Esme pero no los interrogatorios del doctor.-Se llaman Alice Brandon y Jasper Hale, van a mi misma clase. –Respondí cuando pasamos al lado de una de las patrullas policiales que custodiaban la zona.-Fueron muy amables en venir a presentarse- Esa en realidad fue Alice, su amigo parecía más bien estar obligado.- ¿Brandon? Hace unos días atendí a un señor Brandon que iba acompañado de su hija-me comentó. -¿Irán más compañeros?-continuó.-Eso creo- tampoco lo sabía exactamente Alice solo me había dicho que irían sus amigos.

Llegamos a la entrada de la hamburguesería.

–Pásatelo bien y….-

-Nada de alcohol-Le interrumpí antes de que lo dijese. No es algo de lo que deberían preocuparse pero supongo que es lo que dicen los padres.

Carlisle sonrió –Si necesitas algo llámame-Se despidió y se fue.

Me acerque a la hamburguesería, de repente temí llegar el primero y tener que quedarme esperando solo, pero por el cristal vi a Jasper que estaba sentado junto a otro chico. Abrí la puerta y entre, un embriagador olor a comida me golpeo directamente en mis papilas gustativas.

-¡Edward!- Entre la gente apareció Alice- Me alegro tanto que hayas venido-me abrazo, la sorpresa de este gesto me hizo quedarme parado sin saber cómo reaccionar-Por un momento pensé que te habías echado atrás… ven que te presentó al resto-Acto seguido me arrastro entre las mesas hacia una que estaba en la esquina del local.

Allí se encontraban sentados, Jasper, al que ya había visto antes desde fuera, un chico enorme y una chica rubia que miraba concentrada la carta de comidas.

-¡Chicos!-Gritó al llegar-Este es Edward Masen, el nuevo estudiante del que os hable…mira Edward ellos son, Jasper, bueno a él ya le conocías, Emmett McCarty-El chico en cuestión me mostro su puño en signo que chocase el mío con el suyo- y Rosalie Hale-Esta última levanto brevemente la vista de la carta- Pidamos ya-dijo arisca, parecía que mi presencia la importunaba.

Me senté entre Alice y Emmett, el último a pesar de que su tamaño podría hacerle ver como un tipo duro era completamente lo contrario. –Tío, Alice nos dijo que eras de Alaska, me fliparía ir con mi todoterreno- Esto me hizo saber que Emmett era al menos un año mayor ya que tenía coche. –Realmente no soy de Alaska- le corregí- Soy de Ohio, pero viví en Alaska desde los 7 años. –Guay- dijo Emmett mientras le pegaba un mordisco a la hamburguesa que acababan de traernos a cada uno. -¿Y que se te ha perdido en Forks?- No esperaba que Rosalie fuera hablar conmigo por lo que su pregunta, que seguía incorporando tintes de ironía, me sorprendió. –Mi cuñado encontró trabajo en el Hospital de Forks, así que mucha opción no tuve. –Le respondí sin querer entrar en detalle – ¿Tu cuñado es el nuevo doctor?- Pregunto Alice a lo que yo asentí. –El doctor Cullen atendió a mi padre ayer, se corto en el dedo mientras hacia la cena- Cuadraba con lo que Carlisle me había contado.

El partido dio comienzo y la conversión se torno más a las jugadas, realmente a este grupo le encantaba el beisbol ya que no dejaban de decir lo que ellos harían o no harían de estar en el puesto del entrenador y de los jugadores. El partido acabo con la victoria de los Mets para regocijo de Alice y Rosalie que terminaron ondeando la bandera del equipo.

-Partidazo-Decía Emmett emocionado- Ya jugaron mejor en otras ocasiones-Le rebatió Jasper.

Los cuatro continuaron hablando entre ellos, lo que me dejo tiempo para observarles. Se veían un grupo bien avenido lo que les hacía parecer más bien una familia, me hizo pensar que igual en parte lo eran, ya que tanto Jasper como Rosalie, además de compartir apellido, también lo hacían con sus características físicas.

-¿Y qué tal te ha tratado Forks estos primeros días?-Preguntó Jasper, el cual se le notaba más relajado. –Lo de los ataques te ha debido de impresionar- comentó

–La verdad es que esa es una de las primeras cosas que más me llamo la atención.-le dije, tampoco quería contar toda nuestra odisea con la mudanza y el proyecto de Esme.

-Salimos hasta en las noticias-Bromeo Emmett.

-Emmett no es gracioso-Rosalie le miro enfadada.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que me parece imposible que no sean capaces de capturar a ese animal.-dijo indignado.-Que me dejen a mí que lo estrujo con mis propias manos- Dijo Emmett mientras enseñaba sus musculo y a lo que todos reímos.

-Yo vivo en el linde con el bosque, te invito a que acabes con esto-Bromee pero ellos se quedaron en silencio, que bien Edward para una vez que te haces el gracioso. -¿Vivís en el Bosque?- Pregunto Rosalie, esta vez se la notaba realmente interesada.

-En el bosque no, donde comienza el bosque-Me justifique.

-Encantado de haberte conocido-Me dijo Emmett.

-¡Emmett!- Le gritaron los otros tres. Este se sintió culpable y me propuso la siguiente idea. –Lo siento tío- hizo que volviéramos a chocar nuestros puños. -Si quieres cuando acabemos te acerco a tu casa, mi todoterreno es como un tanque militar ningún chupasangre se atreverá a acercarse.- Chupasangre, reí ante la ocurrencia de Emmett- No es mala idea, gracias-Así evitaba que Esme tuviera que salir de casa.

Una hora más tarde nos subíamos los cinco al todoterreno de Emmett. –No quiero molestar, quizás sea desviaros mucho de vuestro camino e igual vuestros padres se molestan. -Tonterías- Respondió Emmett. –Jasper y Rosalie son hermanos- Sabia que tenía razón- Así que de golpe dejo a dos y Alice y yo somos vecinos por lo que no lo cuento como parada.-Tenia lógica. Encendió el motor y pusimos dirección al bosque.

Al cabo de unos minutos le indique el camino que iba hasta la casa, la cual era bien visible desde el comienzo del mismo ya que como medida disuasoria ante el famoso animal, Carlisle y Esme pensaron en alumbrarla.

-Tu jardín es enorme- Alice tenía su cabeza pegada al cristal asombrada-Tienes que invitarnos a jugar al beisbol-me dijo separándose del cristal. –Eso está hecho- reí- Gracias por invitarme hoy y por traerme hasta casa- Les dije a los cuatro- El placer ha sido nuestro Edward- Me dijo cordialmente Jasper.-Estamos planeando la próxima semana ir a Port Angeles para así despedirnos del verano, te aviso durante el fin de semana para cuadrarlo todo- Me dijo Alice. Me despedí de ellos y salí del coche.

Llegue a la entrada principal y la abrí en ese momento el grupo encendió el motor y continuo con su camino. La tarde había sido mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba, eran chicos interesantes y peculiares, lo que me hacía sentirme muy bien con ellos.

Volví a cerrar la puerta con llave como bien nos había dicho Carlisle y me adentre en la casa. Al final del pasillo una luz estaba encendida. Qué raro que Esme no haya salido a decirme nada, pensé. Llegue a la sala de estar, que era de donde provenía la luz, y allí me encontré a Esme, dormida en el sofá, estaba toda llena de pintura por lo que asumí que había estado trabajando en sus proyectos de arquitectura.

-Esme…-La zarandee del hombro suavemente. Ella reacciono al instante.

-¿Qué?- dijo adormilada hasta que despertó completamente. – ¿Edward?... ¿cómo?... ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿qué hora es?-Se levanto apresuradamente intentando ver la hora.

-Tranquila, son las 20:30, los chicos se ofrecieron a traerme cuando acabo el partido, y pensé que era mejor eso que hacerte venir a por mí, así has podido descansar…que por cierto lo necesitabas-Ella aun me miraba desorientada.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que no recuerdo ni quedarme dormida es mas no recuerdo ni bajar las escaleras desde mi estudio. –La mire, la verdad es que estaba un poco pálida, quizás este poniéndose enferma, le diré a Carlisle cuando le vea. –Oye, ¿Qué ye te ha pasado?- Me fije en su brazo derecho que tenía un fuerte rasponazo.

Ella se miro sorprendida –Pues no se, ha debido de ser mientras montaba mi caballete, que por cierto creo que iré a comprar uno nuevo.-Se toco la herida pero no le dio más importancia- Por cierto, que buenos chicos son tus amigos.- Hice una mueca cuando dijo amigos, tampoco quería tentar a la suerte.-Anda, vente a la cocina que con la siesta que me he echado no preparé la cena y así mientras me cuentas qué tal te fue- La seguí hasta la cocina aunque nada más entrar los dos nos quedamos parados, la puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta de par en par. Esme se acerco y la cerró. – Se ha debido de abrir con el viento, pero juraría que esta tarde la cerré con llave cuando salí a tirar la basura. –Suspiro- Esto debe ser que las cerraduras andan mal, tendremos que cambiarlas.-Dijo y se fue a la nevara a sacar los ingredientes. Aunque yo me quede mirando hacia el jardín justo donde acababa el alumbrado que se había instalado recientemente y que era donde comenzaba el bosque. No pienses tonterías Edward, ¿es que acaso este animal iba a ser capaz de abrir una puerta?, reí ante tal absurda suposición.

-Uy, si te ríes es que te lo has pasado bien, venga siéntate y cuéntame todo.-La obedecí y le conté como eran Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett y cuáles eran nuestros planes para la próxima semana.


	4. ¿Qué le ocurre a Esme?

-Capitulo 4-

El sábado amaneció con una horrible tormenta, desde la ventana de mi dormitorio observaba como un árbol se balanceaba peligrosamente. Que se cayese un árbol ¡lo que nos faltaba! Me vestí y baje hacia la cocina, eran las 8 de la mañana y no había signo de Carlisle y Esme. Me serví un gran bol de cereales con leche y encendí la televisión bajando el volumen para así no despertar a mi hermana y su marido. Unos minutos más tarde Carlisle apareció.

-Buenos días Edward- me saludo al entrar, aun llevaba la ropa del hospital.

-¿Acabas de llegar?-No había escuchado el coche.

-No, llegue sobre las 6 de la mañana-Dijo mientras se preparaba el desayuno.-Pero al llegar me encontré a Esme devolviendo en el baño y con fiebre.-Le mire atento para que continuase. –Debe de tener un resfriado común o algo que ha comido le ha sentado mal, por ahora le he suministrado algo para la fiebre y se ha quedado dormida hace apenas media hora.-

-Sabes…ayer cuando llegue ya estaba un poco rara, estaba muy pálida y algo desorientada.-Le dije a Carlisle para ver si podía contribuir al diagnóstico.-Carlisle debió notar mi preocupación.

-Tranquilo, lo único que necesita tu hermana es descansar- Asentí dándole la razón, Esme no había parado de hacer cosas desde que llegamos, bueno la verdad ella siempre está haciendo algo, si no era su trabajo eran sus propios proyectos, debe de estar agotada. Tanto Carlisle como yo acabamos nuestros desayunos. –Voy a dormir un poco, tengo miedo de que vuelvan a llamarme para ir al Hospital, pero si no por la tarde te llevo al pueblo o a donde quieras.-Se ofreció, así era Carlisle, a pesar de que acaba de llegar de pasarse 12 horas trabajando, más todas las horas extras que había tenido que hacer esta semana, seguía anteponiendo mis necesidades a las suyas.

-No hace falta, con la tormenta que está cayendo no tenía ninguna intención de salir, así que aprovechare para utilizar un poco nuestro internet después de estar dos semanas sin el-reí, hacia algunos días que por fin nos habían dado línea de teléfono.

-Descansa-

Unas dos horas más tarde, después de intentar en vano utilizar la conexión a internet desistí, volvíamos a estar sin internet aunque esta vez sospechaba que la culpable fuese la tormenta. Decidí subir a mi habitación a tocar mi piano, desde que habíamos llegado no había vuelto hacerlo. Había colocado el piano junto a unas de las ventanas de la habitación lo que permitía tener una visión del jardín y el bosque. Enchufe mis auriculares para no molestar a Carlisle y Esme y comencé a tocar una de mis canciones favoritas, no sé cuantos minutos u horas llevaba tocando cuando algo capto mi atención e hizo que levantara la vista de mis partituras. Algo pasó rápidamente hacia el bosque, me quede mirando al punto donde creía a ver visto algo pero otro movimiento veloz paso por el lado izquierdo que dejo tambaleando las hojas de un arbusto. De repente alguien me agarro del hombro que me hizo girarme asustado y quitar los auriculares de golpe.

La mano que me agarraba era la de Carlisle que me miraba con interrogación –Siento asustarte pero llevaba unos segundos llamándote desde la puerta pero con tus auriculares no me escuchabas.-Le mire y desvié mi vista otra vez al bosque todo parecía calmado.

-Si estaba practicando-dije recuperado del susto.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunte.

-No te preocupes, pero voy a llevar a Esme al hospital-Cuando me dijo eso me levante rápidamente. –Le ha subido la fiebre mucho y aquí no tengo ningún medicamente más fuerte, además creo que deberían de hacerle algunas pruebas para descartar una infección.- Salí de mi dormitorio hacia donde se encontraba Esme. Me la encontré en su dormitorio visiblemente enferma y muchísimo más pálida, me quise acercar para darle un abrazo pero ella me paro-Edward no te acerques, no quiero contagiarte.- Que tontería. Carlisle entró detrás de mí e indico a Esme para que le siguiese.

-Esperar que voy a por mí cazadora y voy con vosotros-

-No Edward es mejor que no vengas-Me dijo Esme. –Sí Edward mejor espéranos aquí, hay una epidemia en el Hospital y puede que te enfermes en la sala de espera.-Les mire indignado, pero los ojos suplicantes de Esme me hicieron asentir. –En unas horas estaremos de vuelta- Carlisle me dijo mientras ayudaba a Esme a bajar las escaleras, los seguí hasta el garaje donde se subieron al coche y se fueron.

Nervioso me moví por la sala de estar hasta que decidí sentarme en el sofá, encendí la televisión para tratar de distraerme. Unos minutos más tarde mi móvil sonó rápido me abalancé a mirarlo esperando que fueran respuestas de Esme. Pero era Alice, que me hablaba de los planes para ir a Port Angeles, después de una hora hablando con ella y con el resto, ya que me habían incluido en su grupo de chat para cuadrar mejor nuestras ideas, acordamos que el viaje seria el próximo miércoles y saldríamos de Forks a las 9 de la mañana para así pasar el día entero en la ciudad.

El ruido de la puerta del garaje abriéndose me hizo saltar del sofá e ir corriendo hacia allí. Carlisle estacionó su coche junto al de Esme, y ambos salieron del coche. Fui hasta Esme y esta vez si la abrace y apoye mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, a mis 15 años era mucho más alto que ella lo que siempre me hacía sentir que la debía proteger, quizás sea el miedo de volver a perder a otros padres, ya que siempre les había visto como una figura paterna y materna. Esme protesto a mi abrazo –Edward ya, estoy bien-La mire la verdad es que parecía mejor que hace unas horas, había recuperado el color y tenía el semblante más animado.

-¿Y qué te han dicho? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Sabes lo que tienes?- Les pregunte ambos mientras entrabamos a la sala de estar. Carlisle y Esme se sentaron en uno de los sofás y yo me senté frente a ellos- ¿y bien?-Ya me estaban impacientado.

-Ya te dije que no iba a ser nada, es un resfriado común, así que simplemente le han puesto un suero para hidratarla y un medicamento para que le bajase la fiebre.-

-¿Solo le han hecho eso?- No era que no me alegrase que solo se tratase de un resfriado, pero ¿nada más? Hace unas horas parecía un fantasma y apenas podía caminar sola-Si Edward, y le han recomendado que descanse mucho. Por lo que señora Cullen, como su médico le digo que vuelva a la cama.- Tomó la mano de Esme y la guió hacia su dormitorio.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?- Me acorde de la herida que se había hecho ayer mientras ordenaba su estudio.

Esme se levanto la manga del jersey y para mi sorpresa no había nada.

-Ya te dije ayer que no era nada, hoy ya no se ve-Volvió a bajar el jersey con esto ambos se fueron a su habitación.

Me deje caer pesadamente otra vez en el sofá. El día había tomado un giro muy peculiar, mire hacia el jardín donde la lluvia había parado y el sol comenzaba a salir entre las nubes. Volvió a mi mente lo que había pasado mientras tocaba mi piano, debería de decirle luego a Carlisle, quizás debemos de tomar más medidas contra el animal del bosque.


	5. El vampiro Carlisle

-Capítulo 5-

Tal como habíamos quedado, el todoterreno de Emmett llego a las 8:45 a casa.

-Edward, tu amigos están aquí-Me grito Esme desde la planta inferior.

-Ahora bajo-le devolví como respuesta. Acabe de tomar las cosas que me quedaban por guardar en mi mochila y baje deprisa las escaleras. Mientras, Esme salía al encuentro de mis amigos.

-Hola Señora Cullen-Escuche decir Alice que había salido del coche y al igual que los otros se presentó.

-Hola-Les salude. Tras una breve conversión entre los seis, decidimos que ya era de marchar si queríamos completar nuestro plan para hoy.

-Adiós chicos, pásenlo bien-Esme se despidió de nosotros.

-Adiós señora C-dijo Emmett.

Pusimos rumbo a la ciudad, era un viaje corto por lo que en un ahora estaríamos allí. Iba sentando en el asiento trasero al lado de la ventana, al lado de Alice, que se encontraba entre Jasper y yo, mientras que Rosalie iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Edward, tu hermana es súper agradable-Me dijo Alice de pronto. Sonreí era el don de Esme, no había nadie a quien no le agradase. –A tu cuñado también tuve el gusto de conocerle-Recordé que Carlisle habían atendido al padre de Alice. –¡Parecen modelos!-rió-Sois el principal tema de conversación en Forks.-Estupendo, parecía que aun no habíamos pasado de moda, me vino a la cabeza la Señora Newton.

-Lo sé, es horrible, cuando vamos a comprar me siento como si estuviéramos expuestos en una vitrina.-Le hice saber mi incomodidad.

-No te preocupes, enseguida algún cotilleo nuevo tendrán-

-¿Y tus padres?-Preguntó Rosalie, ella siempre parecía importunar las conversaciones. Dude en responder, no era que no quisiera contar lo que les había pasado pero era siempre el tema tabú en muchas conversaciones. No es agradable comenzar a contar tu vida diciendo que tus padres están muertos.

-Fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico.-Rosalie se quedo callada, supongo que esperaba alguna noticia más suculenta, en plan que mis padres me habían echado de casa o algo así-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja. –No tienes porque-

-Edward, mi madre también falleció hace dos años-Emmett habló-En parte tu hermana que recuerda a ella-

-Oh mirar ya llegamos-dijo Alice canturreando-¡Rebajas!-gritó cuando pasamos por la calle donde se debían de encontrar las principales tiendas de la ciudad.-No recordaba que hubiera rebajas al final del verano-

-Alice no-dijo Emmett.

-Venga por fa, dos tiendas-Puso las manos en moda suplica. La verdad es que Emmett estaba bromeando.

-Está bien, pero después en la tarde-

-¡Sí!-

Aparcamos y pasamos la mañana visitando algunas zonas turísticas. A la hora de comer fuimos a un local del que Emmett había insistido mientras planeábamos el viaje.

-Tíos, ya veréis, el mejor pollo frito del mundo, que digo del mundo, del universo.-Así que pedimos para todos esa comida tan suculenta para Emmett.

-¿Y sois todos de Forks?-Les pregunte mientras comíamos ya que apenas tenía conocimiento de sus vidas.

-Yo sí- dijo Emmett a la vez que se llevaba un buen trozo de pollo a la boca. -100% de Forks-rió.

-Yo soy de Misisipi- respondió esta vez Alice- Mis padres me adoptaron cuando yo era muy pequeña.-Esto no me lo esperaba, sus padres deben de ser unas personas extraordinarias.

-Rosalie y yo somos de Nueva York. Nos mudamos cuando nuestro padre decidió especular con activos inmobiliarios- Comentó.

-Nuestro padre, prácticamente construyó Forks-Le completo Rosalie.

Fue agradable conocer un poco de la vida de los demás, ya que siempre era yo al que le hacían todas estas preguntas, no estaba de mal dejar de ser el centro de atención. Acabamos de comer, y como lo prometido es deuda, acompañamos Alice a las rebajas. Después de cinco tiendas, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett prefirieron esperar fuera. Yo que aun seguía sin tener tanto trato con los demás que como con Alice, la acompañe. Después de probarse un millar de pantalones así como un millar de camisetas, vestidos, sombreros, etc. Alice finalmente decidió que no le gustaba nada pero en cambio si que me hizo comprarme unas prendras para mí.

-Por fin-Dijo Rosalie al ver que saliamos de la tienda-Vayamos a una de las librerías de la esquina, me he fijado que tiene libros de segunda mano.-

Entramos en la librería. Observe entre las estanterías sin fijarme realmente hasta que un libro capto mi atención. _"Chupasangres, muertos en vida o los fríos: La verdadera historia de los vampiros hasta nuestros días"_. Sin apenas mirarlo lo compre, me había intrigado el nombre tras la broma que había hecho Emmett unos días atrás.

-Chicos creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, mi padre ha dicho que vuelva antes de anochecer.-Nos advirtió Emmett. –Tiene la teoría de que los ataques son de noche o en días sin sol.-Contemple la posibilidad, además junto a lo que había pasado en el jardín durante la tormenta le daba la razón.

Nos subimos al coche y volvimos a Forks, al igual que la otra vez me dejaron en casa y me despedí de ellos.

–El lunes te vengo a buscar para ir a clase, la gente va a flipar cuando te vea llegar con el tío más popular del instituto.-Bromeo Emmett.

–Solo eres popular porque eres mi amigo- Escuche decirle a Alice. Les hice un gesto de despido con la mano y entre en casa.

Escuche las risas de Esme venir desde la cocina, me alegraba que ya estuviera recuperada de su resfriado. Al llegar me encontré a Carlisle haciendo la cena mientras que Esme le miraba y se reía.

Carlisle levantó la vista de las verduras que estaba cortando.

–Por favor Edward, dile a tu hermana que deje de reírse de mi-Dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Lo siento cariño, pero es la tercera vez que se te quema la pasta.-volvió a reír.-Creo que hoy cenamos fuera Edward-

-Si lo sé, compro la cena en Port Angeles- Continué con la broma de Esme mientras ponía cara desagradable ante lo que estaba intentando cocinar.

-Estupendo, no solo mi mujer se ríe de mi, ahora también lo hace mi cuñado. Pensaba que los hombres nos apoyábamos.-Dijo volviendo a poner al fuego la pasta.

-Es mi hermana, la ley moral me obliga a estar de su parte-

-¿Qué tal el día en Port Angeles? Ya veo que has comprado algunas cosas-Me preguntó Esme dando por finalizada la broma. Ya se me había olvidado que venía con dos bolsas.

-Genial, deberíamos de ir nosotros un día de estos, además he visto muchas tiendas de antigüedades- Eso pareció gustarle a Esme.-Y si he comprado un libro y algo de ropa–Le enseñe la ropa que Alicia habia elegido y el libro.

-¿Vampiros?-Esme ojeo el libro -No te veia yo interesado en este tipo de temas, ¿no estarás metido en una secta?-Bromeó.

-Sinceramente no se porque lo he comprado, el otro día Emmett se refirió al animal del bosque como chupasangre y me hizo gracia cuando vi el título-

-Edward no pensarás que lo que hay en el bosque es un vampiro, ya tuvimos una conversación similar cuando eras pequeño acerca del monstruo que decias ver en tu armario, aunque si quieres te la repito- Vagamente recordaba al monstruo que me aterrorizaba en mi infancia pero en cambio si lo hacia de la charla de Esme acerca de la inexistencia de monstruos, brujas, hombres lobo y vampiros.

-No hace falta, no tienes de que preocuparte saldre con un collar de ajos la proxima vez-reí.

Carlisle que se habia mantenido callado durante nuestra irónica conversación se acerco a Esme.

-Quizás si que deberiais preocuparos...-

Tanto Esme como yo paramos de reír y le miramos. Carlisle se habia puesto muy serio.

-Porque tal vez el vampiro lo tengais en casa- En eso se abalanzó sobre Esme agarrandola por los brazos mientras que llevaba su boca al cuello de esta con la intención aparente de moderla, aunque en cambio lo que hizo fue depositar un beso. Esta se giró y acabo besandole en los labios.

-¡Por favor!- Grite -Que hay un menor delante, dejar eso para la intimidad- Me lleve la mano a los ojos para censurarles.

-Tu has sacado el tema- Bromeó Carlisle que habia vuelto a los fogones para ver como iba su pasta.

-Venga Edward sube a tu cuarto a dejar las cosas y baja a cenar, espero que aqui Drácula no la vuelva a quemar-Dijo mientras ella también miraba la pasta.

Salí de la cocina a la vez que escuchaba a Carlisle.

-Hace 300 años no tenia este tipo de cocinas, no me culpes por no saber-

Reí y subi las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio.


	6. Chico nuevo conoce chica nueva

**-Capítulo 6-**

El lunes llegó antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Me vestí y baje a desayunar, allí estaba Esme que acababa de despedir a Carlisle. La mesa estaba llena de tostadas, tortitas, bollos y un montón de chocolates.

-¿Qué celebramos?-Le pregunte sorprendido por la cantidad de comida que había preparado ¿desde qué hora llevará levantada para preparar toda esta comida?

-Celebramos que es tu primer día de clase y por tanto debes de empezarlo con el estomago lleno.-Todo olía delicioso pero me decante por la tortitas con sirope de fresa.

–No deberías de haber hecho nada, tendrías que estar descansando.-Le dije sirviéndome un poco de leche.

-No seas como Carlisle, estoy perfecta-Dijo levemente enfadada.

-No lo parecía ayer cuando estabas devolviendo hasta la cena de navidad- Aunque parecía que tras su paso por el hospital se había recuperado del resfriado, tras dos días de aparente normalidad, a Esme volvió a subirle la fiebre.

-Edward-Mi hermana pocas veces se enfadaba pero enseguida notaba los indicios de cuando comenzaba a estarlo, por lo que era mejor no seguir por este camino.

-Lo siento, solo nos preocupamos por ti-

-Lo sé, queréis que este tranquila- Suspiró-Pero mírate es que ya eres todo un hombre, ahora cuidas tu de mi, y hoy empiezas decimo curso, cuando me dé cuenta estarás en la universidad, te irás y yo…-Comenzó a llorar, al mismo tiempo escuche la bocina del coche de Emmett.

Me acerque a Esme antes de irme y la abrace. –Descansa, cuando yo me vaya a la universidad estarás demasiado ocupada con tus proyectos o incluso puede que me hayas hecho tío y no te acuerdes más de mí, bueno seguro que echaras de menos a tu babysitter personal-bromeé. Emmett volvió a tocar la bocina.

–No hagas esperar a tus amigos-

Tome mi mochila del recibidor y fui veloz hacia Emmett, que continuaba tocando la bocina.

-Vale vale, ya estoy aquí-Le dije al entrar –¿Y los demás?- Pregunte al ver que solo eran Emmett y Alice.

-Rosalie quería ir en el descapotable que le regalo su padre por su cumpleaños este verano, así que Jasper ha ido con ella-Al menos así ya sabía que Rosalie no iría conmigo a clase, aun no conseguía tratar con ella sin que me cuestionará constantemente-

Unos 20 minutos después llegamos al instituto de Forks. Trague saliva cuando salimos del coche, esto no se parecía nada a cuando estuve aquí hace dos semanas y mi máxima preocupación era encontrarme con un diminuto número de estudiantes, ahora había cientos. No era que fuera tímido pero no me gustaban los espacios con tanta gente.

Alice enseguida encontró a Rosalie y Jasper que se encontraban delante del coche de esta. Cuando comenzamos acercarnos a ellos fue cuando note lo que me había preocupado desde que fui consciente que tenía que ir a clase. Esperaba que fuera a suceder pero no que fueran a ser tan extremadamente evidentes.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?- Jasper me pregunto, en estas semanas conociéndolos comprobé que Jasper era un chico parco en palabras, pero que tenía la capacidad para presentir cuando alguien no estaba bien.

-Todos me miran- Le dije en voz baja.

-No Edward, todos nos miran-Respondió Rosalie.

Ahora que me percataba, era verdad, el resto de alumnos los miraban, bueno a mi también pero creo que más bien era porque iba con ellos.

-Ya te dije Edward, que era el tío más popular del insti- Emmett me recordó.

-Y ya te dije Edward, que era todo gracias a mi- Alice le rebatió.

-Bueno vamos a decir que en general somos populares, ¿está bien así Alice?- Esta asintió dándose por satisfecha.

Estaba con los chicos populares, sería algo ¿bueno? ¿malo?, enseguida lo sabré.

-Edward, no me había percatado pero tenemos clase juntos de matemáticas ahora- Al menos no estaría solo en mi primera clase.

Entramos en el edificio y Jasper y yo nos fuimos para el salón de nuestra clase mientras que los otros fueron a los que les correspondía. El resto de la mañana pasó si mucha novedad, para mi disfrute, era el chico nuevo pero tampoco nadie me había dicho nada, salvo los profesores para darme la bienvenida. Los estudiantes se limitaban a mirarme. Después de mi primera clase solo, Jasper tenía otras optativas, me volví a encontrar con el grupo en el comedor.

-¡Edward!- Grito Alice -¿Qué tal tu primer día de clase?-

-Pues solo ha pasado medio día pero de momento bien-Mire el plato de comida que acababa de comprar en la cantina del colegio, menos mal que Esme había cocinado ese delicioso desayuno, porque lo que había en este plato dudaba que fuera comestible.

-Pues que sepas que tienes admiradoras-Me dijo Emmett con guasa e indicando con la cabeza a un grupo de tres chicas sentadas en la mesa frente a la nuestra, las cuales miraban hacia nosotros mientras hablaban.

-La de rosa es Jessica Stanley y la de gafas Ángela Webber, aléjate de la primera es una interesada- Rosalie me advirtió, esta era la primera vez que Rosalie me hablaba normal y hasta me daba un consejo. Volví a mirar a las chicas e identifique a Jessica y Ángela, pero ¿Quién era la otra chica? Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí algo no se que fue era con un golpe en la espalda que había rebotado en mi pecho, a parte la mirada.

-¿Quién es la otra chica?-Pregunte curioso aunque tampoco quería parecer interesado, ¿pero por qué no quería parece interesado? ¡No estaba interesando! Tranquilo Edward.

-Es una chica nueva como tú, según he escuchado se llama Bella Swan, es de Phoenix y es la hija de Charlie, Charlie Swan es el jefe de policía- Me aclaró al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

-Te debe de aliviar no ser el único nuevo, así compartís protagonismo- Comentó Jasper.

Acabamos de comer y fui a la siguiente clase, biología, esta era mi asignatura favorita. El haber sido criado por Carlisle me permitió tener acceso a cientos de libros relacionados con la biología y sin duda mi aspiración es llegar a ser doctor.

Entre a la clase y me senté en el único sitio libre que quedaba. Había dejado mis cuadernos encima de la mesa cuando la volví a ver, a Bella Swan a la chica con la que había cruzado miradas hace unos momentos. Vi que se acercaba hacia a mí con toda la intención de sentarse a mi lado. Me quede en shock no podía ni mirarla, no sabía que me pasaba, normalmente en estas situaciones suelo ser muy caballeroso y me presento… pero no podía. Ella pareció notarlo porque me miro de reojo lo que me permitió ver que tenía unos enormes y preciosos ojos marrones, un momento… ¿preciosos? ¿pero que estoy pensando? Venga concéntrate en la asignatura, sisi la mitosis si la mitosis es… no podía pensar. La sirena de fin de clase sonó y nunca me había alegrado tanto por escuchar ese irritante sonido. Rápidamente ordene mis cosas y salí.

Tras una última clase que por ser el primer día duro más bien poco, me volví a encontrar con los demás en el parking del colegio.

-Un día menos para las vacaciones de verano- Dijo feliz Emmett, reí estas cosas solo se podrían ocurrir a él. Me despedí de ellos y comencé andar dirección al hospital. Carlisle me había dicho ayer que pasará por allí al salir de clase y que juntos volveríamos a casa.

La distancia entre el instituto y el hospital me sirvió para despejar la mente, que estúpido había sido con esa chica, mañana me presentare educadamente. Llegue justo a la entrada principal del hospital y entre, no sabía muy donde debía de ir y tampoco quería molestar a los trabajadores. Mi desconocimiento duro poco tiempo porque enseguida Carlisle me encontró.

-¡Edward! Llegas pronto, espero que no te hayas saltado una clase en tu primer día-Me dijo intentando parecer serio, pero la verdad es que nunca había tenido necesidad de preocuparse por eso siempre me decían que tenía que salir, es más creo que si un día les digo que no fui a clase para salir por ahí hasta se alegrarían, pero solo si fuera puntual.

-Al ser el primer día las clases han durado menos- Le dije mientras me guiaba por los pasillos.

-Que suerte, sabes aún tengo algunos pacientes que atender antes de irme, por lo que puedes esperarme en mi despacho-Dijo abriéndome la puerta. –En media hora vengo a por ti- Se despidió y yo solté mi mochila encima de un sofá que se encontraba junto a la puerta.

El despacho de Carlisle era mucho más pequeño que el que tenía en Alaska, aunque también el de Alaska era un hospital enorme al lado de este. Recorrí mi vista por las estanterías, estas estaban repletas de artilugios médicos y enciclopedias. Me senté pesadamente en la silla de Carlisle y tras varias vueltas en ella recordé que siempre suele tener dulces guardados por algún sitio, busque por su escritorio pero nada hasta que abrí el último cajón y ¡bingo! Una bolsa de caramelos. Cuando saque la bolsa vi que esta se había quedado pegada a unas de las carpetas que había dentro, saque la carpeta en cuestión y despegue la bolsa. En ese momento el nombre escrito en ella llamo mi atención _"Karen Stuart"_ , ese nombre me era familiar en algún sitio lo había escuchado antes, y de golpe vino a mi mente, Karen Stuart era la última víctima antes del cierre del bosque, su familia había aparecido varias veces en las noticias solicitando que se intensificase la búsqueda del animal que la había asesinado. Continué leyendo _"Autopsia"_ solté la carpeta con si ardiera en mis manos. Metí uno de los caramelos en mi boca y continué mirando fijamente a las palabras frente a mí. Abrirla o no abrirla, esa era mi duda en ese momento. Abrirla para conocer los misterios de los ataques del bosque y romper la confianza que Carlisle había depositado en mí o no abrirla y seguir viviendo en la ignorancia con unos asesinatos ocurridos a la puerta de mi casa.

La curiosidad pudo al sentido común y la abrí. Lo primero que me encontré fue el informe del forense donde determinada las características de la víctima, es decir, nombre, edad, peso, altura, etc. A continuación se describía las marcas y heridas encontradas en el cuerpo. Para mi desdicha el vocabulario medico era aún muy difícil para mí por lo que solamente pude entender que la víctima había muerto desangrada tras un corte punzante en la arteria carótida, dicho corte correspondía a una dentadura… humana. ¡¿Humana?! Volví a releer el párrafo, y no había cometido ningún error, el forense había determinado que la muerte había sido causada por una mordedura de dentadura humana en el cuello de la victima que había perforado su arteria. El forense indicaba que en los anexo se encontraban las fotos de dichas mordeduras.

-Hasta mañana Doctor Cullen-

-Disfrute de su viaje Doctor Harrison-

Al escuchar la voz de Carlisle cerré rápidamente la carpeta y la volví a dejar en el cajón. Para mi suerte Carlisle se había quedado conversando con otro doctor. Escuche como se despedían e intente actuar natural cuando entro.

-Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho pero tuve que atender una emergencia-

-No te preocupes solo han sido….-mire el reloj en la pared-…Dos horas- Estaba tan concentrado con el informe que no me percaté de la tardanza de Carlisle.

-Esme debe de estar furiosa, le había prometido que saldría pronto para ayudarla a colgar unos cuadros- dijo mientras se quitaba la bata y la colgaba en el perchero. Se giró hacia mí.

-Vaya, ya veo que me has descubierto- dijo mirándome seriamente.

-¿Cómo...?-Yo aun tenía en la cabeza las palabras, dentadura humana.

Carlisle se acerco a la mesa y levanto la bolsa de caramelos.

-En mi defensa diré que ya llevan ahí varias semanas y no he probado ninguno, pero uno de los niños de oncología me la dio y no pude decirle que no- Reí aunque más ante la absurdez que había pensado y por el alivio de no haber sido descubierto.

-Tu secreto esta salvo conmigo-

Salimos del hospital rumbo a casa, mientras le iba explicando cómo había sido mi primer día de clases. No podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que había leído y porque Carlisle nos lo había ocultado.


	7. Donde caben 3 caben 4

**-Capítulo 7-**

Dentadura humana, era lo único en lo que había pensado en los dos últimos días. No podía quitarme de la cabeza el cómo era posible que los ataques hubieran sido cometidos por una persona, ¿Qué ser humano era capaz de acabar con una vida mediante una mordedura en el cuello? Aquí había algo muy extraño.

El cuerpo de policías de Forks continuaba custodiando la entrada al bosque y como cada día me los encontraba de camino a clase. Hoy a diferencia de los anteriores Esme me llevaba hasta el instituto. Después de dos semanas de fiebres y nauseas por fin le iban hacer unas pruebas.

Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación de Esme, esta tampoco pareció darse cuenta ya que iba conduciendo.

-¿Y qué es lo que te van hacer hoy?- Pregunte de golpe, la verdad no sabía si era de esto de lo que hablaba.

-Nada importante, unas pruebas de alergia. Carlisle dice que puede que sea alguna intolerancia alimenticia-

-Resfriado, intoxicación alimenticia, alergia… últimamente Carlisle no está muy acertado en sus diagnósticos-Dije con sorna. Tras la lectura del informe había intentado sacar el tema de los ataques, pero en cambio Carlisle se dedicó a darme largas o simplemente a obviar mis preguntas, cosa que hizo que aún me molestará más.

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?- Me miró brevemente para después volver a la carretera.

-Es que tu estas mal y él aparentemente no hace nada- Suspiré, vale no era verdad, pero tampoco podía decirle "Oye sabes que encontré un informe rebuscando en el escritorio de tu marido, en el cual dice que tenemos un asesino en serie al lado de casa"

Esme aparco el coche, habíamos llegado al instituto.

-Edward, no tienes de que preocuparte no me pasa nada grave- Asentí.

-Lo sé, pero llevas dos semanas así Esme ¡dos semanas! ¿Y qué ha hecho Carlisle? Absolutamente nada- Vale quizás ahora si se me estaba yendo un poco de las manos.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad. Carlisle ha estado muy ocupado con el tema de los ataques, en comparación lo que me pasa a mi es una tontería-

-Ya…- En ese momento escuche la sirena que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

-Ve a clase que llegas tarde- Agarré mi mochila y fui hacia el instituto.

La primera clase del día era la de biología, desde el primer día no había vuelto a tenerla. Como la otra vez me senté en el sitio al lado de la ventana. Varios alumnos entraron estrepitosamente, detrás de ellos venia ella, Bella Swan, y tal como el otro día vino directa a sentarse a mi lado. Como había prometido me presente.

-Soy Edward Masen-Ella se giro hacia mí, no sé si parecía sorprendida o asustada –Siento mi comportamiento del otro día, al ser el primer día estaba un poco nervioso-

-Bella Swan- Su nombre era aun más bonito cuando ella lo pronunciaba. ¿Qué estás pensando Edward?- También era mi primer día te entiendo- Ella rio tímidamente, esa breve sonrisa contribuyó a que me relajase.

El Señor Molina inició la clase, en el día de hoy analizaríamos por parejas las fases de la mitosis. Bella y yo enseguida nos pusimos a trabajar cosa que me hizo ver que aparentemente hacíamos un buen equipo. La clase terminó más rápido de que lo me hubiera gustado.

En el descanso Bella y yo pudimos conocernos brevemente.

-Mi madre se ha vuelto a casar y su marido debe de viajar alrededor del país debido a que es un deportista profesional, no quería molestar así que creí que lo mejor era venirme con mi padre- Bella me contó la historia de su mudanza a Forks.

-Carlisle me hablado de tu padre- Ella me miro sin comprender- Lo siento, Carlisle es mi cuñado, ha estado trabajando con tu padre en la investigación de los ataques en el bosque-

-Que horrible todo ¿no?- Comentó.

Iba a continuar hablando con ella, pero el descanso había dado por finalizado.

-Lo siento debe de irme- Dijo ella abruptamente –Creo que es la segunda clase a la que llegó tarde hoy-

-No hay porque disculparse, nos vemos- Ella me volvió a sonreír y se fue. Me quede viendo como se iba y suspire pesadamente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Salí corriendo, al igual que ella, llegaba tarde a mi clase de matemáticas. Las siguientes clases pasaron rápidamente. El tener una conversación con Bella me había alegrado tras varios días frustrado con el tema de los ataques.

Después de finalizar las clases no tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa, sabía que me esperaba una larga conversación con Esme y seguramente con Carlisle, ya que suponía que ella le habría contado mis comentarios de la mañana. Le envié un mensaje a Esme diciéndole que estaría en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo, esta se trato de una mentira a medias porque en realidad lo que quería hacer era ir a la sección de medicina y buscar información sobre lo que había leído en el informe forense.

Dos horas más tarde, tras consultar un gran número de ejemplares no encontré ninguna información acerca de la capacidad humana para provocar una muerte mediante una mordedura. En ese momento recibí un mensaje de Carlisle en el que decía que estaba fuera esperándome para llevarme a casa. Tomé prestado unos libros sobre odontología y salí a su encuentro.

-Hola Edward ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- No parecía enfadado, más bien todo lo contrario.

-Bien, ya tengo casi toda la información que necesito- Continué con mi mentira.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, así hoy podrás cenar tranquilamente con nosotros. Hay algo que queremos comentarte- Ahí estaba la charla que había intentado evitar ¿Me castigarían? ¿Debería de confesar lo del informe?

En el camino a casa Carlisle iba tarareando algún tipo de cancioncilla la cual no era capaz de reconocer. No entendía nada ¿acaso no estaba a punto de reñirme? Su comportamiento me confundía. Entramos en casa y el olor a lasaña me invadió ¡mi plato favorito! Un momento… esto sería algo así como la última cena antes de morir. Me acerque al comedor y ahí estaba Esme, terminando de poner la comida en la mesa.

-Llegáis justo a tiempo- Ella, al igual que Carlisle, estaba muy contenta ¿Qué me había perdido?

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, Carlisle presidiéndola mientras que Esme y yo estábamos uno frente al otro. Comencé a comer la lasaña y estaba deliciosa. Carlisle y Esme continuaron con su extraño comportamiento, no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír. Quería acabar con esto, si me iban a regañar que lo hicieran ya.

-Carlisle- Este me miró- ¿Qué eso que me querías comentar?-

-Si claro, ya se me olvidaba-Tanto él como Esme dejaron de comer.

-Recuerdas que hoy fui al hospital…-Comenzó Esme. Asentí, ya me estaba poniendo en lo peor, soy horrible en todo el día no me había acordado de las pruebas de Esme. –Al parecer sí que tengo algo- Me quede petrificado, era como si un cubo de agua helada hubiera caído sobre mí. Ellos parecieron notar mi preocupación.

-Edward, no te asustes que no es nada, bueno al menos nada malo, más bien todo lo contrario- Dijo Carlisle agarrando la mano de Esme. Yo en este punto ya no sabía ni que pensar, Esme tenía algo pero ¿algo bueno?

-No entiendo nada- Les dije. Ellos simplemente se rieron.

-Lo que pasa es que… estoy embarazada-Ambos posaron su ojos sobre mí.

-oh!... Vaya!...-Me quede un poco impactado, alguna vez les había escuchado decir que querían tener hijos y yo alguna que otra vez les había bromeado con el tema, pero simplemente se quedaba en eso –¡Enhorabuena!- Dije al ver que se habían quedado serios. No querían que me malinterpretasen, estaba muy feliz por ellos no tenia duda que serian unos padres estupendos. Pero tras haber pensado que me iban a castigar me había quedado sorprendido por la noticia.

Vi como se relajaban, al parecer estaban temerosos de mi reacción. Continuamos cenando y mientras me dijeron que mi futuro sobrino o sobrina tenía prevista su llegaba en 8 meses y que todo estaba correcto. En ese momento decidí dejar de lado mi investigación sobre los ataques, no valía la pena preocupar a Esme por algo de lo que apenas tenía información.

* * *

 **A/N:** Gracias a todas los lectores que me han dejado reviews y tambien aquellos que no lo hacen pero que continuan leyendo esta historia, esto me hace querer continuar subiendo más capitulos.

He tenido algunas dudas con este capitulo y con introducir el embarazo de Esme, me daba miedo al efecto que podia tener en el desarrollo posterior de la historia, pero me vi en la necesidad de incluir un personaje y se me ocurrio que esta seria una buena idea, así que en los siguientes capitulos comenzareis a tener una idea de en quien se convertira ese bebe.

Una vez más gracias y espero sus comentarios.


	8. El incidente

**-Capítulo 8-**

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que había leído el informe forense y desde la noticia del embarazo de Esme. El tema de los ataques así como la llegada de los Cullen a Forks, había dejado de tener relevancia. En los dos casos hurra por nosotros.

La amistad con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se había afianzado, y aunque no me gustará admitirlo me había convertido junto con ellos en un chico popular. Tanto es así que tuve que sufrir el acoso de Jessica Stanley para que la invitara a tomar un batido, obviamente no consiguió tal cometido. A decir verdad tenía otra candidata en mente con la que no me importaría tomar ese batido, y esa era Bella Swan, a pesar de que nuestra relación solo se basaba en la clase de Biología. Hoy era uno de esos días donde compartiría una hora y media con ella. Como siempre yo llegaba antes que ella y los minutos que aun tardaría en llegar los dedicaba a pensar en que cosa nueva descubriría de ella.

-Hola Edward- me dijo sentándose a mi lado como cada clase.

-Buenos días Bella-Le sonreí tímidamente.

Hoy para mi desgracia y como para el resto de mis compañeros, no se trataría de ningún trabajo por parejas sino que de un examen sorpresa. A diferencia de mis compañeros yo no estaba de acuerdo con el examen no por él en sí, sino porque eso significaba que no tendría tiempo para estar con Bella. Una hora más tarde, el examen terminó así como la clase, cuando iba a ir hablar con Bella, esta salió rápidamente llevándose sus cosas. Este comportamiento no se adecuaba al normal de ella, así que a miedo de que pudiera haberle pasado algo decidí salir detrás. Cuando di con ella estaba saliendo del edificio y se encaminaba velozmente al bosque, que tras la menor actividad de ataques volvía a estar otra vez permitida su entrada. A pesar de eso, yo seguía desconfiando de lo que había allí dentro por lo que fui detrás de Bella.

Llegue donde se encontraba, parada en el medio del bosque mirando hacia un punto fijo.

-Bella ¿Qué haces?- Me acerque despacio y me coloque a su lado. Ella se limito a ponerse el dedo delante de la boca en señal de que me callase.

-Alguien nos observa- Dijo ella en voz baja. Mire hacia el mismo punto donde ella lo hacía y como si alguien hablase sentí que no estábamos solos.

-Bella vámonos-Intente tirar de su brazo pero ella se resistía. En ese momento algo paso entre nosotros que nos tiro al suelo. Rápidamente me levante y fui a socorrerla, al caer se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba visiblemente mareada. Conseguí levantarla y con dificultades dejamos el bosque atrás.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunte al ver que no decía nada. Mire su frente y un pequeño hilo de sangre empezaba a ser visible. –Estas sangrando, será mejor que te lleve al hospital-

Bella no se negó, aún parecía en shock, pero como no iba a estarlo algo nos había atacado en el bosque. Llegamos al hospital y solicite a Carlisle en la recepción esperando que no estuviera ocupado. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció.

-Edward ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Esta Esme bien?-Me preguntó aceleradamente, al parecer el nerviosismo con el que había preguntado por él, se lo había transmitido la enfermera.

-Si ella está bien, es mi amiga la que no se encuentra bien-Carlisle miró a Bella.

-Vayamos a uno de los box y me contáis que ha pasado-

Bella se sentó en una de las camillas y Carlisle empezó a examinarla, el corte en su frente era superficial y no necesitaba sutura alguna.

-Alguno de vosotros me va a explicar que ha pasado- Carlisle miro entre ambos - Edward-

-Pues es que….- Empecé a intentar explicarme, pero me Bella me corto.

-Doctor Cullen ha sido todo culpa mía-La mire sorprendido hasta ahora Bella parecía estar en un estado catatónico. –Salí corriendo de clase al recordar que había olvidado un libro en el autobús escolar y cuando pise la hierba mojada caí, afortunadamente Edward fue a socorrerme- Por alguna razón ella no quería contar lo que realmente había sucedido.

-Sí y yo me asuste al ver que no reaccionaba, pensaba que tendría algún daño importante por eso la traje rápidamente para que la atendieses- Complete la historia ficticia, note como Bella me sonreía tímidamente. No hay mal que por bien no venga.

-Has hecho bien Edward, aun así Isabella me gustaría hacerte una prueba para descartar cualquier daño y por supuesto debo de llamar a tu padre –Carlisle anoto alguna cosas en el informe y se fue.

-¿Por qué no has querido contar lo que pasó?- Le pregunté tras cerciorar que Carlisle se había marchado.

-Lo siento Edward por mentirle, pero… ¿tú sabes realmente lo que nos ha pasado en el bosque? Es todo muy confuso y estoy investigando en ello- Al parecer Bella al igual que yo había notado lo extraño del bosque. Le iba a contestar cuando la cortina se abrió y el padre de Bella entró. El se quedo mirándome.

-Chico fuera- Hizo un gesto con la mano. Bella asintió y me fui.

Una hora más tarde a Bella le dieron el alta, su prueba había salido bien y solo necesitaba descansar. Me encontraba en la sala de espera cuando ella se acercó a mí.

-Gracias por todo… no se qué hubiera pasado si no fuera por ti-

-No tienes porque agradecerlo-

-No en serio déjame recompensarte, este sábado vayamos a la pizzería, y así hablamos de todo…-

-De acuerdo- Su padre enseguida la llamo para que volviera con él y nos despedimos.

Me quede mirando cómo se iba hasta que note un brazo que me rodeaba por los hombros. Gire mi cabeza y vi que era Carlisle.

-Edward te entiendo, curiosamente tu hermana y yo también tuvimos un comienzo accidentando, recuerdas que la conocí cuando se cayó de un árbol del campus universitario- Claro que lo recuerdo, es una anécdota que ambos cuentan asiduamente. El como Esme se había subido a un árbol al igual que otros estudiantes para protestar por la tala indiscriminada de árboles y cómo Carlisle había sido el primero en socorrerla cuando la rama sobre la que estaba sentada se rompió haciendo que golpease contra el suelo y se rompiese una pierna. –Si necesitas algún consejo… – Le mire incrédulo, que era ahora ¿el Doctor Amor? Además que consejos necesitaba, Bella era solo mi amiga ¿no?

* * *

 **A/N: Gracias por todos los que continuan este viaje. También me gustaría que siguierais ofreciendo vuestras criticas y opiniones, es gratificamente escribir teniendolos en cuenta.**


	9. Las sospechas de Bella

**-Capítulo 9-**

El sábado era el día que Bella y yo habíamos quedado para hablar de lo que había sucedido en el bosque. A media tarde me encontraba esperando el autobús que pasaría recogerme, afortunadamente el transporte urbano que había sido cancelado por los ataques volvía a estar operativo, por lo que ya no necesitaba que nadie fuera a llevarme a los sitios. Así que ahí me encontraba yo al lado del indicador de la parada del autobús rodeado de arboles y con un frio extremo, hacia unos días que la nieve había comenzado a caer y el rio a helarse, pero que esperaba era octubre y por esta época del año en Alaska la situación era extremadamente peor. Mire mi reloj y vi que aun quedaba cinco minutos para que el autobús llegase.

Estaba nervioso, ¿por Bella? Sí ¿por escuchar cual era su opinión de los ataques? Sí, pero aliviado por no ser el único que se ha dado cuenta que esto no era normal. Un murmullo detrás de mi me hizo girarme. Fije mi mirada entre las ramas y volví a escuchar dicho murmullo aunque este cada vez se hacía más fácil de entender…

-¡Chico! ¿Vas a subir o qué?-

El conductor del autobús me miraba con cara de molestia. Rápidamente subí y me senté al final para así poder tener una mejor visión del punto donde antes me encontraba. Mientras me alejaba no aparte la mirada de ese punto pero no apareció ¿acaso esperaba que alguien saliese entre los arboles? Sí, y sobre todo tras que aquel murmullo dijese claramente "te tengo". ¿Sería lo correcto decirle esto a alguien?, desde luego a Esme y Carlisle no, ya que la primera comenzaría a preocuparse y esto no era bueno para ella en su estado, y el segundo enseguida descubriría que leí el informe. Puede que Bella fuese la correcta depositante de mi secreto, pero antes debía conocer cuáles eran sus sospechas.

Me baje en la parada frente a la pizzería y espere pacientemente a bella. Al cabo de unos segundos ella apareció con su bicicleta.

-Edward, siento llegar tarde pero tuve que poner una excusa tonta a mi padre, por eso vengo con la bicicleta. Para él, estoy con Angela de camino a la Push. Pero sabes de la que venía he pensado que no es tan mala idea, no creo que lo correcto sea hablar de "esto" en medio de una pizzería en Forks-

-Tienes razón, ¿pero ir hasta la Push caminando?- Varios kilómetros separaban ambas zonas.

-Sí, hay un camino que recorre los acantilados y estaríamos alejados del bosque, si salimos ya creo que podríamos estar de vuelta antes de anochecer- Aun no estaba muy convencido del plan de Bella, pero su mirada de seguridad me hizo confiar en ella.

Comenzamos el camino note que Bella en vez de subirse a la su bicicleta caminaba junto a ella.

-¿Por qué no subes a ella? Será más fácil y si quieres voy a tu lado, así no notaré tanto el frio- Le propuse.

-Créeme es mejor ir así, si me subo tendrás que volver a llevarme al hospital, soy muy patosa- Rió.

-Al menos la historia que le contamos a Carlisle era en parte verdad-

-Sí, sobre eso… lo siento no está bien que hubiéramos mentido, pero era imposible que nuestra historia fuera creíble- No deje que continuara hablar.

-No te preocupes, tienes toda la razón, desde ese día hasta yo pongo en duda lo que pasó-

Ella asintió.

-Que te parece que hasta que lleguemos a la playa de la Push nos contáramos algo sobre nosotros, quiero saber algo de ti antes de que me catalogues como loca después de lo que te voy a contar de mis investigaciones-

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?-

Ella pareció dudar y apretó el manillar de la bicicleta con sus manos.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?-

Mire al frente pensando como comenzar la conversación.

-Lo siento quizás no debería de haber preguntado, eso es muy personal- Ella tartamudeo e intento excusarse, cosa que encontré encantadora.

-Es completamente lógica tu pregunta, el otro día tu me hablaste de ti y yo en cambio nada- Le quite importancia, ya que su pregunta tenia totalmente fundamente y sobre todo después de ella contarme sobre su vida. Ella se había quedado callada esperando a que comenzase con la historia de mi vida y por alguna razón me encontraba totalmente relajado para contársela.

-Creo que debo de empezar desde el principio. Nací en una granja en Columbus en el estado de Ohio, mi padre era un abogado que tras la muerte de mi abuelo había heredado dicha granja y mi madre era una escritora frustrada que tras el nacimiento de mi hermana tuvo que dejar de lado su pasión y ser una ama de casa. Según mi hermana fui una sorpresa ya que nadie esperaba que el matrimonio Masen con una hija de 15 años fuera a tener un bebe, pero ¡aquí estoy!- Levanté los brazos para exagerar mi relato y Bella se rió.

-Desgraciadamente no tengo muchos recuerdos propios de cómo fui mi vida en Columbus o de mis padres, porque cuando tenía 5 años murieron un accidente de coche- Bella ahogo un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-Lo siento- Dijo ella apresuradamente.

-No lo sientas, yo no lo hago- Ella me miro con extrañeza –No es que no quiera a mis padres, pero creo que por suerte no fui consciente de lo que pasó y el tiempo que pase con ellos fue demasiado breve, pero a decir verdad sí que recuerdo el día que fallecieron. Mis padres tenían que ir a realizar algunas tareas a otra ciudad, mi madre me había dicho que me dejaría con la tía Sasha y así me entretendría jugando con mis primas hasta que ellos volviesen. El día paso y mis padres no volvieron, la tía Sasha me dijo que pasaría la noche en su casa y que al día siguiente Esme vendría a buscarme, yo obviamente no lo sabía pero mis padres se habían salido de la carretera de camino a recogerme y habían tenido un grave accidente donde ambos habían fallecido- Paré un momento de contar mi relato.

-Edward si no quieres no sigas- Le dije que no con la cabeza. Me estaba ayudando contar lo que paso, Carlisle siempre dice que es bueno que de vez en cuando lo haga.

-Pero sabes, dentro de la mayor oscuridad siempre hay luz, y para mi esa luz fueron Esme y Carlisle. Al día siguiente Esme llegó acompañada de su novio, al que había presentado a la familia en acción de gracias. Ambos trataron de explicarme lo que había pasado pero yo al parecer no me enteraba de nada, ya que meses más tarde aun preguntaba por mis padres. Unos días más tarde, tras el entierro de mis padres, tome mi primer avión y comencé mi nueva vida con Esme y Carlisle. Muchos años más tarde conocí la odisea con la que Esme tuvo que lidiar para que yo pudiera tomar ese avión con ellos. Al parecer la querida tía Sasha pretendía obtener mi tutela, cosa que a Esme no le hizo mucha gracia y se enfrento a ella, lo que acabó con la tía Sasha diciendo varias cosas desagradables de mi hermana y dando por finalizada nuestra relación familiar.-

-Que mujer más….- Bella pareció censurarse.

-Sí, eso y mucho más- Ella rió ante mi comentario.

-Edward, de verdad no tenía que haber preguntado nada, es muy triste- Se lamentó.

-La muerte de mis padres es triste, aunque salvo por eso mi vida ha sido muy normal, el ser criado por Esme y Carlisle me dio la oportunidad de viajar, conocer, aprender… son dos personas muy especiales-

-Me gustaría conocerles, bueno al menos en una situación normal, no en un hospital-

-En cuanto le diga a Esme comenzará a prepararte algún dulce para que vayas a casa- Reí.

-Y yo estaré encantada-

Casi sin percatarnos llegamos a la playa de la Push.

-Ves como no era muy largo el camino- Dijo ella dejando su bicicleta apoyada en un roca y sentándose sobre ella. –Ven siéntate debes de estar agotado-

Me senté a su lado y mire al horizonte donde las olas del mar rompían.

-Creo que tras conocerte mejor, eres digno de conocer mis teorías locas-

-Como sean igual de locas que las mías vamos directos para el ala de psiquiatría.-

-Cuando llegue a Forks a finales de agosto…-Comenzó Bella –Ya se habían producido las cuatro víctimas normales, mi padre intento tranquilizarme diciéndome que la situación era normal y que obviamente esto no era Phoenix. Al principio no le di mucha importancia pero un día estando contemplando el jardín trasero desde la ventana de mi habitación vi algo moverse, te digo algo porque realmente no sé lo que fue las ramas se movían pero no llegaba a ver qué era.- Bella había experimentado los mismo que yo, estaba claro que no me había vuelto loco.

-La parte racional de mi cerebro le busco una explicación coherente y asumí que se trataba de algún animal salvaje. Pero varias noches más tarde desperté sobresaltada, al mirar en la esquina de mi habitación una silueta masculina parecía estar mirándome desde la penumbra, rápidamente prendí la luz pero no había nadie. En los días posteriores volví a ver esa figura primero en mi habitación, luego en la calle y finalmente en el bosque. Ese día cuando estábamos en clase de biología volví a ver esa figura en el bosque no sé de donde saque el coraje pero quería acabar con esta desdicha que me está volviendo loca-

-¿Por eso saliste corriendo?- Pregunté ella asintió y continuo.

-Hasta el otro día había recopilado alguna información- abrió su mochila y saco varios libros, entre ellos ese que había adquirido yo también en Port Angeles sobre los vampiros.

-Yo también tengo ese libro- Le dije.

-Pues va a ser que estamos igual de locos- No sabía qué referencia podía tener ese libro, me lo había leído en varios días y más que tópicos acerca de los vampiros no tenia. Espera un momento…

-¡Vampiros!- Grite, la dentadura en Karen Stuart podría corresponder a la mordedura de un vampiro, pero realmente… ¡vampiros!

Ella me chisto para que bajara la voz.

-No hables tan alto, por eso mismo pensé que era mejor hablarlo en la Push, al parecer en este territorio viven sus enemigos naturales- La mire para que lo dijera.

-Los hombres lobo- Estaba completamente sorprendido pero no porque fuera extraño sino porque muchas cosas tenían sentido.

-El otro día creo que nos ataco un vampiro. En el libro que ambos tenemos cuenta sobre los vampiros que más común tenemos en mente. Pero en este otro- Bella puso delante el segundo libro que había sacado de la mochila. –Habla de unos vampiros más humanos que fácilmente se confunden entre nosotros- Ella se quedo mirando para que confirmara sus sospechas, y creo que era el momento de exponerle las mías.

-Bella, creo que tienes toda la razón. Pero esto que voy a contarte no se lo puedes decir a nadie ni a tu padre, sobre todo a él ya que si se enterase no sería yo el único perjudicado- Pensé en el problema en que podría meter a Carlisle. –Hace un mes, encontré en el escritorio de Carlisle el informe forense de la última victima encontrada muerta, al parecer la causa de su muerte había sido por una mordedura humana en el cuello- Bella abrió tanto los ojos que pensé que se le saldrían. –Y hay más esta mañana cuando esperaba el autobús alguien murmuro a mis espaldas dentro del bosque "te tengo"- Bella saltó de la roca y se puso de pie.

-Todo tiene sentido, las muertes en el bosque, los movimientos rápidos, el frio…- Bella abrió el libro y paso la hojas velozmente -Escucha Edward, _"los fríos o popularmente conocidos como vampiros, se caracterizan por una velocidad superior a la captada por el ojo humano, su condición les impide salir a luz del sol, por lo que prefieren zonas del norte. Debido a su estado de no muertos la sangre no corre por sus venas por lo que el frio se mantiene en ellos. Su única forma de alimentación es la obtención de sangre humana por mordedura"_ El otro día en el bosque, lo que paso entre nosotros me agarro el brazo y estaba helado, no le vimos por su velocidad y los ataques solo se producen en la noche o en días lluviosos porque no puede darle el sol. Y lo peor de todo es que según por lo que me cuentas el ya sabe que lo hemos descubierto- Bella se lleva la mano a la cabeza en signo de preocupación.

-Tranquila, hay algo que podamos hacer- Dije mientras cogía la mano de su cabeza. Nuestras manos estaban frías, pero irradiaban un calor reconfortante.

-¿Bella?- Un chico se acerco corriendo hasta nosotros -¡Bella!- Este rompió nuestro contacto poniéndose en medio de los dos.

-¡Jake!- Al parecer Bella y él se conocían.

-¿Cómo no me dijiste que venias a la Push?- Bella había comenzado a recoger los libros y los metió en su mochila.

-Pues… es que estaba enseñándole a Edward los alrededores de Forks, y sin darnos cuenta llegamos aquí- El tal Jake se giro a mí e hizo una mirada de desaprobación.

-Ya que tu amigo se va… podrías quedarte, ven a mi casa y te enseño las motos que me ha traído mi padre- Este tal Jake me estaba empezando a caer bastante mal.

-Edward y ya nos íbamos, enseguida anochecerá y mi padre se enfadará sino llego antes.- Bella intento despedirse de Jake.

-Insisto, mi padre te puede acercar más tarde al tuyo no le importará- Este chico era muy persistente.

-Gracias Jake, pero no quiero que Edward vuelva solo- Jake se giró a mí y dijo – Tu amigo apesta- y se fue corriendo.

-Que agradable encuentro- Dije irónicamente –Tu amigo es muy educado- Bella arrugo la nariz.

-Siento lo de su comportamiento, pero tampoco tengas esa visión de él, en realidad es un chico estupendo- En ese momento sentí celos. –Es como mi hermano pequeño- Suspiré aliviado.

-Antes tenias razón anochecerá si no nos vamos ya- Emprendimos el camino de vuelta.


	10. Cara a Cara

**-Capítulo 10-**

Unos fuertes golpes me hicieron saltar apresuradamente de la cama. La falta de luz indicaba que aun era de noche, busque el reloj y comprobé que eran las 3 de la madrugada. La hora maldita pensé.

Los golpes que me habían despertado volvieron a producirse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Murmure extrañado.

El ruido parecía provenir de la planta de abajo, para ser más exactos de la puerta principal. Salí al pasillo y desde la parte de arriba intente mirar hacia abajo pero la posición de la escalera no permitía ver la entrada. Seguí recorriendo el pasillo y entré en el despacho de Carlisle, quizás desde su ventana podria ver que estaba produciendo esos ruidos. Me acerque a la ventana con sigilo y aparte con cuidado la cortina. Delante de la puerta no había nada y los golpes habían dejado de oírse.

Salí del despacho y volví a recorrer el mismo pasillo hasta estar delante del principio de las escaleras. Las fui bajando despacio, la planta de abajo estaba totalmente a oscuras lo único que era capaz de ver eran las siluetas de los muebles gracias a la claridad que desprendía la noche. Continué recorriendo la sala hasta que llegue a la puerta principal y comprobé que esta estaba cerrada. Recordé que Esme había hecho cambiar todas las cerraduras tras el incidente de la puerta de la cocina.

-Crees que una simple puerta impediría que entrase…-Gire mi cuerpo lentamente hacia donde provenía esa profunda voz que se me clavaba en la cabeza. A unos pocos metros de mi una silueta en la penumbra acechaba.

-Es verdad que la última vez que estuve aquí me fue más fácil entrar- La silueta se movía lentamente hacia a mí, lo que me permitió comprobar que se trataba de un hombre de gran musculatura.

-Pero la comida que me encontré no me gustó, odio que vengan con sorpresa en su interior- Mi mente viajo rápidamente a Esme y al día que me la encontré desorientada en el salón y con la puerta de la cocina abierta. Este ser pareció aprovechar mi momento divagación y se acerco para estar casi por completo a un palmo de mí. Fue en ese instante donde me fije en sus características, era un hombre joven, de pelo rubio y tez blanquecina, pero sobre todo lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos rojos como si estuvieran inyectados en sangre. Fue ahí donde no aguante más y grite, grite como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Pasos apresurados bajaron rápidamente las escaleras. La luz en la sala se encendió y vi aparecer a Carlisle y Esme que con una mirada de preocupación se acercaban a mí. ¿Qué hacían aquí? Que se fueran, si realmente había un vampiro en la casa tendrían que estar subiendo al coche. Carlisle se puso delante de mi e intente apártalo para buscar al hombre que hasta hace unos momentos amenazaba mi vida. Esme también se había acercado y me agarraba del brazo. Los aparte a ambos empujándolos con tal mala suerte que mi fuerza fue superior a la Esme y acabe tirándola en el suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando la lucidez volvió a mí y como si una venda se hubiera caído de mis ojos contemple la situación que se mostraba ante mí.

Carlisle me había soltado y estaba ayudando a levantarse a Esme.

-Lo siento… yo no quería… no se qué ha pasado- Intente justificarme ante la culpabilidad que me estaba invadiendo. Quise acercarme para comprobar que Esme estuviera bien, pero Carlisle levanto la mano para que me detuviera.

-Vete a tu dormitorio- Agache la cabeza avergonzado y subí las escaleras.

Me tire pesadamente sobre la cama, escondí mi cara en la almohada y comencé a llorar por la impotencia de lo que había sucedido, por el daño que le había causado a mi hermana y por el miedo de no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Desperté cuando los rayos de sol golpearon mi cara, anoche tras los acontecimientos me debí de quedar dormido. Tome una ducha, me vestí y salí de mi habitación. Escuche la televisión de la cocina encendida, suspire tendría que afrontar lo que había pasado tarde o temprano. Entre cuidadosamente en la cocina y allí me encontré a Carlisle leyendo el periódico y bebiéndose una taza de café.

-Buenos días- Salude, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. El hizo un gesto con la cabeza a forma de saludo y volvió a fijar la vista en el periódico. Fui hasta el armario donde se guardaban mis cereales y comencé a prepararme el desayuno. Me senté en frente de Carlisle y distraídamente mire a mí alrededor. La cocina estaba impoluta, normalmente a esta hora Esme ya habría preparado el té que se tomaba desde que había sustituido el café. Pero los utensilios que utilizaba estaban correctamente ordenados sobre la encimera de la cocina como si no se hubieran usado.

-¿Dónde está Esme?- Me aventuré a preguntar.

-Hoy se tuvo que marchar pronto, tenía una reunión en Seattle- Carlisle había cerrado el periódico y me miraba, suponía que aquí comenzaría la charla sobre lo que sucedió anoche.

-¿Está bien?- Pregunte haciendo referencia a la caída que le había provocado. -¿Están bien los dos?- Ese era mi mayor miedo que hubiera dañado a mi sobrino o sobrina no nato.

-Ambos están perfectamente- Me sentí aliviado. –Pero, creo que debo ser yo el que tiene que preguntarte si tú estás bien-

Me quede callado, no sabía cómo responderle obviamente no estaba bien, pero tampoco podía decirle que mi comportamiento se debía a que un vampiro me estaba amenazando mientras que el mi hermana estaba durmiendo en la planta de arriba.

Suspiro resignado y de debajo del periódico sacó una carpeta que coloco delante de mí. Se trataba de la carpeta de la autopsia de Karen Stuart.

-El día que te fui a buscar a la biblioteca, vi que habías tomado prestado unos libros de odontología, y no te voy a negar que me sorprendió a pesar de que sabía de tu interés por estudiar medicina en el futuro, nunca habías mostrado una especial atención por esa rama. Pero no le di más importancia, suponía que simplemente tenías interés. Pero hace unos días cuando estaba reordenando los cajones del escritorio de mi despacho encontré esto- Abrió la carpeta y delante del informe forense donde indicaba la causa de la muerte, se encontraba el envoltorio de uno de los caramelos que había comido ese día. Al parecer cuando escuche a Carlisle acercase había cerrado rápidamente la carpeta sin percatarme de que había dejado una huella en forma de envoltorio.

-Yo…- Intente decir algo, pero Carlisle continuo.

-Entonces en ese momento me di cuenta que tu interés por la odontología no se debía simplemente a algo formativo, sino a lo que habías leído en este informe. Y creo que después de las cosas que gritabas anoche has resuelto el caso-

-¿Y qué es lo que gritaba?- Realmente recordaba gritar pero no decir nada.

-Decías continuamente, asesino- Al menos no habría gritado vampiro, sino la conversación seria en una habitación acolchada y yo con una camisa de fuerzas.

-Respóndeme Edward ¿había anoche alguien en la casa?-

-No lo sé…- Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, ya esta hasta dudando del estado de mi mente.

-Cuéntame con detalle que fue lo que paso-

Comencé a contarle exactamente todo lo que había ocurrido, como unos ruidos me habían despertado y que había visto una silueta parecida a la de un hombre en la planta de abajo. Me ahorre de contarle la conversación que tuve con dicho ser.

-Entonces… ¿tu tampoco crees que lo que ha matado a esos senderistas sea un animal?- Pregunté temeroso.

-Los dos primeros tengo la certeza de que han sido asesinados por un oso… pero los dos últimos creo, bueno en el hospital creemos, que se trata de crímenes cometidos por la mano del hombre-

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- Pregunte enfurecido. Me daba igual que fuera un vampiro o cualquier humano, habíamos estados expuestos a un criminal y él lo sabía.

-Edward no puedo hablar abiertamente de los casos del hospital-

-Déjate de tonterías, ¿es que vale más tu posición antes que la vida de tu familia? Porque sospecho… no más bien se que la persona que estuvo aquí ayer ya lo estuvo antes, para ser exactos cuando Esme estaba sola. No quiero ni pensar lo que le podría haberle hecho- Llevaba tiempo intentando evitar esta conversación con Carlisle, pero estábamos en un punto de no retorno.

-Esme está sola en esta casa la mayor parte del tiempo y tu tan tranquilo en el hospital sabiendo que hay un asesino en serie justo al lado de ella-

-¿Ahora te preocupas de tu hermana? Cuando llevas meses recriminándola por venirnos a Forks, cuando intenta arreglar las cosas por y para ti… Edward estas muy equivocado y creo que deberías empezar a cambiar tu aptitud y comportamiento-

-Tú no eres mi padre para decirme lo que debo o no de hacer-

Salí de la cocina sin que a Carlisle le diera tiempo a contestarme. Volví a mi cuarto y encendí mi cadena de música. No quería ni verle ni hablar con él. Cuando me hube calmado, pensé que lo mejor era hablar con Bella y averiguar si ella había tenido una experiencia como la mía. Vi que estaba conectada en el chat y le envié un mensaje ya que sospechaba que Carlisle andarían rondando el pasillo.

" _Hola Bella, ¿estás bien?"_

" _Sí, ¿tu estas bien?"_

" _No, creo que ayer el vampiro estuvo en mi casa, pude hablar con el"_

" _Imposible ¿te ha hecho algo?"_

" _No, pero estuvo muy cerca. Me dijo que ya había estado en mi casa"_

" _¡Edward debemos de vernos!"_

" _Mañana a la hora de la comida"_

" _Está bien, pero si ocurre algo o simplemente necesitas hablar, llámame"_

" _Gracias"_

Nos despedidos y miré la pantalla hasta que Bella se desconectó. Ansiaba que llegase mañana, necesitaba expulsar todos los sentimientos que llevaba dentro, ella era la única que me comprendía. El resto del día paso sin sobresaltos, para mi sorpresa Carlisle no había acudido a mí y era extraño porque aunque esta no era la primera pelea que teníamos sí que era la primera que quedaba de esta manera. A media tarde alguien llamo a mi puerta y la comenzó abrir lentamente al no recibir respuesta.

-Cielo…-Era Esme, ya que era la que me ponía todos estos motes cariñosos. Ella se acercó a la cama donde estaba recostado y me aparto los pies para sentarse.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- A que venía esa pregunta ella comenzó a revolver mi pelo.

-Sí…- No entendía porque me preguntaba si estaba bien.

-Carlisle me ha dicho que ayer estabas delirando por la fiebre y que esta mañana aún tenías algo. Deberías haberme dicho ayer cuando llegaste que te encontrabas mal- Al parecer Carlisle le había contado esta mentira. Me senté para quedar frente a ella.

-No era nada. Pero… ¿tu estas bien?- Después de todo lo que Carlisle me había ocultado no me extrañaba que hubiera mentido en eso también.

-Perfectamente, estamos fuertes como un roble- Dijo mientras se llevaba la manos a la barriga, esa que ya no permitía ocultar que estaba embarazada.

-Lo siento quería disculparme por lo de anoche- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Anoche no pasó nada- Sentenció. –Ahora levanta ese culo, y vamos a cenar que además he dejado a Carlisle solo en la cocina por lo que igual al final solo podemos comer unos sándwiches- Me levante como indico y la seguí hasta la cocina, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta y Carlisle acababa de preparar la comida.

-Que sorpresa… no se te ha quemado nada- Dijo Esme inspeccionando la comida.

-Estoy aprendiendo-

-No sé cómo pudiste sobrevivir los dos primeros años de universidad- Rió Esme.

-Todo se lo debo a Eleazar, sino hubiera sido por el no hubiera llegado al tercer año-

Ambos continuaron con la conversación mientras que yo me limite a servirme la cena y comerla. De vez en cuando notaba la mirada de Carlisle, parecía algo nervioso. Igual tenía miedo que fuera a desenmascarar su mentida y contarle todo a Esme.

-Edward, estas muy callado- Esme me paso la mano por la espalda.

-Es que estoy cansado, debe de ser por la fiebre de anoche- Dije esto último mirando a Carlisle.

-Después de cenar te pasas por mi despacho y te receto algo- Esa era la frase en clave para decirme que íbamos hablar luego y que le siguiera la mentira.

-Además tienes que estar sano para la sorpresa que os voy a dar- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa? Siempre pienso que conozco a Carlisle hasta que sale con algo así.

-Tu última sorpresa, fue irnos a otro Estado- Bromeó Esme.

-Me has pillado cariño- Carlisle se llevo la mano al pecho como si lamentará el descubrimiento. Yo en cambio ya me estaba cansando.

-Nos vamos, más bien os vais- Nos apunto con los dedos- El próximo fin de semana a Alaska-

¡Alaska! Un momento irnos Esme y yo Alaska, eso ahora porque. Justo ahora en medio del curso escolar. Al igual que yo Esme también se había quedado callada.

-No entiendo de irnos ahora- Pregunto Esme. –No me malinterpretes, estoy encantada de ir Alaska, pero pensaba que iríamos a ver a Eleazar y Carmen en navidades-

-Y esa era la idea, pero eso lo planeamos antes de saber que estabas embarazada, y para navidades estarás de 26 semanas y no se recomienda volar a partir de la semana 24. Hable con Carmen para que vinieran ellos pero ambos trabajan así que pensé que fuerais Edward y tu- Carlisle le acariciaba las manos, parecía nervioso o al menos lo nervioso que podría parecer alguien como Carlisle, que nunca se sobresalta por nada.

-Me parece una idea estupenda- Esme rió contenta y Carlisle pareció soltar todo el aire que estado conteniendo.

-A mí también- Ya que esto iba de mentir a Esme al menos intentaría que ella fuese lo más feliz posible.

Acabamos de cenar y enseguida Esme se disculpó diciendo que estaba muy cansada y que se iba dormir.

-Recuerda de pedir tus medicinas a Carlisle- Dijo antes de marchar.

Así que Carlisle y yo acabamos de recoger la mesa y ambos subimos a su despacho.

-Gracias, por no decirle nada a Esme- Me dijo nada más cerrar la puerta.

-No lo hice por ti-

-Por supuesto, no me esperaba otra reacción por tu parte- Continué mirándole con el ceño fruncido a la espera que me contase porque quería hablar conmigo.

-Quería explicarte lo de Alaska… esta mañana después de nuestra… conversación. Decidí que la policía tendría que venir a la casa e inspeccionarla en busca de huellas o alguna pista. No quiero estresar a tu hermana con esto, desde luego no en su estado-

-¿Y que la vas a mantener todo el tiempo en la ignorancia?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero primero quiero saber a que nos enfrentamos y esperar al menos dos meses más para decírselo-

-En dos meses pueden ocurrir un montón de cosas- En dos meses ese ser podría habernos matado a todos.

-Si, en dos meses un bebe prematuro sería viable-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Pues de que tu hermana tiene la tensión relativamente alta, si eso lo juntamos con una noticia como esta podría ponerse de parto o en el peor de los casos sufrir un aborto, y no voy arriesgar la vida de mi mujer y mi hijo por algo que aún no se-

Me acerque hasta Carlisle y le extendí mi mano.

-Te prometo que no le diré nada-

Carlisle apretó mi mano y sellé el cometido de no contarle nada a Esme.

Al día siguiente llegue al instituto, mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a Bella delante de la puerta, en cuanto me vio se dirigió a mí. Sin decir nada me agarro del brazo y me arrastro en dirección contraria a la del resto de estudiantes hasta encontrarnos fuera del recinto escolar. Caminamos por Forks sin decir nada hasta que llegamos al parque.

-Cuéntame- Me pregunto Bella mientras nos sentábamos en un banco.

-¿Quieres que nos saltemos las clases?- Aunque si quería contarle todo lo que había ocurrido no veía conveniente perder las clases.

-No tendremos clases a las que acudir si antes nos mata un vampiro- Suspiré, tenía razón aunque aun estaba preocupado por ir a clase.

Comencé a contar mi relato de lo ocurrido incluyendo la conversación con Carlisle. Bella me mirada expectante.

-Supongo que este fin de semana tu padre se pasará por mi casa para ver que encuentran-

-¿Y que encontrará? Nada… si no han sido capaces de identificarlo antes no lo harán ahora- Bella se veía frustrada.

-¿Pero qué hacemos? Es una situación muy difícil de tratar. No me veo capaz de llegar a Esme y Carlisle y decirles que hay un vampiro que nos ronda-

-Pues igual es lo que deberíamos de hacer. Creo que estamos corriendo demasiada suerte y tengo miedo de que pase algo- Dijo apenada.

Su gesto compungido hizo que sintiera un dolor intenso en el pecho. Bella estaba preocupada y era angustioso verla así, no lo pensé dos veces y la abrace. Ella no pareció incomodarle ya que se abrazo a mí.

El resto del día lo pasamos juntos. Lidiando con la situación ninguno de los dos teníamos la mente como para ir a clase. La hora en la Bella debería de estar en casa se acercó y yo me ofrecí acompañarla.

-No tenias porque haberme acompañado… pero gracias- Me agarro la mano en señal de agradecimiento cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa. Nos quedamos mirándonos aun cogidos de la mano, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y sin percibir como, el espacio entre nosotros comenzó hacerse menor. Estábamos a unos milímetros de que nuestros labios se rozarán cuando escuchamos voces provenir del interior. Bella se aparto rápidamente.

-Charlie esta dentro, será mejor que entre-

Yo asentí aun sin poder hablar por el momento que acababa de suceder o que había estado a punto de suceder. Bella hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Aun anonadado por la situación tome el autobús y me dirigí a casa mientras una tonta sonrisa aparecía en mi cara.


	11. Eleazar y Carmen

**-Capítulo 11-**

El fin de semana llegó. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte ansiaba volver Alaska, la vida era más fácil allí, pero por otra veía la necesidad de quedarme, puede que el vampiro ahora fuese a por Bella. Incluso en estos momentos hasta me preocupaba que Carlisle se quedase solo.

La duración del vuelo hasta Alaska era de tres horas y Esme quiso aprovechar ese tiempo, para una sus charlas de mama oso.

-¿Y qué tal por las clases?- Empezó preguntando.

-Bien…- Respondí simplemente.

-¿Solo bien?- Ella parecía dudar de mi respuesta. Asentí.

-Edward, si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar conmigo o con Carlisle-

-No, no hay ningún problema- Era más fácil mentirla cuando no estabamos en un espacio reducido sin escapatoria.

-Esperaba que tú me lo explicarás pero… lo sé todo.- La miré horrorizado ¿Cómo se podría haber enterado de todo? ¿Es que ella también sospechaba de algo?

-Yo quería contártelo desde hace unas semanas… pero Carlisle me dijo que…- No sabía cómo comenzar la conversación en medio de un lugar público.

-¿Me estás diciendo que este comportamiento lleva ocurriendo desde hace semanas y que encima Carlisle lo sabía?- La vi revolverse en su asiento mientras se llevaba las manos a la barriga. Por favor, por favor que no se ponga de parto. Suplique.

-Sí lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Carlisle dijo que esperase al menos dos meses para contártelo-

-¿Dos meses? ¿Cuántas más clases puedes volver a faltar en dos meses?- Abrí los ojos expectante cuando empezó hablar de las clases.

-Lo que no entiendo es si ya has faltado más veces porque solo me avisaron este lunes por un día- En ese momento caí en la cuenta, me estaba hablando del día de clases que me salte para hablar con Bella del vampiro. Tenía que inventarme algo rápido para evitar acabar contando la verdad.

-De verdad Esme, solo ha sido un día. Pero… es que lo hable con Carlisle… porque…- Venga Edward piensa algo rápido que Esme ya esta arrugando la nariz.

–Hay una chica…-

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya!- Ella se sorprendió y vi como relajaba el ceño fruncido y aparecía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Vale Edward, esto es mejor que lo del vampiro.

-La chica es….- Pero ella me interrumpió.

-Cielo, no tienes que avergonzarte porque te guste una chica. Si te soy sincera pensaba que estas cosas me las vendrías a contar a mi primero y no a Carlisle. Entiendo que son cosas de chicos, pero a mí me puedes contar todo- Bueno al menos ya se había relajado y no volvía a tener las manos sobre la barriga.

-Pero una cosa te la voy a dejar muy clara, nada de faltar más a clase- Me dijo apuntando con el dedo.

La siguiente hora se baso en un interrogatorio de Esme con preguntas de quien era la chica. Llegó un punto que encontré la situación vergonzosa y embarazosa por lo que sugerí cambiar el tema.

-¿Oye cuando sabemos si es niño o niña?-

-Espero que para la próxima revisión, en la última el bebe estaba girado y no se veía nada más que su precioso culito- Rió. Desde que Esme se había enterado de que estaba embarazada se encontraba más relajada y tranquila. Aunque yo seguía preocupado por la tensión alta.

-¿Y tú qué crees que es?- Siempre había escuchado que las madres muchas veces lo presienten.

-Yo creo que es un niño, aunque Carlisle dice que es una niña. Así que estamos pensado nombre para ambos.-

-¿Y qué nombres habéis pensado?-

-Si es niño Liam o Riley, y si es una niña Jane o Brianna-

-¿Brianna?-

-Si, al parecer es un nombre galés y Carlisle dice que le gusta su diminutivo, Bree-

-Bree Cullen- Pensé en voz alta, sonaba bien.

Una media hora más tarde aterrizamos en Alaska. Pasamos a recoger nuestras maletas y salimos a la terminal.

-¡Essie! ¡Eddie!- Una mujer de pelo oscuro se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Si tardo mas en verte, sería el bebe el que vendría solo- Carmen, era la mujer que se había acercado a nosotros. Una muy buena amiga de la universidad de Esme, y que se había encargado de cuidarme cuando Esme y Carlisle tenían clase o trabajaban.

-Pero… ¿y este hombre?- Dijo ahora dirigiéndose hacia mí –Esme ¿te divorcias y no me dices nada?- Bromeó.

-Tía Carmen déjalo- Otra cosa no, pero Carmen siempre era el alma de cualquier lugar, y algunas cabezas ya se habían girado hacia nosotros por sus gritos.

-Si ya sabía yo que era mi bebe- Dijo abrazándome –Bueno, mi bebe de metro ochenta- Me planto dos sonoros besos en la cara. –Venga vayamos al coche, que tengo a Eleazar preparando comida española. Le he dicho que tenias antojo y no queremos que el bebe nos salga con una tortilla de patatas en la cara-

Nos subimos al coche y pasamos por aquellas calle tan conocidas para mí pero que ahora no eran más que un lugar. Pensaba que el volver a ver otra vez el sitio me iba hacer sentir como en casa, pero lo que hicieron fue ver que Forks era realmente mi hogar.

Carmen aparcó el coche y entramos en su casa. El olor a comida me abrió el apetito que las turbulencias en el avión habían quitado. Eleazar, al contrario que Carlisle cocinaba estupendamente, siempre nos decía que de no haber sido Economista, hubiera montado su propio restaurante. Al cabo de unos minutos estábamos los cuatro sentados alrededor de esa mesa llena de suculenta comida.

-Edward ¿Qué tal es la vida en Forks para un adolescente?-

-No es muy diferente a la de aquí, salvo que hay menos nieve. Pero todos los adolescentes se concentran alrededor de las pizzerías de la zona o en la playa de la Push-

-La Push ¿Es donde está la reserva de los Quileutes?- Preguntó Carmen, a lo que yo asentí.

-¿Es que los conoces?-

-Sí, he leído acerca de las tribus de nativos americanos. Y los Quileutes son los que tienen las historias más sorprendentes. ¿Sabes que su creencia es que descienden de los lobos?- Negué con la cabeza, aunque Bella me había hablado que ahí residían los denominados hombres-lobos, pero no que fueran parte de la tribu. –¿Y que son enemigos de los vampiros?- Continuó.

En ese momento me atragante con un trozo de tortilla, a lo que Esme me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Carmen no asustes a Edward- Dijo Esme.

-Es solo mitología. Lo que si realmente da susto son esos casos de asesinatos que están ocurriendo en Forks-

-Ahora ya no ha habido más, el oso o el animal que buscaban ha debido de volver con su manada. Y han levantado todas las restricciones- Explico Esme.

-Aun así tener cuidado, no quiero que a mi sobrina le ponga una pezuña un animal de esos- Dijo Carmen repartiendo el postre.

-¿Sobrina? ¿Por qué todos asumís que es una niña? Yo creo que es un niño- Defendió.

-¡Ay! ¡Esme! Tu capacidad de predicción está completamente anulada. Mira Edward, cuando teníamos examen, siempre le preguntaba a Esme el tema que creía que iba a entrar y ella siempre me juraba el tema que iba a caer fijo y después nunca lo hacía, así que la utilizaba para hacer lo contrario-

-Muy graciosa, pero al final siempre te ayudaba y siempre te fiabas de mí.-

-Claro haciendo lo contrario, pero ya sabes que yo te quiero igual- Ambas rieron.

La conversación continuó hasta que finalizamos el postre. Esme se fue a descansar y yo me quede con Eleazar y Carmen recogiendo y limpiando los platos. Estaba acabando de ordenar el armario cuando note la mirada de ambos clavada sobre mí.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Les pregunté sin saber.

-¿Cómo esta realmente la situación en Forks?- Pregunto Eleazar a la vez que Carmen había ido a cerrar la puerta.

-Respecto a….-Dije aún sin saber a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Respecto a los ataques Edward- Dijo esta vez Carmen –Sabemos que no han sido causados por un animal-

-Carlisle nos contó el incidente que viviste en casa- Complemento Eleazar.

-Pues si el os lo contó no sé porque preguntáis- Tras esto comprobé que Carlisle volvía a ocultarme cosas.

-Eddie cariño no te enfades, es que note a Carlisle muy nervioso cuando me llamó y es algo muy raro él, por eso queríamos saber si es que ha ocurrido algo más o si os pasado algo- Carmen había pasado la mano por mis hombros para reconfortarme.

-No estoy enfadado- Más bien avergonzado, pensé – Perdonarme, pero es que la relación entre Carlisle y yo está un poco tensa- Sentí alivio al contarles esto, con Esme era obviamente un tema que no podía hablar, y Carmen y Eleazar eran algo así como unos tíos en los que podía confiar.

Ellos me miraron esperando a que continuase.

-No quiso decirme nada de que ya sabía que los ataques eran obra del hombre- Comencé enumerando.

-Seguro que él no quería que te preocupases-

-Si solo fuera eso, después paso completamente de los síntomas de Esme. Vale, estaba embarazada, pero en esos momentos no sabíamos lo que le pasaba-

-Estaría ocupado por los ataques, el trabajo, la mudanza…- Intentó defenderle Eleazar.

-Y si la última, es que no ha querido decirme nada de la condición de Esme hasta ahora-

-¿De qué condición estás hablando?- Preguntó preocupada Carmen.

-Pues que tiene la presión arterial muy elevada lo que puede provocarle un parto prematuro o incluso un aborto-

Carmen se llevo la mano a la boca.

-Es por eso que estamos aquí, para que puedan registrar nuestra casa sin que Esme se entere. A puesto a que Carlisle no os ha contado nada de esto- Ambos negaron.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- Preguntó temerosa Carmen.

-Por ahora… no preocupar a Esme-

Al día siguiente nos levantamos pronto para aprovechar el día. Las horas de luz en Denali eran muy preciadas, por lo que el día debía comenzar bien temprano. Mientras que Eleazar trabajaba Carmen nos llevo por diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Aunque había estado un millar de veces en aquellos lugares la sensación volvía a ser la misma, de total falta de empatía al lugar.

Después de comer volvimos a la casa a disfrutar del calor que emanaba la chimenea del salón. Me tumbe en el sofá a ver la televisión mientras que Carmen y Esme estaban en la cocina. Era el momento de su conversación de chicas así que sin darme cuenta comencé a quedarme dormido. La conversación de las chicas no era de mi interés, hablaban principalmente de sus proyectos de arquitectura y del tiempo que no se habían visto.

El domingo nuestro vuelo de vuelta a Washington despegaba a una hora temprana. Eleazar y Carmen nos acompañaron al aeropuerto para despedirse de nosotros. Mientras que Esme y Carmen se decían las últimas cosas, Eleazar se acerco a mí.

-Edward espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto- Me abrazó –Mantennos informados- Susurro a lo que yo asentí.

Tras un incomodo momento con Carmen donde no dejo de achucharme y pellizcarme la cara embarcamos al avión. Tres horas más tarde aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle donde Carlisle nos esperaba. No saludo al vernos.

-¿Qué tal sin nosotros?- Le preguntó Esme.

-Horrible- Respondió el aludido riéndose.

Al llegar a casa Esme se fue a su habitación a descansar, mientras que Carlisle me hizo pasar a su despacho. Hizo una indicación para que me sentara pero preferí mantenerme en pie, el por el contrario se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio.

-Creo que debes de estar impaciente por conocer los resultados de la policía. Pero para alivio de todos, no han encontrado nada. Ninguna de las cerraduras ni ventanas ha sido forzada y no hay ninguna huella que no sean las nuestras. Incluso han traído perros por si pudieran notar algún olor tanto aquí como en los alrededores de la casa y ha sido todo negativo-

Intentaba asimilar las palabras de Carlisle. Por un momento quise creer que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero… ante un ser sobrenatural… ¿serian adecuadas las técnicas de los humanos? Salí del despacho de Carlisle y me fui a mi habitación. Puede que sea el momento en el que deba comenzar a tomar mis propias decisiones al respecto.


	12. Todos lo saben

**-Capítulo 12-**

Las semanas pasaron y se convirtieron en meses. Los ataques del bosque quedaron en un segundo plano ante el cese de victimas y el estancamiento en las investigaciones. Fuera lo que fuese a la gente de Forks ya no parecía importarles. Incluso en casa todo parecía que hubiera sido una anécdota. Las puertas ya no se cerraban, los coches se aparcaban fuera… hasta Carlisle y Esme habían ido a caminar por el bosque. Todo estaba siendo muy extraño y Bella coincidía conmigo, ya que su padre le había propuesto en pasar las tardes con sus amigas en el bosque.

En estos meses la amistad con Bella se afianzó. Ese beso que nos dimos tras el terrible suceso en mi casa había quedado olvidado, o al menos eso creía ya que ella no había comentado nada. Yo tampoco sabía muy bien lo que quería, Bella me gustaba sentía que podía confiar en ella, pero tampoco quería forzarla a algo que no sintiera y si lo único que ella quisiera de mi era mi compañía y amistad yo estaría encantado de aceptar esa situación. Es por eso que no tarde en presentar a Bella al resto del grupo, Alice fue la que mayor intereses tuvo, para ella Bella se había convertido en su proyecto de cambio radical.

Todos los viernes nos reuníamos en la pizzería o en la casa de Rosalie y Jasper. Pero desde que quedasen una semanas para que Esme tuviese el bebe, les había propuesto en pasar esas tardes en mi casa para deleite de Esme que les preparaba un millar de suculentos platos.

-Voy a comenzar con los papeles para que me adoptéis- Decía Emmett llevándose un trozo de lasaña a la boca.

-Tu padre no creo que este muy de acuerdo- Le decía Esme mientras que le servía mas comida.

-Mi padre dice que a cambio de tu comida me regala- No solo Esme alimentaba a Emmett sino que también le enviaba comida para su padre.

Después de acabar la comida nos sentamos en el sofá para ver una película. Esta semana le tocaba a Emmett elegirla para desdicha de todos ya que se trataba de las típicas películas del tío fortachón que tiene que salvar a su mujer e hijos de una catástrofe natural.

-Era tan obvio el final- Decía Alice mientras que se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a unos de los grandes ventanales que daban al jardín.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no me lo esperaba!- Decía Emmett aun embriagado por el éxtasis final de la película.

-Será que lo he adivinado- Rió Alice mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en el jardín trasero. El tiempo que había conocido a Alice me había permitido conocer que era una chica muy perceptiva y la cual se expresaba como un libro abierto acerca de sus inquietudes.

-¿Ocurre algo Alice?- Le pregunte al ver que no se movía del sitio.

-Llamarme loca, no seriáis los primeros que lo harían, pero mientras que veíamos la película no he podido dejar de sentir como si nos observaran- Me acerque hasta donde estaba.

-¿Desde el bosque?-

Ella asintió. Mire brevemente a Bella que también se había levantado de su asiento.

-Yo también lo he notado- Para sorpresa de todos Rosalie habló. –No solo aquí pero también en mí propia casa o cuando simplemente voy por la calle- Emmett se había acercado a ella para abrazarla.

-Ya no es solo es sentirnos observados- Interrumpió Jasper. – ¿No habéis notado lo extraña que esta le gente? Están como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, nuestros padres no hacen más que decirnos que vayamos al bosque-

-Sí y mi madre que vayamos a Seattle a pesar de las desapariciones que están sucediendo- Dijo Alice arrimándose a Jasper.

Yo mire a Bella, creo que este el momento de compartir con ellos lo que nos había ocurrido a nosotros ya que todas sus inquietudes eran iguales a las nuestras.

-Bella y yo también hemos sufrido lo mismo que vosotros- A continuación comencé a contarles lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses y las conclusiones a las que habíamos llegado.

-¡Chupasangre!- Dijo Emmett. –Mi padre es cazador, él fue el que encontró a la tercera víctima y ya me había dicho que era muy extraño la forma en la que el animal había atacado-

Fue un alivio ver que al resto no les parecía delirante nuestra información y que de algún modo estaban de acuerdo con ello. Por lo que acordábamos el siguiente plan: Emmett le preguntaría más a su padre sobre sus sospechas, parecía que tenía conocimiento al respecto. Jasper y Rosalie irían a la empresa de su padre para investigar más sobre Forks, quizás conocer el Forks de hace unos años nos diese pistas. Alice decía que conocía a una persona que podría ayudarnos, según dijo ella una persona divina. Bella iría a la Push hablar con su amigo Jacob, para mi desgracia., y finalmente yo vigilaría el bosque a la vez que buscase más información sobre los vampiros.

Los chicos se marcharon y yo me quede recogiendo todo lo que habíamos ensuciado. A pesar de que era más que evidente lo que nos acechaba me sentí agradecido de contar con unas personas como lo eran Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Bella.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar con el estropicio que habíamos formado un estruendo se produjo en el piso de arriba.

-¿Esme?- Pregunté. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta salí corriendo hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba. Velozmente subí las escaleras mientras que el corazón parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho, finalmente llegue al despacho de Carlisle que ahora también se había convertido en su estudio. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Esme encorvada agarrándose la barriga.

-Edward, acabo de romper aguas-


	13. Bree Cullen

**Capítulo 13 – Bree Cullen**

Miré a Esme en estado de shock. No podía ponerse de parto, no cuando aún faltaban varias semanas y no cuando ambos estábamos solos.

—Edward —El tono suplicante de Esme me hizo volver a la realidad. Me acerque a ella para reconfortarla.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes. Ahora llamo a Carlisle.

—¡No! Yo le llamo. Tu vete sacando el coche del garaje —La volví a mirar en shock. Solo hacia unas semanas que tenía mi carnet de conducir.

—Pero… Aún soy novato. Es mejor que Carlisle venga a buscarte…

En ese momento me agarró con fuerza del brazo.

—Si no me llevas ahora mismo al hospital tendrás que encargarte de ayudarme a dar a luz en esta casa.

Hice tal como me indico y unos momentos más tarde nos dirigíamos hacia el hospital de Forks. Para mi alivio el camino hacia allí había ido sin problemas. A nuestra llegada Carlisle ya se encontraba esperándonos en la entrada.

Las siguientes ocho horas fueron de autentico sufrimiento. Aunque en un principio Esme quiso que yo estuviera presente hasta el momento de parto, llego un punto que hay cosas que un hermano no debe ver de su hermana. Además en algunos momentos, Esme me había empezado a dar miedo. De camino al hospital habían florecido en ella instintos asesinos dado que no hacia más culpabilizar a Carlisle por hacerla sufrir diciendo que incluso tenía el sitio perfecto donde enterrar su cadáver. Así que dado que la situación seguía por ese camino decidí aguardar al nacimiento en la sala de espera lo que me permitió echarme alguna que otra siesta.

Desde que había decidido abandonar la habitación de Esme, Carlisle se acercaba a mi cada ciertas horas para informarme sobre la evolución del parto. Desde hacía dos horas no se habían vuelto a producir por lo que asumí que el fin estaba cerca. Tal como predije, unos momentos más tarde un Carlisle completamente empapado en sudor se acercó a mí.

—Edward –Me dijo sonriéndome. –Ha llegado el momento que conozcas al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Me levante de la incómoda silla de hospital y felicite a Carlisle. Nuestra relación había mejorado en los últimos meses tras comprobar que era mejor cuando trabajamos juntos para lograr ese final que se acababa de producir. Mientras que nos acercabamos a la habitación donde se encontraba Esme me paré en seco, Carlisle me miro con cara de interrogación.

—Un momento… esos instintos asesinos…

Carlisle rió.

—Completamente olvidados, ya verás.

Carlisle abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación. Dentro una tierna imagen se mostro ante mí. Esme se encontraba en la cama levemente reclinada con un pequeño bulto rosado apoyado contra su pecho y envuelto entre sus manos.

—El tío Eddie acaba de llegar.

Me acerque dudoso hacia la cama. Desde mi nuevo posición aprecie mejor al bebe, era pequeño muy pequeño y tenía una de sus manos posada sobre su cara. Me aventure apartársela para verlo mejor. Fue en ese momento cuando abrió los ojos. Unos enormes ojos azules iguales a los de Carlisle me miraron para después volver a cerrarse.

—Bienvenida a la vida Bree Cullen.

* * *

 **A/N:** Gracias a todos los que continuan leyendo esta historia. Como he estado una temporada sin actualizar he decido compensarlo con los últimos tres capítulos. Este, el capítulo 13, ha sido bastante corto en comparación a los anteriores pero vi la necesidad de realizar solo uno para la introducción de Bree. Para la cotinuación de la historia me era necesario el personaje de Bree, y como siempre me supuso dolor su corta vida en la saga, me pareció buena idea introducirla como hija legítima de Carlisle y Esme.

Espero que esten disfrutando con esta historia y en breves tendrán los siguientes capítulos donde ya se entrará en profundidad con el tema de los vampiros, el estado humano de los personajes y la relación entre Edward y Bella.


	14. Nada es lo que parece

**Capítulo 14 – Nada es lo que parece**

La llegada de Bree a nuestras vidas supuso un gran impacto en la más o menos tranquila vida que llevábamos. Si bien era cierto que Bree era un bebe que durante el día a penas se la notaba, en las noches… en las noches eran una cosa totalmente diferente. No comprendo como algo tan pequeño puede tener tanta capacidad pulmonar para gritar. Es por eso que cuando Jasper y Rosalie propusieron que pasáramos la noche en su casa no lo pensé dos veces y acepte la invitación, además era el momento que pusiéramos en común las investigaciones que habíamos realizado.

Llegue a la casa de Jasper y Rosalie a la hora indicada. Para mi sorpresa todos se encontraban allí y yo era el último en llegar. Bella me regalo una tímida sonrisa pero a su vez algo en ella me preocupó apenas mantuvo sus ojos con los míos ya que rápidamente los apartó.

Pedimos unas pizzas y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa para comerlas. Tras algunas bromas y risas acabamos con la cena. En ese momento todos nos quedamos callados a sabiendas de lo que se iba producir a continuación.

Emmett fue el primero en romper el hielo.

–He hablado con mi padre… –Pausó un momento. –Me ha dicho que se reafirma en al menos la tercera víctima, que fue la que él encontró. Un animal hubiera despedazado el cuerpo, por el contrario este estaba completamente limpio salvo por diversas mordeduras por el cuerpo en el especial en el cuello. Además al ser cazador, algunos de los investigadores le han pedido que colabore y por tanto tiene conocimiento que a la víctima se le había extraído completamente la sangre. Y eso queridos amigos no lo hace ningún animal.

Sin darme cuenta, había estado manteniendo la respiración mientras que Emmett nos contaba su información. La cosa era más horrible de lo que pensaba.

Alice decidió cortar ese incomodo momento posterior a la información de Emmett.

–Lamentablemente creo que todo tiene más que sentido. ¿Os acordáis de la persona con la que iba hablar? Pues su don especial le ha permitido conocer que nos estamos enfrentados a un vampiro, es mas piensa que puede haber más de uno. Es raro que un solo vampiro pudiera haber matado a toda esa gente solamente para satisfacerse así mismo.

–¿Más vampiros? –Interrumpió Bella.

–Sí, cree que al menos tres –Bella volvió a mirarme pero apartó la vista repentinamente. No entendía que le pasaba.

–Pues yo no he visto nada raro alrededor de mi casa. Además no he tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar más el tema en profundidad –Con las clases y el llanto de Bree se me hizo imposible concentrarme.

Todos se quedaron mirándome. Pero no molestos por no haber podido completar mi trabajo, sino era más como si quisieran decirme algo de lo que no se atreviesen.

–Di lo tuyo Bella –Rosalie animó a Bella.

–Chicos de verdad no sé si es buena idea. Parece más bien una locura de Jake –Titubeó.

–Junto con nuestra información no parece tan locura –Rosalie la rebatió.

Estaba claro que todos sabían algo que yo no.

–Lo siento Edward… –Me dijo Bella antes de comenzar. –Le pregunte a Jake sobre la historia de su tribu y su relación con los hombres-lobo y los vampiros. El me dijo que todo parecían leyendas urbanas propias de la mitología con las cuales los mayores de la tribu inculcaban a los jóvenes a proteger la reserva de los vampiros. Que él nunca prestó demasiada atención a esas cosas y que siempre la parecieron cuentos de vieja pero sí que notó que el ambiente en la reserva se tensó desde los ataques. Estos han reavivado las creencias sobre sus enemigos naturales haciéndoles conocedores de que han roto un pacto realizado hace más de 50 años.

–¿Pacto? –No entendía de lo que estaba hablando Bella mucho menos de porque se había disculpado.

–Los hombres-lobo y los vampiros hicieron un pacto por el cual los últimos no cazarían en la reserva a cambio de que no se les delatase ante los humanos. Esos vampiros en cuestión eran los Cullen –Bella terminó su relato y me miró expectante.

No comprendía porque todos continuaban mirándome con cara de preocupación hasta que… –No pensareis que… –Todos apartaron la mirada y yo no pude aguantar más la risa.

–Vale chicos, ya sé que os gusta gastar bromas y por un momento hasta me lo creí. Pero no estaréis pensando que esos Cullen son mi familia –Mi risa se apagó cuando vi que todos mantenían el semblante serio.

–Edward, cuando Rosalie y yo fuimos a la empresa de nuestro padre para investigar sobre el pueblo. Encontramos el nombre de tu cuñado como comprador de una de las casas. En un principio no nos pareció raro ya que efectivamente os habías mudado recientemente. Pero cuando Bella nos conto la historia comprobamos que la fecha del contrato de compra de la casa donde aparece el nombre data de los años 30.

–Todo lo que estáis diciendo no tiene sentido. ¿Estáis insinuando que Carlisle es un vampiro? –Dije estupefacto. –Si así lo fuera, creo que habría notado algo… mi hermana obviamente hubiera notado algo…

-La verdad es que todos los vampiros se buscan… algo así como una novia de Drácula ¿no? – Emmett parecía que intentaba disolver el ambiente tensó, pero no fue así.

-Ten cuidado estás hablando de mi hermana –Me levante de la silla y le apunte con el dedo.

Jasper se había levantado conmigo y me rodeaba con un brazo.

–Tranquilo. Emmett tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra –Respondió este. –Nadie esta insinuando nada, simplemente nos parecieron curiosas todas esas coincidencias.

Rosalie que había estado callada todo este tiempo se levanto furiosa y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

–Por favor Jasper ¿a quién pretendes engañar? No solo son coincidencias, todo encaja. Desde que los Cullen llegaron fue cuando se comenzaron a producir todos los ataques.

–Oye nosotros llegamos cuando ya había dos víctimas –Me defendí.

–No, tú llegaste cuando había víctimas, pero tu cuñado vino mucho antes. Mi padre le llevó a visitar algunas casas antes de que tu hermana y tú llegarais, y justo coincide cuando apareció la primera víctima. Si juntamos todo esto con las leyendas Quileutes y lo que encontramos en el despacho de nuestro padre las pistas son más que evidentes.

–Eso no son más que tonterías. ¿O es que todos creéis esto?

Todos apartaron la mirada lo que me hizo tomar eso como respuesta. Tome mis cosas y salí estrepitosamente de la casa. Estuve dando vueltas por Forks intentando calmarme.

No podía dejar de darles vueltas. ¿Carlisle un vampiro? Eso no podía ser, no tiene nada de sentido. Si es cierto que había estado muy raro desde que nos mudamos y que había ocultado la realidad de los ataques pero todo aquello había tenido sentido por el embarazo de Esme. Intente recordar las características de los vampiros que Bella me había contado hace casi un año.

 _"los fríos o popularmente conocidos como vampiros, se caracterizan por una velocidad superior a la captada por el ojo humano, su condición les impide salir a luz del sol, por lo que prefieren zonas del norte. Debido a su estado de no muertos la sangre no corre por sus venas por lo que el frio se mantiene en ellos. Su única forma de alimentación es la obtención de sangre humana por mordedura"_

Negué con la cabeza. Nada se asemejaba con las características de Carlisle. Solamente que estaba siempre frio, pero dicen que los médicos tienen las manos fría ¿no? Además cuando realmente me encontré con el vampiro para nada era Carlisle, el cual tenía unos característicos ojos rojos.

Finalmente decidí volver a casa. Mañana llamaría al grupo y les explicaría que estaban completamente equivocados que Carlisle no era un vampiro y que estábamos desviándonos del asesino real. Deje mi coche en el garaje y entre en la casa, yo aún seguía las normas que Carlisle nos había obligado a tomar.

La casa estaba completamente en penumbras, sin querer los recuerdos de la noche en la que me encontré con el vampiro volvieron a resurgir. Al pasar por el salón me percate que la lámpara junto a uno de los sillones estaba encendida. Allí se encontraba Carlisle sentado con Bree en un brazo y un libro en la mano que le quedaba libre. Me quede mirándole ¿Quién podría creer que este hombre fuera un vampiro? El no pareció notar mi presencia ya que cuando levanto la vista de la sorpresa el libro se le cayó. Lo que provocó que Bree emitiera un sonido de disconformidad.

–Edward me has asustado –Dijo levantándose con Bree en los brazos y dejando el libro sobre la mesa. –Pensaba que hoy dormías en casa de Jasper y Rosalie.

–Sí pero…. –No podía decirle lo que había pasado. –Hemos comido mucha comida basura y no me encuentro muy bien.

–Si quieres te receto algo, déjame que lleve a Bree a su cuna –Comenzó a ir hacia la escaleras.

–No, espera no hace falta. Solo necesito dormir –El se giro para volver a mirarme. Fue ahí cuando note algo raro en sus ojos. Estaban visiblemente enrojecidos parecía que el azul de los mismos había desaparecido.

–¿Qué te ocurre en los ojos? –Me aventuré a preguntar.

Visiblemente incomodo se llevo la mano a ellos.

–Son por el mes que llevo sin dormir por el trabajo y Bree –Dijo posando la vista sobre el bebe en su brazos. –Así que como parece que hoy vamos a tener la noche tranquila me voy a dormir- Acto seguido sin dejarme decir nada subió las escaleras y se perdió de mi vista.

Ahora sí que comenzaban aparecer dudas sobre lo que habían averiguado los chicos. Pero todo aún era surrealista. Había llegado el momento de preguntarle a Esme.


	15. La novia de Drácula

**Capítulo 15 – La novia de Drácula**

A la mañana siguiente me levante tarde, mucho más tarde de lo que acostumbraba hacerlo. Había estado toda la noche sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que los chicos me habían contado sobre Carlisle. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Esme en la cocina que estaba haciendo… ¿la comida? Pero… ¿Qué hora era?

–Buenos días Bella Durmiente- Bromeó Esme. Yo la mire confundido. –Carlisle me dijo que ayer te volviste porque no te encontrabas bien y como ya es la hora de la comida te estoy preparando algo suave para el estomago.

–Gracias –Mire a mi alrededor para ver si Carlisle estaba presente aunque en ese momento solo estábamos Esme y yo, bueno a decir verdad Bree se encontraba en la pequeña cuna que habían instalado en la cocina y se la veía muy entretenida mirando sus manos.

–Entonces… ¿Cuánta comida basura hubo ayer? –Esme posó delante de mí un caldo.

–Demasiada para mi cuerpo –Mentí. -¿Dónde está Carlisle? –Me parecía raro que no estuviera por aquí desde la llegada del bebe había reducido su jornada laboral.

–Ha habido un accidente y estaban escasos de personal –Sospechoso, pensé. Al menos podría utilizar este tiempo a solas para determinar la no tan estúpida idea de que Carlisle era un vampiro. ¿Pero cómo podía empezar esta extraña conversación? Sabía de un tema que no fallaba cuando quería tener la atención de Esme.

–Esme ¿Me podrías dar un consejo? –Esta se giro con desconcierto ante la pregunta.

–¡Por supuesto! ¿Pero en que puede ayudarte tu hermana favorita? –Bromeó.

–Es sobre Bella –Tampoco la estaba engañando demasiado ya que Bella como el resto de los chicos también tenía algo que ver.

–Me alegra ver que esta vez hayas venido a mí –Dijo haciéndose la indignada ya que la vez anterior cuando utilicé como excusa que había acudido a Carlisle antes que a ella.

–Ya… bueno… -Me rasqué la cabeza pensativo –Creo que me evita, solo me ve como un amigo –Ahora sí que le estaba contando la verdad. –¿Cómo hiciste tu con Carlisle? –Quizás por aquí podría encontrar alguna evidencia.

–Si lo comparamos con mi caso, no creo que se buena idea romperle una pierna a Bella.

–Así fue como os conocisteis Pero… ¿Cuándo empezasteis a salir?

–Fue al poco tiempo… Unas semanas después.

Esa confesión me sorprendió ni Esme ni Carlisle suelen ser personas que hagan cosas de forma impulsiva.

–Parece precipitado, pero algo de él me llamaba muchísimo la atención. Era como si me tuviera hipnotizada, y los gestos que tenia hacia no hicieron más que afianzar esa sensación. Hubo un momento en que pensé que no era de este mundo.

–¿Por qué? –Igual había notado algo.

–Porque parecía como de otra época. No se comportaba como habitualmente lo hacían otros chicos. Me cuidaba las veinticuatro horas del día, acudía a mis clases para tomar apuntes e incluso intentaba hacerme la comida a pesar de su incompetencia al respecto.

Vale, no era lo que me esperaba. Por aquí no estaba sacando nada.

–¿Pero sabes? A tu padre no le gustaba nada. Tras Acción de Gracias papa me llamó diciendo que dejase a Carlisle, que era un chico muy raro que parecía que iba a saltar sobre mí para comerme.

Que mi padre no le gustase Carlisle en un principio no me sorprendió, lo vi mas como un signo protector.

–Aunque lo más curioso fue que, unas semanas antes del accidente me dejo un mensaje diciendo que no me fiara de Carlisle, que no era quien parecía ser.

Bueno quizás mi padre sí que hubiera encontrado algo. Era abogado, de ser Carlisle un vampiro nacido hace siglos quizás hubiera algún registro de su nacimiento.

–¿Y eso no te pareció raro?

–Pues no, porque era lo que siempre hacia cuando me llamaba. Siempre decía tonterías sobre Carlisle para que le dejase.

–¿Cómo cuáles?

–No se Edward, como que me engañaba, o que no decía ser quien era o que no era estudiante… Papa tendía a sobreproteger. Creo que si pudiera ver lo que Carlisle ha hecho por ti y por mí su imagen de él sería completamente diferente –Esme se había puesto melancólica. Yo por el contrario, y después de las sospechas, podía sentir un frio recorriendo por la espalda pero también pudiera ser que mi padre solamente quisiera boicotear su relación.

En ese momento Bree decidió que ya se había cansado de ser ignorada así que comenzó a llorar y Esme la tomó entre sus brazos.

–¿Y la familia de Carlisle?

–¿Qué pasa con ellos?

–Quiero decir… ¿Tiene?

–Carlisle es hijo único al igual que su padre y madre. Al morir su madre solamente quedaron él y su padre. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de su padre? Fue el pastor que oficio nuestra boda –Negué con la cabeza.

–¿Es cura? –Algo contradictorio si tu hijo es un vampiro.

–Es pastor anglicano, son cosas diferentes –Bree finalmente se había calmado y dormía profundamente. –Sabes una cosa muy curiosa… te vas a reír… pero Carlisle me contó que su padre estaba o está obsesionado con la existencia de vampiros, lo cuáles habían sido creados por el demonio. Carlisle me dijo que su padre le obligaba a ir con él en busca de estos seres por lo que cuando cumplió dieciocho años aplicó para estudiar aquí. Al parecer a su padre se le había ido un poco la cabeza tras la muerte de su mujer.

–¿Y tú no crees en ello?

–Sí y en el hombre del saco –Bromeo.

–Pero… no sería extraño ¿no? Es decir, cualquiera podría pensar que lo que ha pasado en el bosque podría ser un vampiro –Me aventure a comentar.

–No te niego que los ataques se hayan producido en circunstancias sospechosas pero de ahí a pensar que se haya tratado de vampiros… creo que hay mucha diferencia. Pero si estas curioso en el tema pregúntale a Carlisle al fin y al cabo el su padre eran caza vampiros –Rió. –Por favor no le digas que le he llamado eso.

–Descuida no lo haré.

La conversación de Esme, aunque no había sido completamente satisfactoria, si que había dado evidencias con las que demostrar que Carlisle no era un vampiro, más bien todo lo contrario.

* * *

 **A/N:** Gracias a las personas que continuan leyendo esta historia y para aquellos que dejan sus comentarios. Siempre es bueno leer sus opiniones y sus teorías. Aunque no responda de forma individual a cada uno siempre los tengo en cuenta para desarrollar esta historia.


	16. Entrevista con el Cazavampiros

**Capítulo 16 – Entrevista con el Cazavampiros**

Tras la comida Esme salió a pasear con Bree, yo por el contrario tuve que continuar con mi farsa de estar en enfermo y me quedé en casa. Mi tiempo en soledad lo utilicé para intentar razonar la información que inconscientemente Esme había facilitado. El padre de Carlisle era un cazavampiros y parecía que había intentado convertir a su hijo en uno, aunque sin resultados. Pero… ¿Qué tan alejado estaba realmente Carlisle de ese mundo? Según los antecedentes de su padre… ¿Nunca sospechó que los ataques podrían haber sido causados por vampiros?

Me levanté del sofá y busqué entre los innumerables libros guardados en las estanterías del salón. Finalmente di con lo que buscaba, era un álbum de fotos, pasé las hojas hasta que encontré las de la boda de Carlisle y Esme. No fue difícil adivinar quién era el padre de Carlisle ya que el parecido entre ambos era evidente además de ser el único que parecía estar más en un funeral que en una boda debido a su semblante serio. Seguía sin comprender como la negación de Carlisle a seguir con su causa había dado lugar a una relación nula entre ambos. A no ser que… Carlisle estuviera ocultando algo.

Unas horas más tarde Esme volvió y yo subí a mi cuarto a practicar con mi piano. Entre una partitura y otra alguien llamó a mi puerta pero nadie entró. Qué raro. Carlisle y Esme entran automáticamente.

—Pasa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una cabeza se asomó por la apertura.

—¿Edward?

Me levanté sobresaltado de mi silla. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

—Be…Bella —Tartamudeé.

—Tu hermana me dijo que subiera.

—Entra por favor —Aún estaba parada en la puerta. Mire a mi alrededor y vi el estropicio que tenia montado en mi cuarto. Esme me mataría si viese como tengo la habitación, especialmente si hay una invitada. Quité la ropa de encima de la cama para que se sentara.

—Siento venir sin avisar, pero necesitaba disculparme —Me miró avergonzada. Aunque me sentía dolido por no haber comentado conmigo esa información, no era justo que se disculpase.

—No tienes porque hacerlo —Me senté a su lado.

—Sí, debo de hacerlo —Suspiró. —Si se lo dije antes a los demás no fue porque creyese que tu familia fueran unos vampiros, sino porque me parecía inverosímil... El resto se siente culpable, tras tu marcha nos dimos cuenta que habíamos sido demasiado dañinos.

—No debéis de sentiros así, hasta yo mismo he dudado —Agaché la cabeza. Que ellos dudasen que Carlisle fuera el vampiro era normal ¿pero yo? ¿Cómo puedo dudar de una persona que es como un padre para mí?

Bella pareció notar mi debate interno y posó su mano sobre la mía. Levanté la cabeza y sus enormes ojos marrones me miraban con comprensión. Sin darnos cuenta y como la vez anterior en la puerta de su casa la distancia entre nosotros se acortó y nos volvimos a besar. Esta vez el beso fue más profundo que el anterior y abrió la esperanza en mi de que Bella no me viese solo como su amigo. Pero parece que al universo le gusta complicar las cosas ya que en forma de alguien llamando a la puerta, ese mágico momento se rompió haciendo que Bella y yo nos separaros bruscamente.

—Bella ¿te quedas a cenar con nosotros? —Era Esme.

Bella, que se había levantado de la cama velozmente cuando Esme apareció, negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero debo de ir a prepararle la cena a mi padre. Si no lo hago acabará comiendo alguna pizza o hamburguesa.

—Está bien, pero la próxima vez no te puedes negar —Esme volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Es mejor que me vaya, Charlie se empezará a preocupar si ve que tardo en llegar.

—Espera. Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu coche —Ambos descendimos las escaleras en silencio. Otra vez temía un rechazo como el de la última vez. Al llegar a su coche, Bella se giró hacia mí.

—Esto… sabes… —Parecía dudar. —Me gustaría que algún saliéramos tu y yo… los dos… solos —Se mordió el labio.

—¿Algo así como en una cita?-

—Sí…

—Perfecto.

Nos despedimos y volví a entrar en la casa justo en el momento que vi a Esme correr hacia la cocina.

—¡Oye! Te he visto —Sabia que había estado mirando desde la ventana.

—¿Yo? —Dijo haciéndose la ofendida. —Tan solo vengo de ver a Bree, me parecía que estaba llorando.

—No mientas.

—Vale, vale lo confieso. Solo mire un poco por la ventana del salón.

—Al menos a mi me has pillado despidiéndome de mi amiga caballerosamente. Yo aun sigo traumatizado por cuando os pillé a ti y a Carlisle —Me lleve exageradamente las manos a los ojos.

—Pues no tienes porque ya que no estábamos haciendo nada —Se intento defender. Pero menos mal que aquel día enseguida me tape los ojos si no, si que estaría traumatizado de verdad.

—Solo espero que no estuvierais concibiendo a Bree en ese momento —Ante el comentario la única respuesta que recibí fue un trozo de pan lanzado a mi cabeza.

* * *

Una vez que tanto Esme como Bree se habían dormido me acerqué al despacho de Carlisle. Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que me dejara entrar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Me preguntó extrañado por mi presencia. Es cierto que desde que nos habíamos peleado, hacía ya casi medio año, nuestra relación había mejorado pero aún teníamos alguna que otra tirantez ya que seguía sin querer contarle a Esme lo que había pasado realmente. Aunque por el pueblo ya era como un secreto a voces que algunas de las muertes no habían sido causadas por un animal. —¿Te sigues encontrando mal?

—No, ya no —Respondí. Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en la silla en frente de él.

—Entonces… tú me dirás —Dejo de lado el documento que estaba escribiendo y posó su mirada sobre mí. Me rasqué la cabeza pensando en como preguntarle sobre el tema de su padre.

—Hoy Esme y yo estábamos hablando de cuando os casasteis —No era completamente verdad pero tampoco mentirá, no podía empezar directamente preguntándole. —Y de que tu padre era cura…

—Cura no —Rió. —Pastor anglicano. Oficio nuestra boda muy a su pesar.

—¿Es que acaso no quería que te casaras? —Había descubierto que a mi padre no le gustaba Carlisle quizás a su padre le pasaba lo mismo con Esme.

—Creo que cualquier cosa que haga no le gusta. Pero digamos que venirme a Estados Unidos y casarme con una mujer cristiana… pues suma a su lista de cosas que no le gustan sobre mí. Así que la única forma para que viniera aquí era casarnos según la iglesia anglicana y funciono porque fue la primera y última que ha venido a vernos. —Lo último lo dijo con tristeza lo que hizo que me sintiera culpable, no quería ser el causante de producir esa sensación.

—¿Y no le has visto más? —Me seguía pareciendo raro que un padre zanjara la relación con su hijo por unos motivos tan absurdos como el de no querer seguir la encrucijada de buscar a vampiros o por casarse con una mujer de otra religión.

—No, de vez en cuando nos mandábamos alguna carta, mi padre sigue siendo fiel a la correspondencia por carta, pero desde hace unos años no he tenido noticias suyas, es más le envié una carta diciéndole que Bree había nacido pero no he obtenido respuesta —Se encogió de hombros como dándose por vencido en la relación con su padre.

—Lo siento —Si ya es duro perder a un padre por un accidente, no quiero pensar lo que es saber que está ahí pero no quiere saber nada de ti.

—No hay de que, la relación con mi padre siempre fue complicada. Quizás si no hubiera sido así nunca habría venido aquí y eso si que no tendría disculpa alguna.

—Esme bromeó diciendo que tu padre quería que fueras un cazavampiro- Le comenté como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Y cazabrujas —Completó.

—¿Entonces es verdad?

—Veo que Esme te ha contado una película —Rió. —Lo que mi padre quería realmente era que me convirtiera en pastor al igual que él, y desde bien pequeño me fue instruyendo para ello- Esta instrucción consistía, según él, en liberar al mundo del demonio ya que este estaba presente en la tierra a través de los uno seres, los vampiros y las brujas.

—Y tú no creías en ello ¿no?

—Claro que creía en ello, me crió con esa mentalidad. Pero en una de nuestras búsquedas, me di cuenta que mi padre consideraba vampiro o bruja a toda aquella persona que no cumpliera con sus cánones de vida. Es decir, para que me entiendas, si nos encontrábamos con una mujer sola por la noche cuya reputación pudiera ser dudosa para mi padre era una bruja, no me malinterpretes y pienses que mi padre la quemaría como hacían nuestros antepasados pero sí que la expondría en el sermón del domingo ante toda la comunidad anglicana. Fue en ese momento, con 17 años cuando tomé la decisión de cambiar el rumbo de mi vida. Mí llegada a Michigan no hizo más que corroborar lo equivocado que estaba mi padre.

—¿Ahora ya no crees que existan los vampiros o las brujas?

—No es que haya dejado de creer, pero ni los malos son tan malos ni los buenos son tan buenos.

No entendía a que se refería con esa frase. Aunque la conversación me estaba arrojando información que desconocía sobre Carlisle, parecía que continuaba queriendo evitar el tema.

—Yo creo que lo del bosque es un vampiro —Solté sin pensar. Obviamente había llegado a la conclusión que Carlisle no era un vampiro pero necesitaba que él no viera disparatada que el causante de los ataques fuera un vampiro.

Ante mi comentario Carlisle se quedo callado. No sabía cómo interpretar ese silencio. Quizás estaba pensando en cómo mandarme a un psiquiátrico cercano. —Olvida lo que dije, es una tontería.

—La vida me ha hecho ver que nunca hay que desprestigiar las opiniones de las personas por muy disparatadas que puedan ser, y esta, no es una de ellas.

—Pero… —Carlisle me estaba confirmando que no estaba equivocado. Pero no entendía porque había obviado mis preguntas.

—Como seres humanos, aplicamos el principio de la Navaja de Ockham. En igualdad de condiciones, la explicación más sencilla suele ser la más probable. Pero creo que respecto a los ataques ya no podemos hablar de igualdad de condiciones.

—Entonces sí que es un vampiro.

—Antes de nada, necesito realizar unas llamadas y algunas comprobaciones. Pero por favor Edward, ante todo te pido discreción.

Asentí y me levanté, cuando estaba a punto de salir del despacho Carlisle me habló.

—Aquella situación que vivimos el año pasado… —Sabia de sobra que se refería a cuando me encontré con el vampiro. —¿Se produjo debido a algo relacionado con estos seres?

Yo volví asentir y finalmente salí de la habitación dejando atrás el peso que había estado cargando conmigo desde hacía meses.


	17. La primera cita y ¿la última?

**Capítulo 17 — La primera cita y ¿la última?**

En las semanas posteriores, Carlisle mantuvo un perfil bajo en lo referente a nuestra conversación. Por más que trataba de preguntarle si había averiguado algo al respecto me decía siempre la misma frase _"Enseguida tendrás respuestas, todos las tendremos"_ y de ahí no avanzábamos. A pesar de que tenía mis esperanzas puestas sobre él, tanto los chicos como yo continuamos con nuestras investigaciones, tras una conversación entre los seis donde Jasper y Rosalie admitieron cometer un error sobre la fecha del contrato de compra y que Bella consiguiera hacer reconocer a su amigo Jacob que había mentido sobre el apellido de los vampiros, volvíamos a estar en el mismo punto que al principio.

La sensación de estar constantemente observados iba y venía, por lo que por ahí conseguimos dar con una respuesta, la cual era que se acercaba el verano y que los días de sol eran mayoritarios y que curiosamente coincidía con los días en los que notábamos menos la sensación de ser observados.

Quizás fue ese momento cuando equívocamente comenzamos a despreocuparnos al sentirnos seguros con la llegada del verano. Pensando que en los siguiente meses podríamos volver a dormir tranquilos sin tener que estar mirando constantemente a través de nuestra ventana.

Esa seguridad que sentíamos, hizo que Bella y yo tuviéramos nuestra primera, ya no como amigos sino como algo que aún no podía catalogarse como novios, aunque esperaba que tras esta primera cita empezará a vislumbrase con más nitidez ese camino.

Para nuestra primera cita, Bella había propuesto que fuéramos al cine y después a tomar un batido. No voy a mentir, pero estaba a punto del colapso, llevaba una hora mirando la ropa de mi armario. No quería ir vestido muy formal pero tampoco como si fuera un día normal de clase.

—No creo que vaya a cambiar por más que la mires —La voz de Esme hizo sobresaltarme.

—Es que no se que ponerme, debí haber ido contigo a Port Angeles la semana pasada cuando me lo propusiste.

Esme negó con la cabeza divertida y se acercó al armario.

—Pero si tienes una cantidad enorme de ropa. Algo habrá por aquí…— Comenzó a rebuscar entre los montones desordenados. —¿Qué me dices de esto?— Dijo sosteniendo una camisa azul claro.

—Es que con esa ya he ido a clase, seguro que la Bella la reconoce.

Esme arrugo la nariz. —¿Y eso que importa? No creo que a Bella solo le gustes por la ropa que llevas.

En eso tenía razón, vaya al menos a mi Bella no me gusta solo por como viste. Hay un montón de cosas por las que me gusta, por ejemplo su elocuencia, determinación…

—Haber Romeo —Esme se había acercado y agitaba su mano delante de mis ojos. —Deja de soñar con tu Julieta —Reí ante su comentario.

—Tienes razón, creo que esa camisa es perfecta —Esme acabó completando mi vestimenta con un pantalón beige. Salió de mi dormitorio y yo acabé de prepararme.

Baje las escaleras y lo primero que vi, bueno mas bien no pude porque una luz me cegó, fue a Esme, Carlisle y Bree, esta última se encontraba en brazos de su padre ajena a lo que su tío Eddie estaba a punto de experimentar, su primera cita.

—Esme, vas hacer que se ponga más nervioso de lo que esta — Fue cuando supe que la luz cegadora era la cámara de Esme, la cual quería inmortalizar el momento. —Tranquilo Edward, seguro que lo pasáis muy bien. —Con ese pensamiento de pasarlo bien me subí en el coche y fui al encuentro de Bella.

Bella había preferido que la esperase en la entrada del cine ya que su padre aún era muy reticente a que saliera a solas con chicos. Durante la espera decidí ir a comprar las entradas, habíamos elegido ver una de las películas recientemente estrenadas y que según Emmett era la mejor película del mundo. Justo en el momento que guardaba mi cartera Bella llegaba, y en ese momento parecía que el mundo había decido ir a cámara lenta. Estaba preciosa, llevaba el pelo ligeramente ondulado que caía sobre una camiseta de manga corta verde oscura.

—¡Edward!— Su voz hizo que el mundo volviera a su ritmo normal. —Siento llegar tarde, pero recordé que tenía que llamar a mi madre, no sabes cómo se ha puesto cuando descubrió que tenía una cita…

—Espero que no le haya parecido mal.

—¿Mal? Todo lo contrario, casi planea nuestra boda— Rió. —¡Oh! No quiero que pienses que yo quiero eso, es decir, no es que no lo quiera en un futuro… pero no exactamente ahora. ¿Me entiendes?—Dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

—Te entiendo. Esme me ha hecho hasta fotos para preservar el momento —Dije para quitarle hierro al asunto. —¿Quieres unas palomitas? — Bella asintió y entramos al cine. Tras comprar una bolsa de palomitas y dos bebidas fuimos a nuestros asientos.

La película, no era más, que las típicas películas que le gustaban a Emmett. No sé porque le hicimos caso y fuimos a verla. Mire a Bella para saber si ella sentía el mismo aburrimiento, pero parecía estar concentrada. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que algunas parejas se agarraban de la mano. Carlisle me había dicho que la chica siempre tenía que ser la que debía dar el primer paso, pero me aventuré y agarre su mano. Bella se giró sobresaltada, temí haber forzado la situación, pero a cambio me brindo con una de sus sonrisas y apretó mi mano.

Cuando la película finalizó salimos del cine aún agarrados de las manos, era como si siempre hubiéramos estado así, como que acabábamos de completarnos.

—¿Te apetece ir a tomar el batido ahora? —Pregunté.

—Aún no. Las palomitas y el refresco me han dejado completamente llena. ¿Por qué no paseamos? —Asentí y comenzamos andar sin rumbo. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos al parque en el que habíamos pasado el día cuando nos saltamos las clases.

—Que recuerdos…— Le dije al pensar sobre el por qué nos habíamos saltado las clases ese día.

—Quizás es hora que creemos nuevos recuerdos— Bella soltó mi mano y se puso delante de mí. Se alzó sobre la puntera de sus pies y me besó. Fuimos desplazándonos hasta que nos sentamos en unos de los bancos. Cuando el oxigeno fue necesario nos separamos pero no dejamos de mirarnos.

Comenzó anochecer y una pequeña brisa erizo el vello de mi cuello.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos — En ese momento me di cuenta que lo que hizo que mi vello se erizase no fue la brisa, si no esa sensación que pensamos olvidada. Volvía a sentir que estábamos siendo observados. Bella también pareció notarlo ya que se levantó jalando de mí. Cuando nos acercábamos a la salida del parque una figura a los lejos cerro el camino.

—¿Ya os vais? —Me puse rígido al escuchar esa voz, era la voz del vampiro que había estado en mi casa. —Acabo de comer, pero creo que tengo hueco para un plato más— El vampiro había corrido y se encontraba a un palmo de nosotros. —¿Quién será el afortunado…? —Dijo mirándome y aspirando cerca de mi —¿…O afortunada?— Hizo lo mismo con Bella.

—Deja a Edward y mátame a mí —Bella dio un paso al frente. El vampiro automáticamente la tomó de la mano.

—Suéltala —Grite.

El vampiro a cambio negó con la cabeza —Edward, hay que hacer lo que las damas quieran ¿no es acaso lo que Carlisle te dice?

Acto seguido el vampiro desapareció con Bella, dejándome solo en aquel silencioso y oscuro parque.


	18. James, Victoria y Laurent

**Capítulo 18 — James, Victoria y Laurent**

Aún en shock por lo que acababa de suceder, miré a mí alrededor intentando buscar un rastro que me condujera a Bella ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba claro que no iba a dejar que la mataran, pero tampoco sabía cómo podría encontrarla. Por lo que habíamos investigado los vampiros eran extremadamente rápidos y podrían encontrarse ya a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue en ir a buscar a Charlie, pero seguro que acabaría en la cárcel al contar una historia tan inverosímil y el tiempo de Bella era muy preciado. Lo mejor sería avisar a Carlisle, sí, el sabría cómo ayudarme.

Salí corriendo del parque mientras que intentaba marcar sin mucho éxito el número de Carlisle, estaba tan nervioso que mis manos apenas me obedecían. Llegué hasta donde estaba mi coche aparcado y me paré en seco, una mujer de pelo alborotado se encontraba apoyada sobre el maletero. Inconscientemente di dos pasos hacia atrás, pero estos no sucedieron al encontrarse con algo o más bien con alguien detrás.

—Parece que James se ha dejado el postre— Un hombre de tez morena y brillantes ojos rojos puso su fría mano sobre mi hombro derecho.

—Será mejor llevárnoslo antes de que se enfrié —La mujer se acerco rápidamente a mí. —Comida fría. Qué asco me da—Soltó una sonora carcajada.

Sentí como si fuera alzado del suelo y me llevarán volando. No podía ver hacia donde iba ya que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos debido al viento provocado por la velocidad. Cuando nos paramos y una vez adapte mi vista al lugar observé que estábamos en algún punto del bosque.

Los dos vampiros que me habían traído a ese lugar forzaron para me arrodillara en el suelo. Quizás este fuera mi fin, una muerte imprevista al igual que mi nacimiento y la muerte de mis padres, quizás este era el destino que se había escrito para mí. Cuando pensaba que a mi vida le quedaban unos segundos, el otro vampiro, el que se había llevado a Bella, aparecía entre los arboles arrastrando a una Bella que intentaba reprimir sus gritos.

—¡Bella!— Grité a le vez que me intenté levantar y deshacerme de los brazos que me sujetaban.

—Edward... Edward… Será mejor que no grites demasiado. Tu casa está muy cerca de nosotros— El vampiro que se había llevado a Bella dijo señalando detrás de mí. Al instante gire la cabeza hacia donde señalaba y a lo lejos vi las luces de mi casa. —Sería una pena que nuestra querida Esme escuchase algún ruido y se adentrara a un bosque lleno de vampiros —Volví a fijar mi vista en el vampiro. —Así que será mejor que te quedes callado si no quieres que la matemos.

—Por favor James, matémosles ya — La mujer había soltado mi brazo y se había acercado al vampiro, que por lo que acababa de descubrir se llamaba James.

—Victoria tiene razón —El otro vampiro, el que aún me retenía, habló. —Los humanos no tardarán en notar la desaparición de estos adolescentes.

—Victoria…Laurent…—Al menos iba a morir sabiendo el nombre de todos mis asesinos. —No vamos a dejarles morir simplemente, no. Ellos merecen mucho más. —James tomó a Bella y la lanzó contra mí. Intente ayudarla pero Laurent me retuvo. —Por culpa de estos dos, hemos estado a punto de ser descubiertos ante los humanos. Los Vulturis no dudarían en aniquilarnos si se enterasen. Así que jugaremos primero.

—Jugar ¡Sí!—La mujer, Victoria, se volvió acercar pero esta vez para sujetar a Bella.

—Si vamos a morir, al menos decirnos lo que nos vais hacer— Mire sorprendido a Bella, a pesar de que su pómulo tenía un corte y que su labio había comenzado a ponerse morado, aún seguía manteniendo su cabeza erguida sin demostrar miedo a nuestros captores. Como respuesta a su pregunta, Victoria jalo de su pelo fuertemente.

—Me gusta cuando mi comida es rebelde.

—Querida Bella, todo a su debido tiempo. Aunque si quieres, te puedo dar un pequeño adelanto…— James se posicionó delante de Bella- Acto seguido tomó su brazo y abrió la boca donde se apreciaban dos brillantes colmillos blancos. Intenté deshacerme de Laurent pero si éxito. Solo pude ver la mirada suplicante de Bella para que no hiciera nada, antes de sentir que algo me apartaba bruscamente y me tiraba contra una de los arboles, haciendo que por el dolor me quedara inmóvil durante unos minutos.

Desde mi nueva posición fue consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tres enormes lobos estaban atacando a los vampiros. En el momento que conseguí volver a recuperar la respiración y el dolor me permitió moverme intenté buscar a Bella para salir de allí. La encontré encorvada y sujetando su brazo.

—Bella…— Le susurre para no llamar la atención de los que se encontraban inmersos en la lucha. Bella abrió sus ojos llorosos y me mostro su brazo. La dentadura de James estaba marcada en la piel de su antebrazo. Yo la miré horrorizado. Según lo que habíamos descubierto Bella podría convertirse en un vampiro si James le hubiera inyectado su veneno.

—¡No!— El grito de Victoria hizo que tanto Bella como yo fijáramos nuestra vista sobre la pelea. Parecía que los lobos habían acabado con James y Laurent, y que habían cercado a la mujer. Pero esta que parecía más ágil que los fornidos lobos, subió por el tronco de uno de los árboles y comenzó a salta entre uno y otro mientras que dos de los lobos la seguían. El tercer lobo se quedó a nuestro lado.

—Edward, mi brazo…—Bella titubeaba por los nervios. Volví a mirar su mordedura e intente buscar una posible solución, hasta que recordé que si Bella se fuera a convertir en un vampiro, el proceso ya debía de haber comenzado, y ella parecía estar bastante bien, si obviamos las heridas y cortes que ambos poseíamos.

—Tranquila. No te va a pasar nada— La abracé aliviado de que James no hubiera inyectado su veneno. En ese momento escuchamos gruñir al lobo que aún permanecía ahí.

Los lobos nos acababan de salvar ¿o nos habíamos convertido en su comida? Mi sospecha creció cuando el lobo en cuestión se acercó peligrosamente a Bella, pero para mi sorpresa lo único que hizo fue lamer la herida que el vampiro había dejado en ella. Ya más calmado, miré hacia donde se encontraban despezados los cuerpos de James y Laurent, la escena era horrorosa.

—Debemos de quemarlos— Dijo Bella mientras que de uno de los bolsos de su pantalón sacaba un encendedor. —Desde que lo descubrimos, nunca salgo sin él— Unos meses atrás habiamos descubierto que la única forma de acabar con un vampiro era quemandolo.

Juntamos algunas ramas y hojas y les prendimos fuego para echarlas sobre los cuerpos. Observamos durante unos minutos como el fuego se comenzaba a propagar y acababa con los restos. Una vez que el fuego se consumió y no quedaba rastro alguno, el lobo aulló y salió corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

Me gire hacia Bella.

—Hemos sobrevivido—Dije aún sin creerlo.

—Por ahora…

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Hola! hace mucho que no pongo una nota, pero normalmente no me gusta molestar con ellas. Lo primero agradecer a todos los que continuan con esta historia, espero poder actualizar en menores periodos de tiempo. También agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que se molestan dejar un pequeño review con su opinión. Me gustaria que continuaran diciendo que les parece la historia y el camino que esta tomando, porque estamos por la mitad de ella y aún quedan muchos sucesos por delante, así que si quieren dejar sus sugerencias y comentarios sean bienvenidos. Además he descubierto que puedo contestarles :) cosa que hasta ahora ignoraba.


	19. Hasta Pronto Forks

**Capítulo 19 — Hasta pronto Forks**

Bella y yo conseguimos llegar a mi casa. No importaba quien nos viera pero realmente necesitábamos ayuda. Abrí la puerta tras varios intentos infructuosos. Esme debió de escuchar el ruido así que se fue a nuestro encuentro.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado?— Dijo preocupada corriendo hacia nosotros. —¡Carlisle! —Gritó, el cual vino veloz al escuchar a su mujer gritar. Automáticamente nos hizo sentarnos y comenzó a examinar nuestras heridas.

—Chicos, contarnos que ha pasado— Esme que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, trataba de ayudar a su marido en lo que podía trayéndole su maletín de medico.

—Nos han atacado en el bosque— Respondí. Esa era la pura verdad. —Ha sido la misma cosa que ha matado a los senderistas.

Esme se llevo la mano a la boca asustada —Hay que llamar a la policía— Contestó tras el shock.

—¡No por favor! — Gritó Bella. —Mi padre no me dejará volver a ver la luz del día si sabe de esto.

—Pero Bella, lo que os ha pasado ha sido una cosa terrible. Tienen que volver a buscar a ese animal— Esme aún seguía sin saber que lo que en el bosque había eran vampiros.

—Tranquila Esme, lo haremos saber a las autoridades sin falta implicar a Bella o a Edward— Carlisle intento reconfortar a su mujer, que pareció atender a las palabras de su marido. —Chicos habéis tenido suerte. Solo tenéis heridas superficiales, la más profunda es la de tu brazo Bella, una horrible cicatriz te quedara, pero mejor eso que algo peor.

Cuando Carlisle terminó de curarnos propuso llevar a Bella hasta su casa, mañana iríamos a recoger los coches. Al volver de camino a casa el silencio se instauro en el coche. Solo de vez en cuando Esme me preguntaba qué, que tal estaba y si me dolía algo. A decir verdad Esme estaba completamente en shock y no dejaba de asegurarse de que estuviera bien, es por eso que decidió venir con nosostroa a llevar a Bella, además que estaba asustada de estar sola en la casa con Bree.

—Edward, ve a la cama a descansar. El día de hoy ha sido muy intenso— Me dijo cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta. Yo me despedí de ambos y subí hacia mi cuarto y tenía razón ya que apenas puse la cabeza sobre la almohada me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano. Aún tenía el miedo en el cuerpo del día anterior. Lo primero que hice fue mandarle un mensaje a Bella para saber cómo estaba, su respuesta no tardo en llegar y para mi alivio, estaba bien, su padre se había creído que las heridas que tenía eran causadas por una caída mientras que iba en bicicleta.

Baje a la cocina y allí me encontré a Carlisle leyendo el periódico. Aún era muy temprano para que Esme o Bree estuvieran levantadas, así que le dije que me llevase a buscar mi coche. El trayecto hacia el cine no era muy largo, aunque en esos momentos me parecía eterno, no podía dejar de mirar entre las ramas de los arboles como intentando buscar a Victoria.

—Edward— Gire mi cabeza hacia Carlisle cuando dijo mi nombre. —Lo que ocurrió anoche ha marcado un antes y un después. —Asentí a sus palabras. —No podemos vivir a la espera de que nos ocurra algo.

Carlisle tenían toda la razón había llegado el momento de poner nuestras investigaciones sobre la mesa y saber realmente a lo que nos estábamos enfrentado y como podíamos acabar con ello. Desconocía si los lobos habían matado a Victoria, pero algo en mi me decidía que no y que seguro volvería, así que debíamos de estar preparados.

—Nos vamos de Forks—Eso no era lo que esperaba.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?—Era imposible irnos ahora. Corríamos peligro, pero no podía dejar a Bella aquí sola o a mis amigos.

—No sabes cómo ha pasado la noche Esme. Completamente histérica. Me ha dicho que o nos vamos o ella y Bree se van. Y sabes, no me parece mala idea. ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros aquí?

Estaba mirando horrorizado a Carlisle. —¿Qué podemos hacer aquí? ¿Estás preguntando eso? pues por ejemplo no se… ¡ah! ¡Sí! Salvar a la gente de los vampiros. —Es que a Carlisle no le parecía eso suficiente razón.

—¿Cómo vamos nosotros a salvar a nadie de un vampiro? ¿Quiénes somos nosotros? Somos un puñado de humanos que no tiene nada que hacer si un vampiro decide atacar —Carlisle paró el coche al lado del mío. —Me da igual que quieras o no quieras. Nos vamos de Forks— Sentenció. Me daba igual cuales fueran sus razones, no podíamos irnos. Yo no me iba a ir de aquí sin luchar.

—Al menos podías poner esto en conocimiento de tu padre, ya que tú no quieres ayudar. —Salí dando un portazo. Me daba igual ya todo lo que me dijera, desde lo que había ocurrido anoche ya nada tenía importancia.

Me subí al coche, en el que en la noche anterior Victoria había estado apoyando sus manos. Aun se me erizaba el vello del cuello cuando pensaba en ello. Carlisle continuaba en frente de mí, esperando a que arrancase y fuéramos a casa. Pero lo que yo quería era ir a ver a Bella y comprobar que realmente estuviera bien. Así que arranque y me fui dejando allí a Carlisle, tome la dirección de la calle de Bella y le deje atrás. Automáticamente sentí mi teléfono comenzar a vibrar pero lo ignore. Sabía de sobra quien era.

Llegue a casa de Bella. Allí estaba la camioneta que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños y desgraciadamente también lo estaba el coche de policía, me aventuraría a llamar a la puerta. Llame a la puerta y en unos segundo el Charlie abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres Chico?

—Buenos días. Soy Edward Masen. Amigo de Bella—Intente ser educado.

—Sé de sobra quien eres. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Como me esperaba que Charlie fuera abrir la puerta ya tenía en mente la escusa para estar allí.

—Quería saber cómo estaba Bella. Me ha dicho que se ha caído de la bicicleta.

—Está bien. Ahora mismo duerme. Ya le diré que has estado aquí —Y cerró la puerta en mi cara. Estaba claro que al padre de Bella no le caía bien ya que sabía que Bella ya se estaba despierta. No quise insistir más y volví a casa.

Preparado para lo que me venía encima entre en casa. Allí como me esperaba, ya estaban Carlisle y Esme sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas!?—Esme se había levantado velozmente de su silla y me encaraba. —Te hemos estado llamando y no contestabas. ¿Eres consciente de lo preocupados que estábamos?

Pensaba que esta conversación la iba a poder llevar mejor. Pero no estaba moral ni psicológicamente preparado aún después de lo de anoche. Así que ignore a Esme y me di la vuelta hacia mi dormitorio.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas? Estamos teniendo una conversación —Ella me siguió hasta la puerta de la cocina.

—Paso de lo que me tengáis que decir. Como siempre vais a ignorar mi opinión.

—¿Qué ignoramos tu opinión? —Esme parecía incrédula. —Siempre tenemos en cuenta lo que es mejor para ti. Así que eso no te lo consiento Edward. —Esme se estaba enfadando realmente, pero yo también lo estaba haciendo.

—Sí, igual que mi opinión para venir aquí e igual ahora para irnos ahora ¿no? —Carlisle también se había acercado tras que nuestra pelea comenzará a escalar varios tonos. —Yo me voy a quedar aquí digáis lo que digáis. —Y con la última palabra subí escaleras arriba a mi dormitorio.

Estaba claro que yo no me iba a ir de Forks. Que se fueran ellos si querían. Ya me encargaría yo de buscarme la vida. Que Esme no entendiera la situación, podría hasta justificarla, ya que no tenía ni idea de nada, pero ¿Carlisle? El mejor que nadie sabe lo que está pasando. Di una patada a la silla de mi escritorio y me senté junto en frente de mi piano. Comencé a tocar completamente enfurecido. Estaba enfadado con los vampiros por atacarnos, con el padre de Bella por no dejarme hablar con ella y con Carlisle y Esme por no ser más compresibles.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba tocando cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta. Como siempre hacían abrieron la puerta si esperar a que contestara. Esta vez era Carlisle el que había venido. Suponía que Esme continuaba enfadada. Se adentro en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.

—Has despertado a Bree con tu música.

Que estaba intentando ¿Utilizar a mi sobrina para ablandarme?

—Entonces ya me disculparé con ella después —A Carlisle pareció hacerle gracia porque se rió. —¿Qué quieres? No voy a cambiar mi opinión si eso es lo que pretendes.

—No, no quiero cambiar tu opinión. Pero creo que todos deberíamos de hablar de esto seriamente y como personas adultas que somos los tres. —En eso estaba de acuerdo. —Por eso, me he tomado la molestia de interferir y por ahora he propuesto una solución, la cual Esme ha aceptado por ahora, y espero que tú también lo hagas.

—Soy todo oídos— Le dije aún no muy convencido.

—No nos vamos a mudar—Abrí la boca perplejo. —Pero tampoco nos vamos a quedar aquí— No entendía nada. —En cuanto acabes las clases, nos vamos los meses de verano a Columbus. Espero que tanto Esme como tú entréis en razón alejados de Forks. —Y acto seguido salió de mi dormitorio.

Negué con la cabeza pensativo. No tenia opción, estoy obligado a convencer a Esme en las próximas semanas de que debemos de quedarnos aquí.

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Hola lectores! Como veis sigo intentando actualizar en menos tiempo así que espero que este nuevo capitulo os haya gustado. He estado constestando a las dudas que los lectores registrados tenian, pero también he visto algúnas dudas que otros no registrados tenían y por lo tanto no puedo contestarles directamente:

 **Lucy:** Lo primero gracias por leer mi historia, por lo que expresas puedo apreciar que te ha gustado. Algunas de las preguntas que ha realizado ya han sido contestadas a en los capitulos como has visto. En la que hace referencia a que si la tía y las primas de Edward son el clan Denali, y la respuesta es sí. En el proximo capitulo van a tener un pequeño papel.


	20. El pasado siempre vuelve

**Capítulo 20 — El pasado siempre vuelve**

A pesar de que la llegada del verano era una de las cosas que más me gustaban, ya que significa el fin de las clases y más horas para practicar con mi piano. Este año ni por asomo se me apetecía que llegara.

Hoy era el último día de instituto y nos encontrábamos sentados en la cafetería esperando a que sonase la alarma que suponía el comienzo del verano.

—Tíos, tenía ganas de que llegará este día, pero mi padre me va a matar cuando vea mis notas— Decía Emmett decepcionado a la vez que Alice le quitaba el papel con los resultado de sus manos.

—Mmm… le puedes decir que este año son mejores que las del pasado curso. Que vas mejorando.

—No sé si esta vez colará. Aunque… si le llevo algo de comida y se las paso muy rápido igual no se da cuenta… Edward ¿le puedes pedir a tu hermana que prepare algo? Dile que es a vida o muerte— Reí ante la ocurrencia de Emmett. Aunque en los momentos que estábamos igual le prestaba más atención si fuera el mismo Emmett el que se lo pidieses ya que, nosotros, apenas nos dirigimos la palabra.

—Pregúntale tú. Igual tienes suerte y aún no se ha mudado. —Dije con enfado por la aún propuesta en pie de que nuestro viaje de verano se convierta en algo más permanente.

—¿Sigues enfadado con ella?— Me preguntó Bella tímidamente.

—Sí y lo estaré hasta que entre en razón. —Igual me estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, pero más me molestaba que Esme huyese ante un problema, ella no era de las que hacían eso.

—Pues yo la entiendo. Piénsalo un momento Edward, está preocupada por lo que os ocurrió. —Rosalie había lanzado una lanza a favor de Esme, en el último año ambas habían gestado una buena amistad.

—Ya, pero ella no sabe que fueron los… ya sabéis… vampiros. —Dije lo último en voz baja.

—Pues más a mi favor. Creo que si lo supiese ya os hubierais mudado.

Negué con la cabeza y en ese momento el sonido del inicio del verano junto con el griterío del resto de alumnos hizo que nos levantáramos y dejáramos el edificio en dirección al aparcamiento.

—Parece que esta es nuestra despedida hasta septiembre— Dijo Alice apenada, ya que no solo yo me iba a Ohio, sino que Bella se marcharía con su madre a Florida, Rosalie y Jasper se iban a Nueva York y Emmett se iba con su primos a Texas. En cambio la pobre Alice se quedaba sola en Forks.

—Alice, recuerda que nuestra invitación sigue en pie—Le dijo Rosalie. —En Nueva York hay un montón de tiendas. —A Alice pareció iluminársele la cara pero enseguida volvió a un semblante serio.

—Gracias Rosalie, pero no quiero dejar tanto tiempo a mis padres solos. Además, mi amiga con el don especial quizás venga por aquí e igual nos diga algo más sobre nuestros enemigos.

Rosalie corrió abrazarla. —De verdad, si necesitas ayuda o pasa algo llámanos.

—Si hace falta vengo corriendo—Bromeo Emmett.

Finalmente todos nos dimos nuestras despedidas y la gente comenzó a marcharse. Solamente quedábamos Bella y yo.

—Me quedó más tranquilo sabiendo que te vas de aquí a un sitio muy muy soleado. —Intenté hacerla reír mientras apartaba un mechón del pelo que caía sobre su cara.

—Yo también—Rió. —Tampoco vamos a estar muy lejos, solo nos separan tres estados. —Cuando me iba acercar a darle un beso. La bocina de un coche me hizo detenerme. El padre de Bella acababa de llegar en su coche de policía, la verdad es que imponía bastante.

—Bella, rápido. Tu vuelo sale en unas horas.

Bella miró a su padre y con signo de disculpa se encogió de hombros volviendo a mirarme.

—Llámame todos los días. —Dijo mientras corría al encuentro con su padre.

Me subí al coche y conducí dirección a casa. Carlisle y Esme también estaban esperando por mí para tomar también nuestro vuelo hasta Columbus. Cuando llegue ambos se encontraban metiendo las maletas en el coche.

—Edward ¡Por fin de vacaciones! —Dijo Carlisle en cuanto me vio, había estado las últimas semanas intentando que Esme y yo nos reconciliáramos, pero todo había sido en vano.

Esme que se encontraba acomodando a Bree en su silla levanto la vista del bebe cuando llegue a su altura.

—Las notas— Me solicitó estirando su mano hacia mí. Yo a regañadientes se la di sabiendo lo que me venía encima. Había suspendido matemáticas. La asignatura en la que Esme era implacable y con la que siempre me había ayudado.

—Has suspendido matemáticas. ¿Por qué no dijiste que ibas tan mal? —Dijo mirándome incrédula. —Ves, otra razón por la que debemos irnos de aquí. Has bajado drásticamente tu rendimiento en clase… —No por favor, empezar otra vez con este tema no. No me costaría nada quedarme aquí solo si iba por ese camino.

—Esme. Vamos dejar los problemas de lado— Carlisle volvía a intentar mediar entre nosotros.

Esme suspiró. —Tienes razón. Nos vamos para relajarnos y descansar. Además… hay que recordar que es el primer viaje de Bree— Dijo volviendo acomodar al bebe mientras que le hacía carantoñas, a las cuales esta respondía riendo y agitando sus brazos y piernas.

Cuando acabamos de meter todo en el coche pusimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Dos horas de autentica disconformidad y silencio que solo era interrumpido por los ruidos que hacia Bree.

—Espero que cambiéis este comportamiento en las próximas semanas— Carlisle ya se estaba empezando a cansar de nosotros.

—Díselo a Edward.

—Mejor díselo a Esme. —Dije enfurruñado.

—Parecéis niños— Respondió Carlisle. —Hasta Bree, que apenas puede sujetar su cabeza, tiene mejor comportamiento que vosotros dos. —La aludida pareció que entendía las palabras de su padre ya que soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras me miraba. Genial. Mi sobrina de cinco meses se ríe de mí.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y tomamos el primer vuelo hacia Ohio. En unas horas estaríamos devuelta en el hogar familiar.

La primera vez que volvía a pisar Columbus en once años me recibía con una ola de sofocante calor y con un sol abrasador. El clima era totalmente distinto del que estaba acostumbrado. Mientras que Esme y yo esperábamos por nuestras maletas. Carlisle fue a recoger el coche que había alquilado.

Un silencio incomodo volvía a tenderse sobre nosotros. Aunque esta vez Esme decidió romperlo cuando estiro su mano hacia mí.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tregua? Creo que Carlisle y Bree lo agradecerán. —Miré la mano que me extendía y la cerré con la mía dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

—Pero debemos de hablar— Le dije como condición, a lo que ella asintió.

Una vez con las maletas fuimos al encuentro de Carlisle. Una hora más tarde entrabamos a la antigua granja Masen. A penas tenia recuerdos de aquel lugar, los que tenían eran producto de las fotos y lo que me contaba mi hermana. Para mi sorpresa la casa se veía bastante para no haber estado habitada en los últimos once años, sabía que Esme había venido alguna que otra vez hacer algunos arreglos, pero mi imaginación había recreado una casa en ruinas. Lo contrario de lo que veían mis ojos.

Al contrario de nuestra casa en Forks donde los lindes de nuestra finca se perdían con los del bosque, en este lugar se podía ver claramente los límites de la granja debido al vallado blanco que la rodeada. Al fondo de la granja se apreciaba claramente un establo.

—¿Hay caballos? —Pregunté sorprendido.

—Había, pero cuando yo era muy pequeña. Papa lo arregló para hacer como una especie de almacén para sus cosas. Creo que aún está lleno de ellas.

Asentí aún sorprendido por aquel lugar que me era tan desconocido pero a la vez tan familiar. Esa sensación se acentuó cuando entre dentro de la casa. Esme había hecho algunas reformas a lo largo de los años, pero continuaba estando, según ella, igual que cuando nuestros padres vivían.

Una vez instalados, recorrí los rincones de aquel lugar intentando recordar algo, aunque fue imposible. Entre al salón donde una gran chimenea lo presidia. Me quede mirando algunas de las fotos que estaban depositadas sobre la repisa de la misma. En algunas salían mis padres, en otras Esme y las que parecían más recientes eran las mías.

—Esto es una propiedad privada. Si no te vas, llamaré a la policía. —Una voz de mujer me hizo girarme bruscamente e inconscientemente levante las manos para demostrar que no estaba haciendo nada.

La mujer, que ya llevaba el teléfono en la mano, estaba rodeando unos de los sofás mientras me apuntaba con el dedo. Era una mujer rubia, menuda y diría que más o menos de la edad de Esme.

—¿No me has escuchado? ¡Fuera! — Gritó.

El ruido debió de llamar la atención de Esme y Carlisle que acudieron a donde estábamos.

—¿Esme? —Preguntó la mujer sorprendida en cuanto los vio.

—Tanya.

La mujer, Tanya, se acercó a Esme para abrazarla. Mi hermana se lo devolvió visiblemente incomoda.

—No me puedo creer que estés aquí. Sigues igual, no has cambiado. —Le comentaba Tanya, la cual si que se la veía claramente emocionada.

—Hemos venido a pasar el verano aquí.

—¿Habéis…? ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! —En ese momento se giro bruscamente hacia mí. —Eres Edward— Yo asentí. Acababa de recordar que Tanya, era el nombre de mi prima mayor. Acto seguido me apretó en un abrazo. —Discúlpame, pero mi madre vio que las puertas estaban abiertas y pensó que había entrado alguien— Vaya así que la querida tía Sasha seguía por aquí. Vi como Esme rodaba los ojos al escuchar su mención.

Tanya se había vuelto a girar sobre sí misma y se quedó mirando a Carlisle.

—No sé si te acuerdas de Carlisle— Le comentó Esme.

—Sí, el británico rarito— Ahogue una carcajada ante el comentario. Al parecer a Tanya no le caía demasiado bien mi cuñado. —Deberíamos hacer una comida un día de estos. Kate e Irina vuelven de la universidad la semana que viene. Sería bonito estar todos otra vez bajo el mismo techo.

Esme asintió de malas ganas mientras que iba conduciendo a Tanya hacia la puerta a la vez que esta no dejaba de hacer planes.

—Ya hablaremos. Ahora si nos disculpas, vamos a descansar que hemos tenido un viaje muy largo —Finalmente cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. —¿Aún es pronto para volver? —Suspiró.

Sonreí abiertamente. Aunque yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de encontrarnos con nuestra familia, quizás lo podría utilizar a mi favor para volvernos a Forks y quitarle de la cabeza a Esme la estúpida idea de mudarnos.


	21. El secreto de la familia Masen

**Capítulo 21 — El secreto de la familia Masen.**

Tras varias semanas en la granja familiar, finalmente se iba a celebrar la tan temida comida con la "querida" tía Sasha y sus hijas. Aunque sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, molestaba a Esme continuamente con el tema con el fin de poner pies en polvorosa y volvernos a Forks.

La comida se iba a celebrar en casa de la tía Sasha a propuesta de Esme, ya que como ella decía era más fácil irnos nosotros que echarlas a ellas. Esme había estado en los último días histérica y amenazó a la prima Tanya con irse de la comida si su madre hacia algún comentario. La verdad, es que, aunque Esme nunca me había hablado mal de nuestros familiares, tampoco les había dejado en buen lugar. No quería una pelea entre ella y su tía, pero si ese el precio que tenía que pagar para volver a Forks, tendría que jugar mis cartas.

—¿Preparada para ver a tu querida tía?— Dije intentando molestar a Esme cuando entre a la cocina.

—Estoy contando los minutos…— Murmuró de mala manera mientras mezclaba algunos ingredientes.

—Seguro que eres una exagerada y no es tan mala— Volví a provocarla.

—¿Sabes? Si esta vez me vuelve a decir que quiere que te quedes aquí— Dijo apuntándome con una cuchara —Firmo en el acto los papeles de tu tutela. —Reí. En ese momento Carlisle entró llevando a Bree en brazos.

—Bree ya está preparada para conocer a la familia — El bebe comenzó a reír. En el último mes Bree había pasado de llorar toda la noche a solo hacerlo cuando algo le incomodaba así que era de agradecer escucharla hacer ese sonido.

—¿Pero que le has puesto? —Dijo Esme tirando la cuchara con la que me había apuntado antes sobre la mesa. —Te dejé la ropa que debías de ponerle sobre la cama.

—Esme hay treinta grados, la pobre Bree se iba a sofocar—En ese momento la niña llevaba puesto un pelele blanco y rosa que dejaba ver sus brazos y piernas.

—Dile eso a mi tía cuando quiera llamar a servicios sociales porque no está suficientemente abrigada. —Carlisle rodó los ojos.

—Créeme, hazme caso como medico hace demasiado calor para ponerle lo que tú querías.

Esme refunfuñó y volvió a la comida. Miré a Carlisle y me encogí de hombros ante su comportamiento. Igual me estaba pasando un poco así que dejé a los tres en la cocina y fui a finalizar el segundo cometido que me había propuesto ese día. Ver que tenía mi padre en su almacén. Esme me había dicho que al igual que yo, él también tocaba el piano y tenia una multitud de partituras y libros así que igual podría llevarme alguno.

Los establos, que habían sido reconvertidos, no eran especialmente grandes, asumí que en su época no pudo albergar más de tres caballos. Abrí la puerta y entré en el oscuro lugar. Aunque las ventanas permitían ver por dónde iba caminando no me dejaban apreciar todo con claridad. Al parecer mi padre tenía un millar de objetos y libros. Me detuve en frente de una gran estantería que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse e intenté ver con la poca luz que había, los títulos de algunas obras. Al parecer mi padre tenía gusto por la música clásica así que tome algún libro, sería emocionante tocar algunas de las partituras pensando que mi padre también lo hacía.

En ese momento Carlisle golpeó en la ventana.

—Vente, que ya nos vamos.

Asentí y agrupe los libros que quería llevarme. Aunque antes de marchar mi vista se fijo en el título de uno pequeño con la esquinas visiblemente destrozadas y en el que ponía "Edward Anthony Masen". Lo tomé y leí la primera hoja:

" _1 de Diciembre de 1994_

 _Tengo miedo."_

—¡Edward! —Esta vez escuché la voz de Esme. —Sal de ahí ahora mismo— Cerré el libro y lo posé sobre el montón que había seleccionado. Después me encargaría de ello.

—Ya estoy, ya estoy— Dije saliendo del lugar encontrándome con Carlisle, Esme y Bree que ya había sido acomodada en su silla de paseo.

—Pero mira como te has puesto— Esme se acercó a mí y comenzó a sacudir mi ropa y pelo. —Va a pensar que no te dejamos lavarte. —Cada vez me arrepentía más de haber estado molestando a Esme los último días, porque parecía estar a punto del colapso.

—Tranquila todo irá bien—Dije apoyándola.

Recorrimos la distancia entre ambas casas y llamamos a la puerta. Una chica no mucho más mayor que yo abrió la puerta. Si mal no recuerdo, esta debería de ser Irina, con la cual solamente me separaban dos años de edad y con la que jugaba asiduamente cuando era pequeño.

—Llegáis justo a tiempo— Dijo abriendo más la puerta para que entráramos. Nos fue guiando entre las salas hasta que llegamos al comedor. Allí ya se encontraba el resto, Tanya, que nos brindaba una gran sonrisa, otra chica rubia que asumí que era la prima Kate y la tía Sasha, que levantó los ojos de la revista que estaba leyendo para echar un rápido vistazo y fijar su mirada sobre mí.

—Como me alegro de que hayáis venido— Tanya parecía la más sociable ya que Kate apenas se movió un milímetro de su sitio e Irina se posicionó al lado de su madre. —¡No me habías dicho que tenias un bebe! —Dijo acercándose a la silla de Bree, donde esta ajena al drama familiar dormía plácidamente.

—Brianna— Dijo Carlisle.

—Qué bonita…—Tanya seguía admirando al bebe— y que rubita… como nosotras ¿a que si mama? —Tanya intentaba hacer que el ambiente se relajase, pero más bien estaba teniendo el efecto contrario. La tía Sasha miró por encima del hombro al bebe y murmuró algo que no pude llegar a entender.

—¿Qué tal si comenzamos a comer antes de que se enfrié?— Propuso rápidamente Irina para aplacar el comentario de su madre.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la larga mesa donde la tía Sasha presidia la misma con Tanya y Kate sentadas a cada uno de sus lados y junto al lado de esta última lo hacía Irina. Nosotros nos sentamos en el resto de sitios libres.

—Esme no hacía falta que prepararas nada. Aunque recuerdo que tu cocina era deliciosa —Tanya continuaba con su intento de tener una velada tranquila.

—Espero que no lleve veneno— Interrumpió la tía Sasha.

—¡Vaya! —Esme se llevó la mano a la cabeza —Sabia que se me olvidaba algo. Ahora mismo voy a por la caja de matarratas que se me quedó encima de la mesa.

—No hace falta querida. Siempre has sido muy olvidadiza. Me extraña que nunca hayas perdido a Edward. —Me quedé mirando ambas en shock, sabía que la tía Sasha era dura pero nunca imagine que fuera a ser tan directa después de tantos años.

—No os preocupéis el veneno lo acabé echando yo— Interrumpí el tira y afloja. Quería que hubiera pelea para irnos pero de ahí a que faltase el respeto a Esme… eso si que no. La tía Sasha me miro horrorizada y yo le devolví una sonrisa picara.

—Veneno o no, yo me voy a servir— Carlisle también estaba intentando relajar el ambiente, cosa que se logró después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos.

—Y dime Esme, ¿seguís en Michigan? —Tanya consiguió llevar una conversación medianamente normal. Esme comenzó a contarle sin muchos detalles en los lugares donde habíamos estado viviendo y a que se dedicaban Carlisle y ella. A la conversación también se sumaron Kate e Irina.

El resto de la comida pasó sin mucho más sobresaltos, la tía Sasha parecía resignada a tener que aguantar la situación y Esme se relajó. Bree despertó al finalizar el postre y fue pasando de brazo en brazo entre nuestras primas hasta que quedó en los de Tanya que no dejaba de hacerle carantoñas. La tía Sasha no dejaba de mirar a Bree como si de un muñeco diabólico se tratase y estuviera a punto de sacar un cuchillo de su pañal, aunque la verdad es que eso podía ser lo menos desagradable que uno se podía encontrar en el pañal, y comenzará a matarnos a todos.

—Qué vergüenza debería de darte— Otra vez la tía Sasha volvía a ser la culpable de enturbiar el ambiente. —No solo ignoraste a tu padre respecto a este ser—Dijo señalando hacia Carlisle —que encima te reproduces con él. Tenía que haber hecho más para quedarme con Edward porque está claro que no estás bien de la cabeza Esme.

—Aquí la que está mal de la cabeza eres tú y no voy a consentir que se hable así de mi familia —Esme se levantó de su silla y tomó a Bree. Carlisle hizo lo mismo y yo le imite. La velada había terminado.

—Esme por favor— Tanya trataba de persuadirla para que no nos fuéramos. —Mama está perdiendo la cabeza, no le hagas caso.

—No ha perdido nada, siempre ha sido así.

—Tanya hija, en eso debo de darle la razón a tu prima— La tía Sasha se había levantado y se había colado en frente de Esme. Carlisle a miedo de un enfrentamiento tomo a Bree de los brazos de Esme y la colocó en su silla.

—Ya solo hace falta que admitas que estas mal de la cabeza y me iré bien contenta. —Esme se cruzo de brazos y la reto. Yo miré a Carlisle intentando buscar una explicación a esto y el solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Mal? Tú tienes el mal en casa y ni si quiera te das cuenta— ¿De qué estaba hablando esta mujer?

—Nos vamos, no voy aguantar esto. Lo siento Tanya, Kate, Irina…—Esme me agarró del brazo y tiró de mi dirección a la puerta. Carlisle ya se había adelantado a nosotros y se encontraba rumbo a casa.

Cuando llegamos suspiré pesadamente. El encuentro no había ido como esperaba. Suponía que iba haber alguna tirantez pero no pensaba que la tía Sasha fuera tan malvada. Esme, que estaba bastante afectada, subió directamente a su habitación.

—Cuida de Bree— Me dijo Carlisle y salió detrás de ella.

Tomé a Bree y la paseé por la casa, menos mal que era un bebe y no era consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Después de una hora de intentar entretener a Bree para que no llorase, me había dando por vencido, sabía lo que necesitaba pero era obvio que yo no podía dárselo. Me alivió ver a Carlisle estirando los brazos para que le diese al bebe.

—Llévasela ya. Tiene hambre.

Tomó al bebe y volvió a desaparecer escaleras arriba. Yo en cambio, me tiré sobre uno de los sofás poniendo los pies encima. ¡Vaya día! Tanya había demostrado ser bastante agradable al igual que Kate e Irina una vez que se sintieron a gusto, pero la tía Sasha… eso era el demonio en persona, ¿cómo podía esa mujer tener tanto odio a Esme? Bueno a decir verdad el odio era hacia Carlisle pero… ¿Por qué? Carlisle siempre había tratado a Esme perfectamente, a mi me había tratado como un hijo…. Después de descartar que Carlisle fuera un vampiro, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer que mi familia tuviera ese odio hacia él? En ese momento me di cuenta que la tía Sasha había nombrado a mi padre y fue entonces cuando recordé el libro que había encontrado en los establos.

Una vez recuperé el libro volví a casa y me encontré con Carlisle.

—Me alegra saber que hayas encontrado algo— Dijo mirando hacia el libro.

—Sí, parece que a mi padre también le gustaba la música como a mí. —Asintió y me sonrió. —¿Cómo está Esme?

—Mejor, digiriendo la situación, pero mejor.

Me alegraba escuchar eso. —¿sabes a que hacía referencia la tía Sasha? Ya sabes… sobre ti.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. —Tu hermana me dijo que cuando conocí a tu padre, que no le había caído demasiado bien. Pero nunca pensé que en realidad le había caído fatal…

Recordé en ese momento lo que Esme me había contado, como mi padre había intentado un montón de veces que dejase a Carlisle. Aunque parecía que este no era conocedor de esa parte de la historia, y desde luego no era mi deber contársela.

—No hagas caso, es obvio que esa mujer no está en sus cabales. —Dije quitándole importancia. —Me voy a mi cuarto a descansar que el día de hoy ha sido muy estresante. —Me despedí y subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Pasé por delante del cuarto de Esme y sonreí al escucharla hablar Bree.

Entre en mi cuarto y salté sobre la cama. Miré el libro entre mis manos y tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrirlo.

" _1 de Diciembre de 1994"_

 _Tengo miedo."_

No tardé mucho en unir los puntos y darme cuenta que lo que tenía entre mis manos era un diario escrito por mi padre. La primera frase era bastante estremecedora, sobretodo sabiendo que un mes más tarde se produjo el accidente que acabó con su vida. ¿Pero de que podía tener miedo? La duda de continuar se apoderó de mí. Me sentía invadiendo su intimidad, pero tras los acontecimientos de hoy necesitaba conocer más acerca de mi familia.

Continué leyendo.

" _Tengo miedo. Hoy por primera vez en muchos años he vuelto a tener miedo. Tras creer esa sensación olvidada hace cientos de años hoy volvía a estar más presente que nunca._

 _Lo peor de este miedo, no es el mismo en sí, sino en la forma en la que se ha presentado. ¿Por qué Elizabeth no me había hecho caso? ¿Por qué habíamos dejado que Esme fuera a estudiar fuera? El problema que estoy a punto de vivir podría haberse evitado si mi hija se hubiera quedado a estudiar aquí junto a su prima Tanya._

 _Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para lamentarse y el enemigo ya estaba en casa. ¡Por Satán! Espero estar equivocado."_

No entendía de que mi padre podría tener miedo y mucho menos entendía que tenía que ver Esme con todo esto. ¿Por Satán? ¿Qué persona utiliza esa expresión?

Pasé de hoja y continué.

" _5 de diciembre de 1994_

 _Mis peores temores se han confirmado y tendría que decírselo a Esme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero eso supondría también contarle toda la verdad, la verdad sobre lo que realmente somos. Algo que me había prometido ocultar cuando decidimos tener una vida mortal._

 _Antes de desenmascararnos me he propuesto probar todas las opciones a mi alcance. Puede que no esté todo perdido y aún haya esperanza para que mi hija entre en razón._

 _Mi hermana Sasha ha sido más directa y me ha dicho de aplicar medidas poco ortodoxas para acabar con el problema. Desde luego que no voy a encerrar a mi hija en el sótano ni tampoco matar a un chico de veinte años. La última medida podría atraer a otros hacia nosotros."_

Si la anterior entrada me había dejado con dudas, esta lo había hecho con aún más. Vida mortal… Desenmascararnos… ¿Qué estaba ocultando mi familia?

" _25 de diciembre de 1994_

 _Me he dado por vencido. No he conseguido que Esme deje a ese chico. Incluso creo que se ríe de mí cuando le doy a alguna razón para hacerlo. Hasta tal punto ha llegado la situación, que estas navidades ha decidido pasarlas con él e ignorar nuestras invitaciones._

 _En ocasiones pienso en si estará retenida contra su voluntad, en si este chico habrá revelado su verdadera condición y obligue a mi Esme a estar separada de nosotros. Podría desatar sus dones para que se proteja pero también me arriesgaría a que sin conocer cómo usarlos se delatase ante él._

 _La única esperanza que me queda es que este cazabrujas este realmente enamorado de ella y no le haga daño._

 _Que Belcebú se apiade de nosotros"_

Cerré el diario, me había comenzado a doler la cabeza, tanto por las horas que eran como por el trabajo que estaba haciendo mi cerebro para entender toda la información que estaba obteniendo.

Asumí que mi padre hablaba de la relación de Esme y Carlisle y que había descubierto que este era un cazabrujas, algo que el propio Carlisle me había confirmado cuando también conocí que era un cazavampiros. Aunque lo más desconcertante de estos escritos era el temor que a mi padre le causaba la condición de Carlisle y sobretodo ¿de qué dones estaba hablando? Una ligera sospecha comenzaba a rondar por mi cabeza, pero era imposible creerlo, aunque después de los vampiros en Forks, quien era yo para dudar de la existencia de la magia.

Pasé a la siguiente página. Me sorprendí al ver que era la última escrita ya que el resto estaba totalmente en blanco, pero cuando vi la fecha entendí el por qué. Había sido escrita el día antes de la muerte de mis padres.

" _10 de Enero de 1995_

 _Hoy he intentando volver a hablar con mi hija, pero como venía ocurriendo en los últimos tiempos ignoraba mis llamadas._

 _Pero esta vez realmente necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle que ya no creía que su novio era una amenaza a su seguridad. Sino que la llegada de un cazabrujas provoca la aparición de otros, y eso es lo que había ocurrido, tenía la certeza que había otros cazabrujas rondándonos y que al contrario que su novio estos si tenían intención de atacar._

 _Ahora mi preocupación ya no solo era por mi hija sino por todo nuestro aquelarre. Si los cazabrujas decidieran atacarnos estaríamos en total desventaja. Aunque volviéramos a recuperar nuestra magia, esta estaría aún incontrolable al estar tanto tiempo sin usarla. Por eso Elizabeth y yo hemos decidido viajar a la ciudad para encontrarnos con otros aquelarres en busca de ayuda. Mientras, Edward se quedará con mi hermana, ella junto con sus hijas son las únicas que aún tienen magia. Mi hijo estará seguro con ellas._

 _Sobre mi hija, solo espero que de llegar el momento, Carlisle la proteja."_

Al terminar de leer intenté ordenar mis pensamientos. Acababa de descubrir el secreto de la familia Masen. Un secreto que mi padre no tenía la intención de contar y por el cuál y con toda la razón tenía miedo de Carlisle, y un secreto por el cual sospechaba que podrían haber sido, él y mi madre, asesinados. Los Masen no era una familia normal, eran un aquelarre de brujos.


	22. Huesped inesperado

**Capítulo 22 — Huésped Inesperado**

—Edward…— Sentí como una mano me revolvía el pelo. Aún estaba dormido así que no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. —Venga cielo despierta— Esme era la que me ponía esos motes cariñosos así que abrí los ojos sorprendido.

—Esme…— Me froté los ojos con ambas manos. —¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté cuando comprobé que eran las siete de la mañana.

—Lo siento, ya sé que es muy temprano… Pero, nos volvemos a Forks. —Me incorporé rápidamente en la cama al escuchar la noticia.

—¡¿Ahora!?

—En unas horas sale nuestro vuelo. Así que empieza a prepararte. —Me dijo mientras recogía algunas de las ropas que tenia tiradas por el suelo.

—Pero…

—¿No me has escuchado? Levántate ¡ya!— Dejó la ropa sobre una de las sillas que había en la habitación y salió sin darme tiempo a rechistar.

Hice como me ordenó y en unos minutos me había vestido. Lo siguiente que hice fue hacer mi maleta. No me esperaba que Esme quisiera volver tan rápido, nunca creí que mis intentos de provocarla con la tía Sasha iban a dar sus frutos, aunque después de lo que ocurrió en la comida no me sorprendió.

Es verdad que quería volverme a Forks, pero tras descubrir que pertenecía a una familia de brujos quería explorar más sobre ese tema, ya que tras darle varias vueltas, se me vino a la cabeza que con esta nueva información podría acabar con el problema de Victoria. Puede que la tía Sasha y mis primas conocieran alguna forma de deshacerme del vampiro.

El problema era como decirle a Esme que quería quedarme, cuando llevaba semanas diciendo lo contrario. Creo que ya había llegado el momento, el momento de contarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el bosque y sobretodo contarle lo que nuestro padre nos había ocultado.

Me dirigí decidido a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, quienes tenían la puerta abierta, dentro me encontré a Esme vistiendo a Bree que no dejaba de moverse y llorar, a la pobre no le debió de gustar mucho que la despertasen.

—Esme— La nombré para que supiera que estaba allí. Ella me miró y volvió a su intento de vestir a Bree.

—Menos mal que tú ya estás listo— Suspiró mientras veía como Bree volvía a deshacerse de la ropa que le acababa de poner.

—Necesito hablar contigo…

—Dime—Me dijo mientras que escogía otra ropa para Bree y se peleaba para ponérsela.

—Creo que deberíamos…—En ese momento Bree rompió a llorar otra vez.

—Ya hablaremos luego Edward. Ahora ve a ayudar a Carlisle a meter las cosas en el coche— Dijo entre llanto y llanto.

Me resigné ante la situación y fui al encuentro de Carlisle.

—Así que… nos volvemos— Dije mientras le pasaba las maletas.

—Compró los billetes nada mas te fuiste a tu cuarto. —Esme no se lo había pensado mucho.

—Pues creo que deberíamos quedarnos— Carlisle paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se me quedó mirando a la espera que continuara. —Ya sabes… la tía Sasha igual puede ayudarnos con los vampiros— Supuse que como Carlisle sabia de la existencia de vampiros también era conocedor de lo que era nuestra familia.

—No sé como la tía Sasha podría ayudarnos en ese tema— Dijo volviendo a meter las últimas maletas en el coche. Carlisle no parecía tener idea de que éramos brujos.

—Por favor no nombréis a esa mujer— Esme apareció con una Bree finalmente vestida y más calmada. —¿Está todo listo?

—Cierro la casa y ya podemos irnos. —Carlisle terminó de preparar todo.

—Esme tengo que hablar contigo— Volví a insistir.

—Ya lo haremos cuando estemos de vuelta en casa. Ahora metete en el coche.

Resignado hice lo que me pidió. Una vez que los cuatro estábamos dentro pusimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Unas horas más tarde aterrizábamos en Washington. Durante el camino de vuelta decidí darle la "buena noticia" a Bella a través de un mensaje.

" _Bella ¿adivina quien está de vuelta en Forks?"_

" _¿Has vuelto? ¿Esme ha cambiado de opinión?"_

" _Sí, aunque tengo mucho que contarte. No te lo vas a creer."_

" _En dos semanas estaré allí. Estoy ansiosa por verte"_

No pude evitar sonreír cuando leí su mensaje. Yo también estaba ansioso por verla. Tras hablar con Bella me relajé y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido. El día había comenzado muy pronto y tras el estrés que habíamos vivido ayer no pude evitar que la sensación de sueño me invadiese.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —La voz elevada de Carlisle me despertó y a la vez el tono que desprendía me asustó. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que ya habíamos llegado, ya que nos encontrábamos delante de nuestra casa en Forks.

Carlisle apretaba fuertemente el volante con las manos mientras que tenía fijada su mirada en un hombre que se encontraba en la puerta. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que hubiera alguien allí.

Carlisle y Esme salieron del coche y yo hice lo mismo. Notaba mucha tensión en el ambiente. El hombre se fue acercando a nosotros y pude apreciar mejor su aspecto. Era un hombre de mediana edad, alto y con el pelo completamente cano. Cuando estuvo delante de nosotros pude apreciar que tenía los ojos azules, tan azules como de Carlisle. Fue en ese instante cuando me percaté que este hombre era el padre de mi cuñado.

—Hijo…

—Padre…

Alistair Cullen cruzaba el océano por segunda vez en su vida para volver a reencontrarse con su hijo después de tantos años. Me temía que otro drama familiar se acercaba, pero por otra parte tener otro cazavampiros en casa no me parecía tan mala idea.


	23. Las investigaciones de Alistair Cullen

**Capítulo 23 — Las investigaciones de Alistair Cullen**

A pesar de que pensé que la llegada del padre de Carlisle iba a suponer una mejora en nuestro problema con Victoria, no fue así. El día que llegamos de Ohio Carlisle y su padre tuvieron una gran discusión en su despacho y desde aquel día Alistair raramente salía del cuarto que Esme rápidamente le había diseñado, intenté preguntarle a Carlisle pero este tenía un humor de perros. No sé lo que había pasado realmente, pero lo que si sabía es que Alistair continuaba en nuestra casa, aún no perdía la esperanza de que me ayudase.

El verano había terminado y por fin me iba encontrar con mis amigos. Aunque a quién de verdad tenía muchas ganas de ver era a Bella.

Llegué al aparcamiento del instituto y allí ya se encontraban Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

—¡Masen ha vuelto! —Gritó Emmett en cuanto me vio. Cualquiera diría que no sabía que finalmente si me quedaba en Forks.

—Me alegro de verte Emmett. Me alegro de veros a todos.

Rosalie hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza al igual que Jasper. Alice, en cambio, vino corriendo hacia a mí y me abrazó. Justo en ese momento el coche del jefe de policía se posiciono a nuestro lado. Charlie Swan rápidamente se bajo del coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Fue ahí cuando pude ver a Bella, que para mi sorpresa venia con el pie roto. Sin pensarlo me acerqué a ella para ayudarla a salir del coche.

—Aparta chico— Me separe ante el comentario de Charlie. Al igual que yo el resto de nuestros amigos se habían acercado.

—¿A quién le has pegado una patada en el culo? —Bromeó Emmett.

—Aún tengo la otra bien, ¿quieres que pruebe con el tuyo? —Bella le devolvió la broma.

Cuando el jefe de policía se fue, tuve libertad para finalmente acercarme a ella.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —Le pregunté preocupado.

—Nada de qué preocuparse. Yo siendo yo. El último día en Florida me caí por las escaleras de la casa de mi madre. Un drama para la pobre.

La campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases sonó y mientras que el resto del grupo se fue a sus clases yo fui caminando lentamente junto a Bella ya que este no podía ir caminando muy deprisa.

—Me hace muy feliz verte aquí. —Me dijo mientras me miraba de lado.

—Yo también. Hubo algún momento en el que pensé que no volvería más aquí.

—Referente eso. Me tienes que contar el cambio de opinión de tu hermana.

—Después de clase te cuento todo. No te lo vas a creer. —La acompañé hasta la puerta de su clase. Para mi desgracia en este curso solo teníamos dos clases juntos y ninguna de ellas era en el día de hoy. —No vemos en la comida. —Cuando me iba a girar Bella me agarro del brazo y tiro de él para poder darme un beso yo le correspondí hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

—Señorita Swan… Señor Masen… Es hora de adquirir conocimientos educativos, no una mononucleosis— Nos sonrojamos ante el comentario del profesor. Bella entró en su clase y yo fui a la mía.

Una vez finalizadas las clases. Esperé a Bella junto a mi coche, me había propuesto llevarla a casa. Para mi felicidad Charlie había llamado a su hija a media mañana y le había comunicado que no podía venir a buscarla. Así que esperaba que nadie más se hubiera ofrecido a llevarla.

—¿Esperando por tu Julieta, Romeo? — Emmett era gracioso pero a veces era un pesado.

—Emmett déjale. Tú tienes a tu Julieta un poco olvidada. —Rosalie refunfuño.

—Ya verás preciosa. Hoy vamos a tener una cita de ensueño. —Emmett intentó animarla.

Justo en ese momento Alice corría hacia nosotros tirando del brazo de Jasper.

—Chicos ¿Cuándo quedamos? Tengo muchas cosas que contaros… sobre el tema que vosotros sabéis. —Tenía curiosidad por saber que había descubierto Alice, parecía ser algo importante. Además yo también tenía que contarles todo lo que había descubierto.

—Alice, ¿podría ser otro día? Mi princesa y yo tenemos planes— Dijo Emmett tomando a Rosalie por la cintura.

—Vale, pero de verdad es muy urgente lo que tengo que contaros. Mañana al salir de clase hablamos.

Yo asentí. A los lejos pude ver como Bella se acercaba lentamente a nosotros. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta nosotros y tras una corta conversación el resto de los chicos se marcharon y nos quedamos solos los dos.

—Espero que no tengas a otra persona en mente para llevarte a casa—Dije abriéndole la puerta de mi coche.

—Sabes de sobra que no— Cuando estuvo dentro cerré la puerta y fui a mi asiento.

El trayecto hasta su casa no era demasiado largo, en unos quince minutos estaríamos allí. El camino hasta allí fue en completo silencio, aunque fue uno de esos silencios agradables. Cuando llegamos, estacioné mi coche delante de la puerta de su casa.

—¿Quieres entrar? — Me propuso Bella.

—¿y qué pasa con tu padre? Sabes… me gusta estar vivo— Reí.

—No llegará hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Salimos del coche y la ayude hasta que llegamos a la puerta. Entré dentro de su casa, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Era extraño. Me sentía invadiendo la casa del jefe de policía.

—Vayamos al salón. ¿Quieres tomar o comer algo? — Negué con la cabeza y me senté en el sofá. Bella hizo lo mismo pero apoyo su pobre pierna escayolada sobre mis piernas.

—Espero que no te importe— Yo volvía a negar, la verdad es que me encantaba. —Estoy agotada. Aunque por tres semanas estoy atrapada en esto—Dijo señalando la bota que llevaba para poder caminar.

—Pues yo creo que te queda bien— Ella me miro incrédula a mi comentario.

—Te la regalaré cuando me la quiten— Bromeó.

Otra vez nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

—No es que no me alegre verte aquí, pero ¿Cómo es que os habéis quedado?

Comencé a explicarle la pelea que tuvieron Esme y la tía Sasha y como mi hermana había decidido en cuestión de minutos que debíamos de volvernos.

—Pero no sabes lo más fuerte de todo— Bella me miró atenta para que continuase. —No quiero que pienses que me he vuelto loco, pero he descubierto un secreto de mi familia. Somos brujos— Se quedo mirándome sorprendida.

—¿Brujos? Como… ¿Los brujos que tienen un caldero, una varita y una escoba?

—Eso ya no lo sé. Cuando los descubrí fue cuando nos íbamos. Pero creo que mi hermana y yo no tenemos magia. No sé como explicártelo pero mi padre lo dejaba entrever en un diario que tenia. Al parecer es mi tía y mis primas las que sí la tienen actualmente.

Bella continuaba mirándome sorprendida.

—Pensé que podrían sernos de ayuda para ayudarnos con Victoria, pero no tuve tiempo hablar con ellas. Pero sabes al llegar tenía otra sorpresa esperando en la puerta de mi casa. El padre de Carlisle ha venido desde Londres.

—¿El cazavampiros? —Tanto a Bella como a los chicos les había contado que lo que Carlisle era, era un cazavampiros y que su padre era el que había tratado de que siguiera su camino aunque si mucha suerte.

—Sí, el mismo. Quiero hablar con él para intentar que nos ayude. Pero apenas sale de su cuarto— Dije resignado.

—No te preocupes. El simple hecho de que este aquí ya nos ayuda. —Bella tomó mi mano para reconfortarme.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de otras cosas hasta que al ver la hora consideré que era necesario que me fuera. No quería estar aquí cuando Charlie volviese de trabajar. Me despedí de Bella con un beso y puse rumbo a mi casa.

Cuando llegue a casa me sorprendí de no encontrarme con el coche de Esme allí. El de Carlisle sabía que no estaría allí ya que esta semana tenía guardia de cuarenta y ocho horas. Entre en casa y lo primer que vi en el recibidor fue una nota con mi nombre.

" _Edward_

 _He tenido que ir de urgencia a Port Angeles por un problema de trabajo._

 _Te he llamado pero no respondías a mis llamadas, de eso hablaremos cuando vuelva._

 _Por eso me he tenido que llevar a Bree conmigo._

 _No creo que llegue hasta después de la cena, prepara algo para Alistair y para ti._

 _Si tienes algún problema llama a Carlisle._

 _Esme"_

Miré mi teléfono y en efecto tenía varias llamadas de Esme. Tomé la nota y subí hasta mi cuarto, para ser el primer día de clase tenían bastante trabajo que hacer, sobre todo de matemáticas, y mas valía que me pusiera a ellos cuanto antes si no quería volver a suspenderla este curso también. La casa estaba silenciosa, suponía que Alistair seguía en su cuarto ya que por debajo de su puerta se veía la luz encendida.

Llevaba media hora atascado de uno de los problemas del trabajo cuando oí ruido en la cocina. En ese momento me acordé de Alistair, debía de haber salido por fin de su cuarto. Deje los libros sobre el escritorio y fui a su encuentro. Como Esme me había dicho tenía que prepara la cena para los dos.

Entré en la cocina y allí estaba aquel hombre, sentado en unas de las sillas tomando una taza de té.

—Hola— Esa era la primera palabra que le dirigía desde que había llegado a nuestra casa.

—Me alegra verte Edward— Me sorprendí al ver que se dirigía a mi por mi nombre. No sé porque asumí que no se acordaría de quien era.

—Me alegro de conocerte después de varios días— No quería sonar condescendiente, pero que quisiera hablar conmigo ahora como si no hubiera estado oculto en las últimas semanas, era raro.

—Siento mi comportamiento. Pero he estado investigando sobre tu problema— Alcé mí vista hacia él de la comida que había empezado a preparar. Esperanzado me quede esperando a que continuara. —Estoy aquí porque mi hijo me escribió una carta acerca de lo que te había ocurrido y como creo que ya lo habrás figurado. Te has enfrentado a un grupo de vampiros.

—Sí, los he sufrido en mis propias carnes. — Si solo había venido para contar obviedades no nos hacía falta.

—Lo que me sorprende es que hayas sobrevivido, tú y tu amiga.

—Unos lobos nos ayudaron.

—¿Lobos? —Preguntó sorprendido. La información de los lobos no se la había contado a nadie. —Cada vez que vengo a este país me encuentro con un nuevo engendro del demonio. —Murmuró pero yo pude escuchar perfectamente lo que dijo, aunque prefería ignorarlo. Ahora me interesaba más conocer lo que sabía acerca de los vampiros.

—¿Y qué conclusiones has obtenido de tus investigaciones? —Pregunté ansioso.

—Lo que tenéis en Forks es un grupo de nómadas vampiros, o al menos lo que teníais. Estos días me he dedicado a seguirles la pista por el bosque y por los alrededores. Los nómadas no suelen estar mucho tiempo en un lugar a diferencia de los vampiros al uso, que prefieren fijar una residencia. Y Aquí no hay una residencia de vampiros.

Suspiré aliviado.

—Creo que el vampiro que se escapo no volverá. No creo que se arriesgue sabiendo que los lobos andan por la zona. Aunque nunca debemos de subestimarlos. Son seres que se guían por sus ansias de sangre y se creen superiores al resto al caminar por el lado de las tinieblas.

Daba miedo las cosas que decía este hombre.

—En los próximos días limpiaré la casa. Los vampiros la han marcado para reconocerla en el futuro, además de que apesta a ellos… a ellos y a otros seres. —Murmuró lo último.

—¿Qué otros seres? —Pregunté con curiosidad.

—Creo que tú mejor que nadie en esta casa sabe de los seres a los que me estoy refiriendo— Observe como se levantaba de la silla, dejaba la taza de té terminada en el fregadero y salía de la cocina. Me quede pensativo a lo que me dijo ¿es que acaso sabia el secreto de nuestra familia? Era un cazavampiros y cazabrujas, pero ni Esme ni yo teníamos magia en la actualidad. Así que no entendía como podría haberlo averiguado él y en cambio Carlisle no.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Hola! Hoy vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando aunque tengo la sensación de que no es así. Me gustaria saber sus opiniones y asi conocer que cosas podria mejorar. Así que por favor, dejen sus comentarios para saber si tengo que cambiar el el ritmo de la historia. ¡Espero sus respuestas!**

 **Conestando a uno de los review, quiero aclarar que un principio la historia esta sobre los cuarenta capitulos, pero en algunos casos lo he estado diviendo en más ya que no me gusta ofrecer tanta información en un solo capítulo.**

 **Moshisushi.**


	24. Visiones

**Capítulo 24 — Visiones**

Al día siguiente me levanté para ir a Clase. Baje a la cocina y allí estaba Esme con una taza de té mirando hacia el jardín. Me acerqué preocupado a ella, temía que estuviera alguien allí afuera, y tal como predije había alguien allí, pero para mí alivio no quien me esperaba.

—¿Qué esta haciendo? —Alistair estaba en medio del jardín mirando hacia el bosque, tras unos segundos cambios de lugar y se fue a otra parte del jardín.

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Cuando me levanté ya estaba ahí fuera. —Esme se volvió hacia mí. —¿Tu sabes que está haciendo? —Recordé que la noche anterior me había contado que tenía limpiar la casa del olor de los vampiros y demás seres… pero no iba a decirle nada de eso a ella.

—Ayer me dijo que le gustaba nuestro jardín. —Intenté buscar una respuesta rápida que fuera coherente, aunque ¿a quién le gusta estar en medio de un jardín a las siete de la mañana con el frio que ya comenzaba hacer en Forks?

—¿Ha hablado contigo? —Preguntó Esme sorprendida.

—Sí…—Contesté dubitativo. —¿Contigo no?

—No. Apenas me mira. Además, no ha querido ni conocer a su nieta—Dijo visiblemente dolida. —No sé porque no se marcha de aquí. No nos ayuda en nada su presencia. —Si Esme supiese… pensé. Es más ¿Por qué Esme seguía tan ajena a todo esto? Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en las sombras.

—Esme tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije cuando estábamos en Columbus? — Ella asintió. —He descubierto algo, algo sobre nuestra familia...—Pero para mi sorpresa Esme me estaba ignorando.

—¡Edward pero mira qué hora es! Es mejor que te vayas marchando. Ya hablaremos...—No me dio tiempo a contestarla porque me iba arrastrando por un brazo hasta la puerta. —Más vale que no llegues tarde a clase, y sobre todo, no tras suspender matemáticas.

Me subí al coche y conduje dirección al colegio. Qué raro había sido su comportamiento. Parecía como si supiera lo que le fuera a contar y tratara de evitar el tema.

Llegué a mi primera clase, tarde, tal y como Esme temía. A media mañana fui a la cafetería, allí me encontré con mis amigos y Bella. Me senté al lado de ella.

—Recordar que esta tarde hemos quedado. —Comentó Alice bastante seria. Lo que nos tiene que contar debe ser muy importante.

—¡Ahí estaremos! —Emmett le respondió, no parecía muy consciente de la seriedad de Alice, la cual no se caracterizaba por ello. Cosa que hizo que me preocupara. Bella debió notar mi comportamiento ya que pasó su mano sobre mis hombros para reconfortarme.

El resto del día paso muy lento. Debían ser las ganas por conocer lo que Alice había descubierto. Cuando la alarma que indicaba el fin de las clases sonó salí disparado al encuentro. Alice nos dijo de buscar un sitio más privados para que pudieramos hablar sin que nadie nos molestase. La temporada de futbol aún no había comenzado así que decidimos ir a las gradas del campo.

—Chicos antes de nada quiero deciros que… lo siento— Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar— Os he mentido— No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo ¿en que nos había mentido? Miré al resto intentando buscar si alguien entendía algo, pero todos tenían la misma cara de sorpresa que yo.

—¿De qué hablas Alice? —Jasper se había puesto nervioso ante la situación.

—Por favor Jasper. Déjame explicaros. —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. —¿Recordáis de la persona especial de la que os hable? ¿La que tenía conocimientos sobre los vampiros? Pues... ¡No existe!— Yo aún seguía sin comprender, esa persona nos había dicho el número exacto de vampiros y desde luego no había fallado. —Era yo.

—Pero Alice ¿Cómo vas a ser tú? Esa persona tenía un don especial. —Emmett intervino.

—Soy yo, yo soy la persona con el don especial. —La miré, pero no sorprendido. La comprendía. Desde que había llegado a Forks entendí que todo era posible en esta vida.

—¿Y cuál es ese don? —Preguntó Bella temerosa.

Alice dudo unos segundos antes de contestar. —Puedo ver cosas antes de que pasen. Por eso supe que eran tres vampiros. Los vi la noche que os atacó. Pero no pude distinguir que era a vosotros a quienes estaban atacando. Lo siento Bella... Lo siento Edward...

—No tienes que disculparte. Tú no tienes culpa de nada.

—Gracias Edward—Dijo quitándose una de las lágrimas que le habían empezado a caer. —Me pasa desde pequeña. Por eso mis padres biológicos me dieron en adopción. Pensaban que estaba loca y por eso tenía miedo a que me rechazarais. —Jasper se había levantado y la abrazaba.

—Eso no va a pasar nunca Alice, eres nuestra amiga— Rosalie imitó a su hermano.

—Gracias, de verdad gracias a todos. Pero… hay algo más. Este verano he tenido otras visiones, como yo las llamo. Es por eso que necesitaba hablar con vosotros. He visto a la mujer, Victoria, he visto que volvía a Forks y que estaba en tu casa Edward —Todos se quedaron mirándome. Yo me levante rápidamente con la intención de irme a mi casa.

—¡Espera! En mi visión estaba en tu casa, pero no he podido saber en qué fecha, solo que el día que esté uno de los arboles de tu jardín estará caído.

Me pasé la mano por mi frente sudorosa. Victoria iba a volver y seria a mi casa el lugar a donde iría. Bella me había agarrado mi otra mano. En ese momento recordé que Alistair estaba en casa, rezaba para que estuviera el día que el vampiro decidiera hacer su aparición.

—El padre de Carlisle está viviendo con nosotros. Es el que más sabe de estas cosas— Intenté convencerme a mí mismo, pero en realidad ya estaba dudando de las dotes de Alistair.

—Os mantendré al día sobre mis visiones. Suelen cambiar, espero que este sea el caso y que esta mujer cambie de idea.

—Gracias Alice. Con tu don quizás podamos adelantarnos a sus pasos. —Alice, tras el miedo inicial a que la rechazáramos, asintió felizmente al sentir su don útil.

Dejamos el lugar y volvimos a nuestros coches. Alice había prometido contarnos todas sus visiones y yo que intentaría que Alistair me dijera más cosas sobre los vampiros y como, nosotros los humanos, podíamos enfrentarnos a ellos.

Pero ahora mi máxima preocupación era averiguar en que momento uno de los arboles de mi jardín se iba a derrumbar.


	25. Todo se desmorona

**Disclaimer: La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sus personajes y referencias, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 — Todo se desmorona**

Un mes pasó y la situación en casa seguía bastante revolucionada. Alistair continuaba con nosotros pero había vuelto a encerrarse en su habitación, para desgracia de Esme, ya que dicha habitación era su estudio y por consiguiente no pudo entregar varios de sus proyectos a tiempo. Por otro lado, Carlisle había comenzado hacer horas extras para evitar estar con su padre, lo que había hecho que Esme enfureciese y acabasen peleados. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Al menos podía respirar tranquilo cuando me encontraba con mis amigos y Bella, con la cual había dado un paso más allá a nuestra relación y nos habíamos hecho oficialmente novios con la bendición de todos menos la de Charlie. Aún no me dejaba entrar más allá de la entrada de su casa.

Con la llegada del otoño volvimos a recuperar las tardes en la pizzería. Alice pensó que era buena idea volver a tomar la rutina, vampiro o no, no podíamos dejar de disfrutar de los placeres que nos brindada la vida y como Emmett decía, una de ellas era la pizza.

En el local no había mucha, pero no era extraño, la pizzería solamente estaba repleta el día que había partido.

—Lo de siempre— Dijo Emmett nada más visualizó al camarero, y por lo de siempre se refería a las tres pizzas familiares que acostumbrábamos a pedir.

—Estoy hambriento—Dije cuando la pizzas llegaron a nuestra mesa. Desde que Esme se tenía que ir a Port Angeles a trabajar ya no preparaba sus deliciosos platos, por lo que me veía obligado a comer lo que yo me preparada. Carlisle almorzaba y cenada en el hospital y Alistair solo bebía té.

—Haber cuando nos invitas a tu casa a comer la lasaña de Esme— Emmett no acababa de comer su porción de pizza y ya estaba pensando en que comer después.

—Mi casa es zona cero por el motivo que vosotros sabéis— Si Victoria iba aparecer por allí, prefería que ninguno de mis amigos estuviera allí. —y porque… creerme no hay quien soporte la tensión que tenemos allí.

—Lo siento Edward, no he podido ver nada más…— Alice se había puesto triste y agachó la cabeza.

—Alice, mírame— Levanté su cabeza. —No tienes que disculparte. Todos sabemos quién es la culpable— Dije refiriéndome al vampiro.

—¡Que ganas de acabar con esa arpía! —Gritó Emmett, pero Rosalie le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda para que dejara de llamar la atención.

—Emmett tienes toda la razón. ¿Pero como podríamos acabar con ella? —Dijo pensativo Jasper.

—Con el fuego— Emmett rodó los ojos como si fuera la cosa más evidente.

—Eso es la última parte, ¿pero cómo nos enfrentamos a ella? — Dije en voz baja, pero justo en ese momento entraron más personas así que el bullicio hizo que no tuviéramos que hablar tan bajo. —La última vez fueron los lobos quienes lo hicieron— Les recordé.

Bella se mordió el labio y buscó mi mirada para encontrar mi aprobación.

—Creo… que iré hablar con mi amigo Jake— Pusé los ojos en blanco por un momento. No me hacia ni una pizca de gracia que ese chico estuviera cerca de ella. —Quizás sepa algo sobre los lobos que nos salvaron.

Aunque obviamente estaba en desacuerdo con que fuera con él, lo que proponía tenía todo el sentido del mundo, además si íbamos a enfrentarnos con un vampiro, necesitábamos de toda la ayuda posible.

Acabamos de comer nuestras pizzas y nos despedimos. Bella y yo aún continuamos unos minutos delante del local mientras que esperábamos a que su padre pasara a buscarla. Aunque Bella ya estaba recuperada de la rotura de pie, debido a las nuevas desapariciones en Seattle, su padre había decidió llevarla y buscarla a todos los sitios que fuera, por mucho que yo insistiera en hacerlo yo mismo.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe a ver a tu amigo? —Dije con retintín intentando no parecer celoso.

—Creo que es mejor que vaya yo sola, igual así me cuente más, ya que creo que oculta algo. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero no estés celoso, te he dado la bota de mi pie. Esa es la seña de amor más grande que nadie puede esperar— Bromeó.

—Y yo la conservaré siempre —Le aparté un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por la bocina del coche de policía.

—Te avisaré con lo que descubra— Y se fue corriendo ya que había comenzado a llover.

Yo hice lo mismo y me dirigí en coche hacia mi casa. Cuando llegué a la puerta principal unos gritos rompían el silencio de la noche. Abrí rápidamente la cerradura y entré dentro.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —En medio del pasillo que daba a la cocina y al salón se encontraba Carlisle y Alistair. Llegué en medio de su conversación, ya que Carlisle se dirigía a su padre muy enfadado.

Alistair miró a su hijo con prepotencia y negó con la cabeza. —Que incrédulo eres. La bruja te tiene completamente anulado.

—¡Deja de llamarla de esa manera! —Nunca había visto a Carlisle tan enfadado como lo estaba en ese momento. Más que hablar rugía.

Esme apareció detrás de ellos para intentar apartar a Carlisle de su padre.

—La llamo como lo que es. Una bruja— Alistair dirigió su mirada a Esme.

Carlisle intentó zafarse de su mujer, parecía que estaba a punto de atacar a su padre. Esme se percató de mi presencia. —Edward…— Ambos hombres fijaron su mirada sobre mí. —Ve arriba con Bree por favor— Se la veía a punto de llorar. Comencé a caminar en dirección al piso superior.

—¿Por qué Edward debería irse? —Dijo Alistair de pronto. —Es el más indicado para hablar del tema. —Tragué saliva.

—No metas al chico en esto— Amenazó Carlisle.

—Él ya está metido. Todos estamos metido en esto. Pero parece que tú eres el único que no lo quiere ver…— Yo me quedé parado delante de las escaleras en estado en shock. Los miraba a ambos sin saber cómo reaccionar al igual que Esme. Pero una cosa muy extraña ocurrió en ese momento cuando ambos hombres se mantenían la mirada sin pestañear, y digo que fue extraño ya que yo no sabía que acababa de pasar pero Alistair cambio completamente su comportamiento y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara. —…O puede que sí te hayas dado cuenta.

Alistair comenzó caminar de un lado a otro del pasillo mientras que se tocaba la barbilla de forma pensativa. Nosotros tres seguíamos en silencio, aunque por el rabillo del ojo vi como Esme me hacía señas para que subiera arriba. Por nada del mundo me iba a ir de allí. Parecía que todos teníamos secretos y estaban a punto de desvelarse.

—Pensaba que tú no lo tenías. Que quizás se fuera a saltar alguna generación, no hubiera sido la primera vez. Pero no, ahí esta y es evidente que ¡por fin! se ha manifestado. —Si no fuera por como he visto el comportamiento de Alistair desde hace semanas, pensaría que estoy enfrente de una persona totalmente diferente. Estaba en éxtasis.

—¡Estás loco!— Contestó Carlisle, el cual por fin de se había librado de las manos de Esme.

—No tienes porque negarlo más. Entiendo que tú situación es complicada. Pero bautizando a la niña bajo los ojos del santo padre no tendrás que preocuparte de su estigma —Alistair había sacado un libro de entre sus ropas y se puso a ojearlo rápidamente. —Perfecto, ahora solo necesito al bebe.

Ahora la que se había adelantado Carlisle y la cual tuvo que se sujetada por el mismo, fue Esme. —¡No le vas a poner un dedo encima a mi hija!

Alistair comenzó a reírse —Ves hijo— Fijó su mirada en Carlisle. —Estas concubinas del demonio se delatan por si solas. Ellas solas hacen nuestro trabajo —Carlisle comenzó a negar efusivamente con la cabeza y soltó a Esme.

—Carlisle…— Esme se giró preocupada cuando vio que este retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Ya no tienes nada que hacer bruja. Su gen se ha manifestado y el cazabrujas de su interior ha florecido.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó Carlisle fuera de sí.

—Hijo, llevas unas semanas intentando engañarte a ti mismo— Alistair apartó a Esme de mala manera y se acercó a su hijo. —Creo que mi llegada ha hecho resurgir tu naturaleza. Por eso has estado trabajando más horas. No para evitarme a mí, sino para evitarla a ella. —Dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia mi hermana a lo que Carlisle contestó agachando la cabeza, parecía avergonzado.

Yo por inercia me acerqué a ella, la cual más que sorprendida estaba triste, lo que me hizo saber que quizás el secreto de nuestra familia no era tan secreto para ella.

—Fuera de aquí…— Esme había comenzado a llorar —…Los dos— Dijo mirando a ambos hombres. Carlisle levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Ya has oído a la bruja—Alistair parecía estar saboreando el momento. —Ve a por la niña y marchémonos. Son afortunados de que no acabemos con ellos. —Alistair me miraba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No te la puedes llevar…— Esme negaba con la cabeza mientras no podía dejar de llorar. Desde luego no era el tipo de bruja que yo me había imaginado. Carlisle seguía sin moverse de su sitio mirando a su mujer con tristeza. Alistair aprovechó el momento y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Al ver sus intenciones me adelanté, el podría ser un cazabrujas, cazavampiros y lo que fuera, pero era un hombre mayor y yo debía de proteger a mi sobrina.

Subí velozmente mientras notaba Alistair intentando tirar de mí para que no pudiera alcanzar mi objetivo. Finalmente llegué a la habitación de Bree y abrí rápidamente la puerta, una vez dentro me acerqué a la cuna. Para mi sorpresa alguien se había adelantado a nosotros, la cuna estaba vacía. Mire a través de la ventana y vi como uno de los arboles se acababa de derrumbar, la lluvia de hacia unas horas se acababa de convertir en una gran tormenta que había arrancado al árbol de raíz. Por la peleaba no pudimos escuchar tal acontecimiento.

—Victoria…—Murmuré.

Las visiones de Alice se habían hecho realidad. Victoria había estado allí y mientras los adultos peleaban, había aprovechado el momento para llevarse a Bree.

Carlisle y Esme llegaron a los pocos segundos y nos apartaron para llegar a la cuna.

—¿Dónde está? —Esme comenzó a rebuscar entre las sabanas y mantas como si la pequeña Bree fuera a estar perdida entre ellas. Bree no estaba entre ellas pero si un trozo de papel arrugado y manchado de barro.

Alistair tomó rápidamente el papel. Ya no tenía esa cara de satisfacción y la sonrisa que hacía apenas unos minutos brillaba en su cara había desaparecido para dar lugar a un gesto de preocupación.

Mostró el papel ante nosotros y esta solo contenía dos frases.

" _Entregaros o la mataré._

 _Ya sabéis donde ir"_

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Les sigo encomendando que dejen su opinión y más a partir ahora que llegan una serie de capitulos turbulentos. Quiero saber que le esta pareciendo. Como ven este capitulo va a marcar un antes y un después en la vida de los personajes. Estén atentos a próximas actualizaciones.**

 **Moshisushi.**


	26. El secuestro de Bree Cullen

**Capítulo 26 — El secuestro de Bree Cullen**

" _Entregaros o la mataré._

 _Ya sabéis donde ir"_

Leí y releí la nota una y otra vez. No había duda de a quienes se estaba refiriendo. La nota estaba dirigida a Bella y a mí. Nosotros fuimos los que nos enfrentamos a ella y éramos la causa por la que James y Laurent estaban muertos. Estaba claro lo que pretendía, quería que intercambiáramos puestos con Bree.

—¿Quién se la ha llevado? ¿Quién ha escrito eso? —Esme estaba histérica y no parada de dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Un vampiro— Determinó Alistair. —Aún se puede apreciar su hedor.

Esme se giró violentamente hacia él. —¡¿Vampiro!? —Preguntó incrédula —¡Los vampiros no existen!

—¿No existen Esme? Igual que las brujas ¿no? —Quizás no fuera el momento para echárselo en cara, sobre todo con Bree secuestrada, pero llevaba año y medio ocultando el tema de los vampiros y ahora el de la magia. No aguantaba más.

—Edward…—Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras negaba y volvía a llorar desconsoladamente. —Todo tiene una explicación.

Suspiré pesadamente. No podía ponerme a pensar en esas cosas ya que ahora nuestro objetivo era encontrar a Bree, ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar de ello. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, tendría sus razones y secretos pero era mi hermana, mi familia, y ante todo la quería.

Miré a Carlisle, se encontraba apoyado en la cuna y tenía la vista fija en algún punto de ella.

—El olor es fuerte. Puede que aún este cerca…podríamos rastrear su olor y…— No pudo continuar con su plan ya que fue interrumpido por su padre.

—Ese vampiro pueda estar a kilómetros de aquí. —Volvió a leer la nota— ¿Entregaros?

Esta vez fui yo el que interrumpió. —Se refiere a mi novia y a mí. —Me dolía exponer a Bella, pero Bree es un bebe inocente. — El vampiro es una mujer, se llama Victoria, ella y otros dos vampiros fueron los que nos atacaron en el bosque.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te podríamos haber ayudado—Esme aún sollozaba pero estaba más calmada. Yo volví mi vista a Carlisle, el había sido el que no quiso que le contase nada. Esme entendió el porqué de mi mirada y se soltó de mi abrazo e inquirió a Carlisle. —¿Tu lo sabías? —Carlisle apartó su mirada avergonzado. —¿Teníamos vampiros a lado de casa y no me dijiste nada? —Se acercó a él visiblemente enfadada. Carlisle retrocedió, aunque no sé si lo hizo por miedo a su mujer o miedo a la bruja.

—Tú no eres la más indicada para exigir nada a nadie— Le echo en cara. Me daba pena verlos así. Ellos no era una pareja que se soliese pelearse, así que verlos en esta situación hacia que me sintiese culpable. Quizás si se lo hubiera dicho a Esme desde el principio… Quizás si hubiera aceptado el mudarnos otra vez… Sí, quizás no estaríamos viviendo esta situación ahora mismo.

—Yo…yo…—Esme intentó hablar pero volvió a caer en un mar de lagrimas. Esta vez Carlisle reaccionó y corrió a abrazarla.

Al ver la escena, no lo pensé más. Había llegado el momento. —Debo de ir al bosque.

—¡No! —Gritó Esme. —No puedo dejar que hagas eso.

—Edward encontraremos una solución que evite eso —Carlisle parecía estar más tranquilo que Esme, que aún continuaba temblando entre sus brazos. —Padre…

El aludido asintió como si ya supiera lo que se le iba a preguntar. —No os voy a engañar. La situación es difícil. Los vampiros son muy impredecibles. Aunque cumpla con sus requisitos nada nos garantiza que ya haya…—No quiso acabar la frase, pero todo entendimos a lo que se refería. Podía haber la posibilidad de que Victoria ya hubiese matado a Bree.

En ese momento noté como mi teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Mire la pantalla y vi que era Alice. No me dio tiempo a contestar cuanto ella ya estaba hablando.

 _"¡Edward! Victoria se ha llevado a Bree, están en el centro del bosque. He visto al bebe llorando."_

Escuche a más gente a hablar detrás de Alice pero no identifique quienes eran.

 _"Vamos hacia tu casa, acabamos de recoger a Bella"_

—¡Alice! ¡No vengáis! Es peligroso y no puedo permitirme que os pase nada.

 _"Somos una familia. La familia siempre permanece unida ante los problemas"_

Con esa última frase colgó.

—Mis amigos vienen hacia aquí —Dije cuando al colgar la llamada observé que los tres me miraban atentamente.

—No necesitamos más humanos aquí—Alistair refunfuño.

—Alice tiene visiones. Nos será de ayuda. —Le ignoré y contesté mirando a Carlisle y Esme. No quería darles esperanzas, pero si Alice está con nosotros, quizás tendríamos una posibilidad de encontrar a Bree.

De pronto Esme salió corriendo de la habitación de su hija y fue directa al salón. Todos las seguimos sin saber qué es lo que iba hacer. Cuando llegamos a ella se encontraba tirando al suelo todos los libros que había en la estantería. Parecía estar buscando algo.

—Tiene que estar por aquí— Murmuraba a la vez que vaciaba otra de las estanterías. —¡Es este! —Se giró hacia nosotros con un grueso libro negro. Lo abrió y comenzó a pasar las hojas rápidamente.

En ese instante escuché el ruido de un coche. Fui veloz a la puerta. Emmett acababa de llegar en su coche junto con el resto. Bella fue la primera en bajarse y corrió hacia mí.

—Lo siento Edward— Me abrazó. El resto hizo lo mismo, hasta Rosalie con la que mi relación era bastante fría, estaba derramando algunas lágrimas.

Volvimos a entrar dentro de casa y los dirigí al salón. Esme pareció encontrar lo que buscaba en el libro ya que lo había dejado abierto en la mesa y con una tiza comenzó a pintar algo en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —Le pregunté al ver que todos nos habíamos quedado en silenció mirándola.

—Llamar a la ayuda— Continuó con su dibujo. Cuando terminó se levanto y volvió a por el libro. Fue en ese instante cuando pudimos ver lo que había dibujado. Era una estrella de cinco puntas dentro de un círculo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como a Alistair le cambiaba la expresión y sacaba una cruz pequeña de madera, aunque no pudo realizar su propósito ya que Carlisle se la tiro de un manotazo.

—Un momento…—La interrumpí cuando ya estaba colocada dentro del círculo a punto de leer lo que había escrito en el libro. —Papa contaba en su diario que no tenías magia.

—Lo sé. Pero la tía Sasha me dijo que hiciera esto si necesitaba su ayuda. Aunque no tenga mis poderes, ellas podrán sentir mi llamada.

No entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo de la magia, pero si Esme pensaba que esto pudiera funcionar, adelante.

Esme comenzó a recitar el texto. Cuando terminó miró expectante a su alrededor, pero no paso nada. Volvió a intentarlo varias veces pero no parecía funcionar. Pero de pronto las luces se apagaron. Todo ahogamos un grito por el susto. Cuando las luces volvieron, cuatro nuevas personas se encontraban con nosotros.

—¡Ya era hora! —La tía Sasha, junto con su tres hijas, acababa de aparecerse en nuestro salón.


	27. El Retorno de la Bruja

****Disclaimer: La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sus personajes y referencias, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

 **Capítulo 27 — El Retorno de la Bruja**

La tía Sasha se paseó por la sala deleitándose del momento. Su aptitud desprendía soberbia y una sonrisa maquiavélica adornaba su pálida cara. Parecía la bruja terrorífica que asustaba a los niños en los cuentos. Al contrario que ella, Tanya, Kate e Irina mostraban caras de sorpresa y estupor. No debían de tener ni idea de que era lo que hacían aquí.

A mí alrededor, una Bella asustada se había abrazado a mí, mientras que mis amigos aún estaban tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Uno nunca se aconstumbra cuando descubre lo anormal que es la vida.

Alistair, aquel hombre que hace unas horas amenazaba a mi hermana con llevarse a su hija, estaba agazapado contra la pared más alejada a las nuevas inquilinas. Normal, ahora estaba solo ante el peligro en una casa con cuatro brujas.

Carlisle se había puesto rígido, no sabía bien si era por el gen de cazabrujas o porque la tía Sasha realmente daba miedo. A su lado, Esme se frotaba las manos nerviosas. La entiendo, un vampiro rapta a tu hija y encima tienes que pedirle ayuda a una mujer que haría de la Bruja de Blair una simple ancianita.

—Tía Sasha...— La nombró dubitativamente. La aludida se giró bruscamente y en dos grandes zancadas se plantó frente a Esme y la estrujó entre sus brazos.

—¡Mi sobrina favorita! —Como si tuviera otra, pensé. —Sabía que no me ibas a fallar. Más tarde o más temprano estaba segura de que acabarías entrando en razón.

Esme, que se había logrado librar de entre sus brazos, negaba decididamente con la cabeza. —Tía…— Sasha la ignoró y miró a su lado, Carlisle apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, ella en cambio sonreía no cabiendo en sí de gozo.

—¡Oh! Este problema lo arreglamos enseguida— Levantó su dedo y apuntó a la cara de Carlisle, Esme al ver la situación rápidamente se colocó entre su tía y su marido.

—¡No! —A la tía Sasha le cambió la expresión y volvía a mirarla como lo había hecho cuando nos habíamos encontrado en Columbus, con total desagrado. —Yo no soy nada de eso…—Esme volvía a negar con la cabeza.

La tía Sasha le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia sus hijas. —Entonces, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…

—¡Espera! —Esme intentaba pararla. —Es por Bree... —Sollozó.

Tanya, que era la que más cariño parecía tener por Bree se acercó a mi hermana. —¿El bebe? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

Esme había comenzado a llorar histéricamente otra vez. Carlisle corrió abrazarla.

—Ha sido secuestrada por un vampiro —Respondí al ver que tanto mi hermana como mi cuñado no estaba en condiciones.

—¡¿Vampiro!? —La tía Sasha se había acercado de pronto a mí. —¿Qué habéis hecho para cabrear a un vampiro de esa forma? Suelen ser muy tratables, siempre y cuando no interfieras en su camino.

Y ese era el problema. Habíamos entorpecido, sin querer, el camino de esos tres vampiros, dando como resultado un enfrentamiento no deseado. Le expliqué, tanto a ella como a mis primas, él porque estábamos en esta situación.

Finalmente, tras el shock inicial todos nos pusimos a idear un plan, liderados por la tía Sasha, en como podríamos rescatar a Bree. Alistair había decidido también colaborar, no sin antes intentar hacer algún que otro exorcismo lo que acabó por Carlisle quitándole su libro y crucifijo.

—¿Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer? No sé… algo con vuestra magia…Hacer que se aparezca aquí…—Esme insistía a nuestra tía, esta sin embargo la ignoró y volvió a su libro.

—Esme —La interrumpió Tanya —Bree es muy pequeña, hay que pensar muy bien cómo usar la magia sobre ella —La agarró de la mano. —Además, nos es muy difícil percibir donde pueda estar— Dijo mirando sobre el mapa desplegado encima de la mesa, el cual había utilizado para con un conjuro para dar con ella, pero no había resultado.

—Se la ha llevado a algún bosque de Canada— Anunció Alice— En mi visión había visto como se encontraban allí, pero acabó de recordar que Victoria cruzaba la frontera con el bebe en brazos. Lo siento Esme, Carlisle… se me había olvidado— Esme respondió devolviendo una pequeña sonrisa para que no se sintiera culpable.

—Una vidente— Dijo de pronto la tía Sasha. —Hacia siglos que no me encontraba con una. Eres una especie en extinción querida.

—¿Qué soy qué? —Preguntó Alice sorprendida. —¿Soy bruja también?

—No, no todo el mundo puede ser tan guay como nosotras— Bromeó Irina.

—Bromas aparte— Tanya fulminó con la mirada a su hermana. —Puede que seas la persona más útil ahora mismo.

Alice pareció estar satisfecha con su nuevo descubrimiento y se excusó con Jasper para irse a otra sala. Necesitaba estar tranquila para intentar tener otra visión que nos indicase los planes de Victoria.

Tras varias horas sin ninguna novedad y sin planes para recuperar a Bree. Lo decidí, me iba a entregar. Bella pareció leer mi mente ya que apretó mi mano y cuando la miré asentía despacio. Bella y yo nos levantamos.

—No le demos más vueltas, Bella y yo nos entregaremos.

—Edward, no. —Carlisle se levantó junto a nosotros para evitar que pudiéramos llegar a la puerta.

—Por favor Edward, tiene que haber algo—Me suplicaba Esme, pero yo no iba a poder a volver a mirarla si no hacía nada para salvar a mi sobrina. Bella y yo continuamos nuestro camino a la puerta trasera de la casa, aquella que daba al jardín trasero, ese que tanto me gustaba y cuyos lindes se perdían con los del bosque.

—¡Un momento! —Gritó la tía Sasha. —Tengo la solución. —Se acercó a Esme y posó el libro abierto sobre sus manos. Observé como el rostro esperanzador de Esme cambiaba al de la confusión.

—Pero… esto no funcionaria—Me acerqué a ella para ver que ponía escrito. El texto hablaba de cómo encontrar a una bruja perdida.

—Esme, siento ser yo la que te abra los ojos, pero si tu eres una bruja tu hija es una bruja—La tía Sasha miró de forma despectiva a Carlisle. —Bueno, medio bruja, eso haría que el hechizo fuera la mitad de eficaz, pero para eso también tengo la solución. —Pasó a la siguiente hoja del libro. En cuanto Esme vio de qué se trataba comenzó a negar exageradamente. Era un hechizo para devolver los poderes a una bruja.

—¡No! Yo no soy una bruja, mi hija no es una bruja. ¡Yo no tengo magia!

La tía Sasha soltó una carcajada. —Si no eres una bruja… ¿Cómo es que has podido llamarnos? Tus poderes están atados, pero los de tu hija no. Solo necesitamos devolverte tus poderes y eso unido al vínculo mágico y familiar que te une a ella, en unos segundos la tendrías entre tus brazos.

Esme pareció dudar no muy convencida. Miró a Carlisle unos segundos para volver a fijarse en su tía. —Lo haré— La tía Sasha parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad. —Pero, después tenéis que volver a quitármelos y quitárselos también a Bree— Dijo esta vez mirando a sus primas no fiandose de que su tia cumpliera con ello.

—Esme querida no te preocupes, en nada te los devolvemos y te lo quitamos otra vez— La tía Sasha había recuperado su libro y comenzaba a preparar todo los necesario.

—Madre…—Tanya se acercó malhumorada. —¡No le mientas! —La tía Sasha pareció sorprenderse ante la sublevación de su hija. —Cuéntale las condiciones.

—¿Condiciones? —Preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

La tía Sasha suspiró pesadamente y obligada acabó explicando realmente lo que suponía el devolverle los poderes a Esme.

—Una vez que te devolvamos tus poderes… pasarán unos pocos años hasta que podamos volver a quitártelos o hasta que tú misma puedas hacerlo… Ya ves una condición sin importancia— Pero parecía que la tía Sasha continuaba guardándose secretos ya que Tanya volvió a intervenir.

—Pasará un siglo hasta que puedas quitártelos— Todos ahogamos un pequeño grito en la sala. —Es una decisión que conlleva mucha meditación, por eso el hechizo tiene esa condición. Si no estaríamos burlándonos de la magia cada dos por tres para volver a ser mortales.

—¿Mortales? —Esme estaba totalmente desencajada.

—¿No podéis morir? —Pregunté sin comprender.

—Sí que morimos, pero a diferencia de los humanos nuestra vida es mucho más larga. Siglos e incluso milenios más larga que la de los mortales.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Todo se había desmoronado y no podía dejar de sentirme culpable. Había hecho que mi familia fuera el blanco de un vampiro, que mi novia y yo estuviéramos destinados a morir y que mi hermana tuviera que sacrificar su vida humana para salvar a su hija.

—Esperar…—Se me había ocurrido algo. Yo era el culpable y tenía que ser yo el que tuviera que llevar sobre mis espaldas las consecuencias. Mi hermana merecía ser feliz junto a su marido y su hija. —Yo lo haré. Yo también soy brujo. Yo también tengo un vinculo familiar con Bree. —A mis ojos yo cumplía con todos los requisitos.

—Edward, estaré encantada de devolverte tus poderes—La tía Sasha se volvía a pasear por la sala. —Pero… no es por despreciarte, los brujos no sois muy poderosos, además el vinculo que tú tienes con Bree no es tan fuerte como el de una madre y su hijo.

Otra vez que no podía hacer nada por mi familia. Estábamos condenados.

En ese momento Alice entró corriendo en la sala seguida por Jasper.

—Victoria ha cambiado de planes. Tiene la intención de matar a Bree. Se ha cansado de su llanto.

Todos nos quedamos congelados ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Observé a Carlisle y Esme que no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y que parecían tener una conversación mental. —Por Bree— Dijo Esme.

—Por nuestra hija— Respondió él para automáticamente abrazarla fuertemente. Una vez terminaron, Esme se acerco a su tía.

—Lo haré.

No podía permitirlo. Sentía como si fuera a perder a mi hermana, no solo a mi hermana, sino a una madre, a la mujer que sacrificó su vida de estudiante y personal para hacerse cargo de mí.

—Esme hay otra opción—Supliqué. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—La primera vez que te vi me dije que nunca iba a permitir que te pasará nada y lo voy a cumplir hasta el fin de mis días. —Me susurró dulcemente. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que su decisión ya estaba hecha y que no podía hacer nada para cambiarla. Sentí como se apartaba para después comprobar que era la tía Sasha la que la arrastraba de mí para hacer que se colocará en el centro de aquella estrella que había dibujado unas horas antes.

Mi tía y primas se situaron en el círculo exterior y se tomaron de las manos. La tía Sasha comenzó a recitar un verso en un idioma que parecía ser latín, a continuación lo hizo Tanya, posteriormente Kate y por último Irina. Finalmente las cuatro recitaban una y otra vez el mismo verso cada vez con más intensidad.

Un rayo procedente de la tormenta del exterior impactó en la ventana haciendo que la sala se iluminara de una luz intensa que me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando la luz cesó y mis ojos se adaptaron a la nueva situación pude observar como Esme parecía estar desmayada en el suelo.

Carlisle salió corriendo hacia Esme rompiendo el circulo. —¿Qué le pasa? —Esme no reaccionaba ante los insistentes intentos de Carlisle para que despertarse.

—Eso es que ha funcionado—Dijo la tía Sasha prendiendo unas velas y colocándolas donde antes habían estado situadas ellas cuatro. —Su cuerpo se está volviendo adaptar a sus poderes. En unos minutos estará perfecta. Pero no la saques de ahí— Dijo al ver las intenciones de Carlisle. —Y sal de ahí, puedes interferir en el proceso— Se había puesto muy seria.

Carlisle salió del círculo, pero se quedó sentado junto a él mirando a Esme, yo le imité. Quería que Esme no pensase que por tener devuelta sus poderes la íbamos a despreciar. Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas, Esme comenzó a dar inicios de que estaba volviendo en si.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Dijo aturdida llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Intentó ponerse en pie pero visiblemente mareada se cayó de rodillas. Carlisle le dio una patada a la velas y ayudó a que se levantara y la sentó en el sofá. —¿Ya está? —Dijo recordando lo que acababa de suceder.

—Hagamos un prueba—Kate se acercó con el libro y le indicó un texto. —Lee esto—Esme comenzó a recitar en voz alta. Nada más terminar de leer, Alistair gritó, cuando me gire a observarle le vi suspendido en el aire a un metro por encima de nosotros.

No pude evitar reír. Sabía que la situación no estaba para estas cosas, pero después de lo mal que se había portado este hombre con mi familia, lo merecía.

—No tiene gracia—Esme se había enfadado al vernos reír. —Bajarle de ahí.

La tía Sasha dejo de reír. —Hazlo tú. Ahora eres completamente una bruja.

Una Esme muy enfadada se levantó del sofá y acudió a donde Alistair continuaba suspendido. Alzó la mano y automáticamente el hombre cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.

—Parece que ya estas lista Esme— Sonrió abiertamente mi tía.

—Ahora rescatemos a mi hija.


	28. Rescatando a Bree Cullen

******Disclaimer: La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sus personajes y referencias, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.******

* * *

 **Capítulo 28 — Rescatando a Bree Cullen  
**

Para que el hechizo que iba a traernos a Bree devuelta funcionase, la tía Sasha hizo un corte en la palma de la mano de Esme para que unas gotas de su sangre cayesen en el centro del aquel pentagrama que desde hacía horas adornada el suelo de nuestro salón.

—El procedimiento es muy sencillo— Comenzó a explicar. —Cada una de nosotras se colocará en las puntas de la estrella invertida para así cerrar el círculo.

Las cinco mujeres se posicionaron en sus puestos. No voy a mentir, pero estaba nervioso. ¿Llegaríamos tarde? ¿Victoria habria cambiado otra vez sus planes? ¿Correría mi hermana algún peligro?

Fijé mi vista sobre ellas. Había llegado el momento.

—Tomemonos de nuestras manos y cerremos los ojos—Observé a mi hermana, la tía Sasha la había posicionado entre ella y Tanya, le temblaban las manos y aunque con duda acabó obedeciendo y cerró los ojos. —Ahora repetir después de mí— Mi tía comenzó a recitar el hechizo en un idioma que no pude identificar. Las otras cuatro mujeres la imitaron. Estuvieron haciendo eso una y otra vez durante varios minutos.

Carlisle se estaba poniendo nervioso y se posicionó detrás de Esme, parecía dudar. No hizo falta preguntarle que pretendía hacer porque era evidente que estaba a punto de liberarla de las manos de mi tía y prima. Pero no hizo falta que hiciera nada de eso porque en ese momento Esme ahogo un grito y se soltó de ambas manos.

—Ha funcionado— La tía Sasha abrió los ojos al igual que mis primas, pero Esme seguía sin abrirlos. Eso me preocupó. Me acerque a ella, algo no andaba bien. —No…—Mi tía nos susurró tanto a Carlisle como a mí. —¿Dónde estás Esme?

—Estoy… estoy… creo que en el bosque. En la frontera con Canada —Dijo Esme. Yo aún seguía sin ser capaz de comprender como mi sobrina iba a ser rescatada. —¿Pero qué hago? ¿Dónde está mi hija? —Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Debes de tranquilizarte. Cálmate. —Intervino Tanya. —Bree esta en ese bosque. Intenta sentirla, vuestro vinculo tiene que hacerse mayor cuanto más cerca estéis. —Esme obedeció a sus palabras y dejo de estar tensa. —Concéntrate.

—Un momento…creo que he oído algo— Esme se mantuvo callada. Intentaba analizar sus expresiones pero no conseguía averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. —¡La escucho! ¡Estoy oyendo como llora! —Gritó emocionada.

—Muy bien Esme, eso es lo que buscábamos— Por una vez la tía Sasha se estaba comportando como una persona normal. —No pierdas la concentración y sigue ese sonido.

Esme se volvió a callar y durante unos minutos no dijo nada.

—Su llanto se escucha más cerca…—Dijo tomando aire profundamente, parecía que realmente estaba caminando por aquel bosque. —Creo que la veo… ¡Sí! ¡Está ahí!

—Esme espera antes de acercarte. Si el vampiro está ahí no podrá sentir tu presencia pero Bree sí, y no queremos que su llanto la atraiga. —Esme asintió.

—Victoria está ahí también, pero esta apartada... está hablando con un hombre...— ¿Con un hombre? Me pregunté a mi mismo. No sabíamos de más vampiros.

—Vale, ha llegado el momento. Ve a por ella, en cuanto la tengas entre tus brazos dínoslo. — Esme volvió a asentir y no dijo nada más.

—¡Ya está! ¡Esta conmigo! — Todos en la sala suspiramos de alivio. Todos menos la tía Sasha.

—Esto aún no ha terminado. Repetir todas conmigo lo siguiente— Y otra vez recitaron el hechizo. —Esme abre los ojos— Le ordenó mi tía.

No sé cómo fue eso, pero cuando me fije en como abría los ojos, cuando volví a posar mi mirada sobre sus brazos, Bree estaba entre ellos y llorando inconsolablemente.

—¿Cómo es posible? — Pregunté a todos y a la vez a nadie.

—Magia— Respondió mi tía con una sonrisa. Debía de ser la primera vez que veía ese tipo de sonrisa en ella, una que era sincera y feliz.

Carlisle se había acercado a Esme y la abrazada con Bree entre ambos.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias —Repetía mi hermana una y otra vez mientras que observaba que Bree estuviera bien.

Unas horas más tarde, Bree dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de su madre bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

La tía Sasha carraspeó. —Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Todos necesitamos descansar. —Dijo levantándose del sofá. —Espero que no volvamos a perder el contacto Esme— Dijo realmente con buena intención.

Observé como las cuatro mujeres rubias se reunían, suponía que se volverían para Columbus usando algún hechizo. Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que, si bien habíamos rescatado a Bree, aún teníamos a un vampiro que nos perseguía.

—No podéis iros. —Me apresuré a decir. —¿Qué hacemos con Victoria?

La tía Sasha se giró hacia mí. —Dejar este lugar. Marcharos a la otra punta del país o mejor al sur. Donde no pueda rastrearos. Somos brujas no superhéroes. Ante los vampiros somos simples humanos.

Eso no era lo que estaba esperando. Pensaba que podríamos utilizar algún hechizo. Algo que pudiera acabar con Victoria sin falta de tener un enfrentamiento directo con ella.

—¡Esperar! —Gritó Alice. —Victoria ha cambiado sus planes. Viene ahora hacia aquí y con un ejército de vampiros. ¡Quiere matarnos a todos!

Si esos eran los planes de Victoria, no teníamos mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer. El irnos no era una opción. Así que tendríamos que luchar todos juntos, a vida o muerte.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Gracias! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Este será el último hasta el próximo fin de semana, durante semana se me es imposible actualizar.**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones.**

 **Moshisuhi.**


	29. Los últimos minutos

********Disclaimer: La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sus personajes y referencias, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.********

* * *

 **Capítulo 29 — Los últimos minutos.**

Tras las noticias de Alice, la casa se revolucionó. La tensión había crecido notablemente, ahora ya no solo luchábamos contra una vampiro, sino que lo hacíamos con lo que aparentaba ser un ejército de ellos. Miré a mi alrededor, allí estaban las personas más importantes de mi vida. Carlisle y Esme, los que consideraba unos padres. La pequeña Bree, con la que había descubierto lo mucho que se puede querer a algo tan pequeño. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, los que me habían tendido su mano sin esperar nada a cambio. Mis primas, que a pesar de nuestra poca relación me habían demostrado estar ahí cuando se las necesitaba. La tía Sasha y Alistair, en fin, ellos habían ayudado a su manera, y Bella, la persona que me había aceptado tal como era, sin perjuicios, sin maldad, y que me había hecho conocer lo que era el amor. Todos ellos estaban sentenciados a más que una probable muerte, y todo era por mi culpa. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo hubiera hecho las cosas muy diferentes…

La tía Sasha daba vueltas por la habitación mientras que se rascaba la cabeza. La seguridad que desprendía horas antes habia desaparecido y se la veía notablemente preocupada, eso no hizo más que darme a entender que realmente estábamos en una situación muy complicada.

—No sé qué hacer— Dijo finalmente. —Hay algún que otro conjuro que podría retrasar unos minutos su llegada, pero no sería más que una pequeña distracción.

—Pero eso podría darnos un tiempo de ventaja— Carlisle comentó. —Podríamos utilizarlo para hacer algo— Dijo mirando a Bree, la cual ahora dormía en sus brazos.

Alistair que era él en que más en silencio había estado de todos se levantó abruptamente, bueno lo más rápido que podía desde la pequeña "caída" que había sufrido. —Hijo tienes razón. —Le miré esperanzado. Él era el que más conocía a los vampiros, puede que tuviera alguna manera para que un humano los destruyese. Pero como bien me había enseñado el comportamiento de este hombre, estaba equivocado. —Ya tienes a la niña. Vayamonos de aquí. Dejemos que los vampiros y las brujas se destruyan los unos a los otros.

La tía Sasha ante el comentario dirigió su mano hacia el hombre y lo volvió a colgar del techo. —Tengo una maravillosa idea. Entreguémosle y mientras se entretienen con él tendremos más tiempo para escapar— No me parecía tan mala idea, pensé.

—Tía por favor— Le suplicó Esme.

Sasha a regañadientes bajo al hombre.

—Padre márchese. Yo me quedo con mi familia. —Sentenció Carlisle. Alistair le miró sorprendido, se acababa de dar cuenta que su hijo no iba a seguir el camino de un cazabrujas.

Volví a mirar a mí alrededor. No pude evitar en estar de acuerdo con Alistair, lo mejor era que se fueran, no solo ellos, sino todas las personas que estaban en aquella casa. Iban a morir inocentes, no podía permitir eso.

—Alistair tiene razón. —Todos me miraron sorprendidos. —No me miréis así. Todos sabéis que si estáis aquí es por mi culpa. Si yo me entrego todo acabará.

—No, no, no…—Esme negaba continuamente con la cabeza. —Te dije que no iba a permitir que nada te ocurriese. —Ella se acercó a mí.

—Esme la decisión está tomada. No me perdonaría que nada te ocurriese, que nada le ocurriese a Bree, a ninguno…

No pude continuar con mi frase ya que Alice me interrumpió.

—Eso ya da igual. Ya no solo te quiere a ti y a Bella, quiere acabar con todos. —La miré horrorizado. —En unos minutos estarán aquí. Si queremos hacer algo debe ser ahora. —Dijo dirigiéndose a todos.

La tía Sasha reunió a sus hijas y a Esme para preparar el conjuro del que había hablado antes. Carlisle le daba el bebe a Rosalie, esta tomaría el coche e intentaría alejarse lo máximo que pudiera de allí. Jasper y Emmett clavaban tablas de madera en la ventana, no serviría de mucho pero podría darnos algunos minutos. Alice estaba sentada en una de las sillas del salón vigilando constantemente las decisiones de Victoria. Bella ayudaba a traer las cosas que mi tía necesitaba, mientras que Alistair se quedaba arrinconado en la esquina de la habitación.

—Padre, si quieres irte hazlo ahora, sino tendrás que luchar con nosotros. —Carlisle encaró a su padre.

Alistair pareció dudar pero salió de la habitación. Pude ver la decepción en Carlisle, pero unos segundos más tarde Alistair volvía entrar cargando de su maletín.

—Aquí tengo todo con lo que podemos matar a un vampiro. —Yo me acerqué a ellos. Comenzó a sacar varias cosas y exponerlas sobre la mesa.

—¿No hay cruces, agua bendita, ajos? —Pregunté. Esas eran las típicas cosas que mataban a los vampiros. Aunque sabía que estos vampiros tenían que ser destruidos por fuego, pensaba que esas cosas podrían ayudarnos.

—Los ajos es pura leyenda urbana. El agua bendita y las cruces… eso solo sirve para las brujas. A las concubinas de Satán no le gustan esas cosas de nuestro Dios.

—Padre…—Rugió Carlisle.

—Está bien, está bien. Creo que la única solución que podemos utilizar en este caso es esto. —Dijo sacando varias hachas. —Sin cabeza será más fácil prenderles fuego.

Tomé el hacha entre mis manos. Y por primera vez en mi vida recé, recé porque a nadie le pasase nada y todos pudiéramos salir de esta.

—¡Ya están aquí! —Dijo Alice de pronto. —Nos están observando desde el bosque.

Había llegado el momento. Apreté el hacha entre mis manos. Estaba preparado.


	30. El comienzo de nuestro fin

**Disclaimer: La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sus personajes y referencias, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30 — El comienzo de nuestro fin.**

Continué apretando fuertemente entre mis manos la madera del hacha que Alistair había distribuido hacia apenas unos minutos. Todos nos habíamos callado tras las palabras de Alice y lo único que adornaba esa escena el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia al golpear contra las ventanas, la tormenta había vuelto.

Alice miraba a la cristalera que daba al jardín. Asumí que los vampiros estaban allí. Unos minutos pasaron pero nada ocurrió. Fruncí el ceño mirando al resto. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, una figura salió del bosque y a una velocidad humana se acercó hasta la puerta trasera. Fue en ese instante cuando comprobé de quien se trataba, era un hombre, bueno más bien un chico unos años mayor que yo, su cara me era extremadamente familiar no sabía de dónde pero ya le había visto en algún sitio. El vampiro, ya que no había duda de que era uno de ellos, golpeó la puerta para que le abriéramos. Que irónico pensé.

Todos nos miramos sin saber qué hacer, hasta que la tía Sasha tomó la iniciativa.

—Os dije que solían ser bastante tratables. —Se dirigió a la puerta con toda la intención de abrirla.

Alistair salió disparado a detenerla. —¡Detente bruja! — Pero Carlisle le interceptó antes que llegase a ella.

—Parece que quiere dialogar. Creo que es lógico que escuchemos lo que quiere decirnos. — Carlisle hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Sasha llevara a cabo su cometido.

—Al final no me va a caer tan mal este Cazabrujas…— A buenas horas decide esta mujer acabar con un enfrentamiento familiar.

La tía Sasha abrió la puerta y dejó que el vampiro entrase, fue en ese instante cuando me di cuenta porque su cara me era tan familiar. Era Riley Biers, el chico que había desaparecido hacia medio año en Seattle.

—Buenas noches— Saludó cortésmente. Carlisle dio un paso al frente y le devolvió el gesto.

Riley nos fue mirando uno a uno, posó sus ojos sobre mí, aquellos ojos rojos hicieron helar mi sangre.

—Lamentó el inconveniente que mi pareja os ha causado. — ¿Pareja? ¿Se refería a Victoria? Parece que Victoria no ha perdido el tiempo, aunque todo era muy extraño. —¡Un bebe! Nosotros no sabríamos que hacer con esa cosa. —Dijo como quien se compra una televisión. —Es por eso que reitero mis disculpas.

—Aceptadas están por nuestra parte. —Dijo Carlisle. El cuál parecía querer mantener una conversación cordial.

—¿Veis? —La tía Sasha se acercó a Riley. —Se puede hablar con ellos perfectamente— Dijo mirando a Alistair, el cual arrugaba la nariz no muy convencido. —En cinco segundos hemos solucionado el problema…

—Permíteme que le disculpe…—Sasha le miró sorprendida. —Pero en ningún momento he dicho que nuestra desavenencia se haya solucionado. Simplemente he venido a disculparme por querer comer una comida antes de tiempo, los bebes hay que dejarles que crezcan al menos hasta la pubertad, ahí es cuando se vuelven más deliciosos… —Escuché a Esme ahogar un grito que hizo hacer reir a Riley. —En realidad lo que he venido a proponeros es un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato? — Preguntó tímidamente Alice.

—Uno muy sencillo. Hemos pensado que es una pena destruir la vida de tantos seres fantásticos. Las brujas y videntes sois como nuestros primos lejanos, sería una desgracia destruir a la familia. Es por eso que Victoria ha tenido la consideración de perdonar la vida de todos vosotros, incluida la de los humanos. —Vi como se iluminaba la cara de Emmett esperanzado. Yo, en cambio, no las tenía todas conmigo. —Pero siempre y cuando Edward se venga con nosotros. Podrás morir como un héroe. —Rió.

—¡No! —Gritó Bella.

A Riley no le gustó esa actitud ya que adquirió una posición más defensiva. —Pequeña humana, no estás en condiciones para exigir nada. Pero que Victoria no quiera acabar contigo no significa que yo no pueda hacerlo. —Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—¡Por favor! —La tía Sasha dio un empujón a Bella para que dejase estar frente a frente con el vampiro. —¡Estamos dialogando! Me gustaría un poco más de consideración ante el delicado tema del que estamos hablando. —Dijo dándole la espalda a Riley y mirando hacia nosotros.

Riley sonrió con satisfacción. Sasha se giró hacia el vampiro al escucharle.

—Mira chico—Comenzó a explicar como si de un niño se tratase. —Llevo varios milenios en este mundo. Me he encontrado desde vampiros hasta hombres lobo, desde duendes hasta hadas, y a ninguno de esos seres se les ocurriría sacrificar a uno de los suyos. No sé quién te ha hablado de cómo funcionado nuestro mundo, pero desde luego que tenemos reglas y nunca aceptariamos tal propuesta. Así que sobre mi cadáver este brujo se irá con vosotros. —Sentenció con firmeza.

Miré a la tía Sasha y no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara. Era la primera vez que mi tía me defendía y realmente se preocupaba por mi bienestar.

Riley la miró y asintió con la cabeza. —Muy bien, en ese caso no habrá problema. —Sasha giró la cabeza para mirarnos con una sonrisa triunfante. Pero en ese momento Riley se abalanzó sobre ella, más exactamente a su cuello, y la mordió con gran violencia.

Me quedé mirando la escena horrorizado. Aunque lo que más terrorífico de toda la situación fue ver como desde el bosque una decena de vampiros comenzaban a correr directamente hacia la casa. El trato ya no existía, ahora todos éramos parte del trato, ahora era el comienzo de nuestro fin.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Hola! Parece mentira pero hemos llegado a los treinta capítulos. A partir de ahora vendrán unos capítulos muy determinantes que marcarán el objetivo de esta historia. No quiero hacer muchos spoilers pero esperar grandes sorpresas.**

 **Seria muy gratificante saber que opiniais de este capítulo o de la historia en general.**

 **Moshisushi.**


	31. El fin

**Disclaimer: La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sus personajes y referencias, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31 — El fin.**

El choque entre ambos grupos, humanos y brujas contra vampiros, era inevitable. Nos superaban en número y fuerza, y más ahora que la tía Sasha estaba fuera de juego. No sé muy lo que pasó cuando Riley la mordió, pero mis primas se abalanzaron contra él y el vampiro acabo a varios metros de distancia rompiendo la puerta que unos minutos antes había cruzado.

El resto de vampiros estaban a punto de alcanzar la casa, para mi sorpresa, Alistair fue el primero en dar un paso para estar al frente con el hacha agarrada fuertemente entre sus manos. El hombre tenía la vista fija en el grupo que se acercaba, estaba erguido, serio y a la espera. Pero cuando los vampiros estaban a punto de llegar a nosotros, tres grandes lobos les interceptaron.

Los lobos consiguieron acabar con varios de ellos, pero no eran suficientes para aniquilarlos a todos, por lo que algunos vampiros consiguieron llegar a la casa.

La destreza de Alistair le permitió rápidamente acabar con dos de ellos, al igual que mis primas que con sus poderes pudieron hacer lo mismo.

—Debéis iros — Esme me empujaba hacia la dirección contraria donde se estaba celebrando la batalla.

—¡No! —Grité. —¡Lucharemos! Nosotros somos los culpables. —Bella asintió a mi lado. Al fondo de la sala observé como Emmett y Jasper se deshacían de otro vampiro, y como Carlisle ayudaba a su padre para hacer lo mismo con otro.

—Nosotros acabaremos con ellos. Por favor…—Me suplicó. —…Ir con Bree y Rosalie. —Ruido de cristales rompiéndose se escuchaban procedentes desde donde se estaba librando la batalla. Esme había usado mi desconcentración para acabar sacándonos de la casa y rápidamente puso las llaves de su coche en mi mano. —Llevaros mi coche.

—Pero…— No me dejó hablar mucho más. Nos dio un fuerte abrazo ambos y corrió hacia la casa.

Bella y yo nos subimos al coche intentando ignorar los ruidos y gritos que se escuchaban del interior de la casa. Acababa de comprender lo que Esme había hecho, quería que nos fuéramos de allí e ir a buscar a Bree, si los vampiros estaban ocupados con ellos tendríamos una oportunidad de salvar a mi sobrina, al fin y al cabo es la única inocente de todo esto.

Aceleré y salimos de la parcela de mi casa. Tomé la carretera que dejaba Forks a nuestras espaldas. Los padres de Rosalie y Jasper tenían una pequeña cabaña a dos horas de allí, la idea había sido que ella se llevará al bebe allí y que nosotros iríamos a buscarlas cuando todo hubiera acabado.

—¿Crees que los volveremos a ver? — Bella apenas podía elevar su voz.

Me quite rápidamente una lágrima que se deslizó por mi mejilla al escuchar su pregunta. No podía ahora derrumbarme, tenía que ser fuerte. Las tornas habían cambiado, hace once años Carlisle y Esme me habían salvado a mí cuando mis padres habían fallecido ahora era yo el que debía asegurarme que su hija estaba sana y salva.

—Tenemos que encontrarnos con ellas — Contesté ignorando la pregunta de Bella. Ella pareció presentir porque lo había hecho ya que simplemente posó su mano sobre la mía.

Una hora llevaba conduciendo por aquella oscura carretera, Bella y yo habíamos mantenido un silencio sepulcral que solo era roto por la leve lluvia que golpeaba el cristal. Bella no dejaba de mirar los teléfonos esperando en cualquier momento recibir una llamada que nos dijera que todo había acabado y que todos estaban bien. Pero eso no pasó.

Otra hora más transcurrió y finalmente dimos con la cabaña de los Hale. El coche de Rosalie estaba allí y las luces del inmueble estaban encendidas. Suspiré aliviado. Todo se veía calmado.

Aparcamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Aunque cada paso que íbamos dando esa sensación de alivio iba desapareciendo y aún mas cuando vi que la puerta principal estaba ligeramente abierta. Con lo que estábamos viviendo no era normal que Rosalie la hubiera dejado así. Miré a Bella e hice que se pusiera detrás de mí. Abrí más la puerta y entre despacio en la sala.

Como bien habíamos visto desde fuera la luz estaba encendida, pero a simple vista no había rastro de Rosalie y Bree. Nos adentramos los dos.

—Rosalie —Bella la llamó. Pero no recibimos respuesta.

—Esto no me gusta nada Bella— Ahí había algo que no estaba bien. ¿Dónde estaban? La cabaña era muy pequeña y no parecía haber ningún recoveco donde pudieran estar escondidas.

—El coche de Rosalie está aquí. No pueden estar muy lejos. —Contestó ella.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me gire para que Bella no pudiera ver como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por mi cara. Aquello no podía ser, no quería pensarlo pero temía que hubiéramos llegado demasiado tarde.

—Ya está. Es el fin. —Dije dándome por vencido.

Escuché el suelo crujir a mis espaldas y me volví para encontrarme con Bella. Pero la persona que había originado esos ruidos no era Bella si no que la misma Victoria se encontraba justo delante de mí.

—Me gusta que sepas como acabará la noche de hoy. Con tu fin. —Soltó una carcajada. Al lado de Victoria estaba Riley sujetando a Bella por el cuello. —Tengo que ser sincera contigo y darte la enhorabuena. —La miré extrañado. —Tu familia y amigos han sido unos dignos rivales. Me ha dado pena tener que matarles.

La miré asimilando la información. Si mi familia y amigos habían muerto ya no había nada más por lo que luchar, había llegado el momento de rendirme.

—¡No lo hagas! —Gritó Bella. Esta pareció notar mis intenciones.

Al mirar a Bella vi que no estaba todo perdido, que no podía dejar que mis seres queridos hubieran muerto en vano. No iba a rendirme. Lucharía.

—Llévatela Riley. —Y este desapareció sin apenas darme cuenta arrastrando a Bella. Eso hizo que me enfureciera aún más. Debía de acabar con Victoria cuanto antes.

—¡Acabaré contigo! —Grité al verla reírse con soberbia.

—Humanos…— Suspiró. Acto seguido noté como me golpeaba y acababa empotrado contra la estantería. —Piensan que son el centro del universo, cuando en realidad son un porcentaje muy pequeño de él.

Tosí pesadamente. Note como la sangre escapaba por mi boca. Debía de tener alguna fractura interna. Me levanté y la encaré. —¿Esto es lo único que sabes hacer? —Pretendí burlarme de ella. Cosa que pareció funcionar ya que su cara pasó de la risa a enfurecerse. Otra vez volvió atacarme, pero estaba vez pude prevenirla al agarrarla por el cuello.

—Piensas que puedes matarme— Siseó. —Te estoy dando ventaja. —No sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza pero pude contenerla para evitar que me mordiera.

—No está resultando— Dije para intentar distraerla ya que por el rabillo del ojo vi el hacha de Rosalie sobre la mesa. Victoria hizo mas fuerza en su agarre. Apreté mis dientes fuertemente cuando note como mis huesos comenzaban a crujir. —Será más fácil acabar contigo que con James— Cuando dije el nombre de su amado volvió a distraerse. Esos segundos los aproveché para ir corriendo a por el hacha.

La tomé entre mis manos, pero Victoria, debido a su velocidad vampírica había sido más rápida y me atrapó entre sus brazos. En ese momento hincó sus dientes en mi hombro. Grité. El dolor era muy intenso, era como si un millar de cristales recorrieran mi sangre. Victoria aprovecho un punto de mi cuello y volvió a morderme, esta vez, ella estaba concentraba por el éxtasis que mi sangre le producía así que con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban conseguí clavarle el hacha en el cuello. Ante la sorpresa y el desconcierto, el vampiro me soltó y se tambaleó cosa que aproveche para arrestarle otro hachazo que acabó separando la cabeza de su cuerpo.

La mordedura en mi hombro no dejaba de arder y la sangre que Victoria había succionado de mi cuello no me permitían actuar con claridad, busque casi sin fuerzas entre mis ropas y encontré el encendedor que llevaba meses guardando conmigo, y prendí fuego al cuerpo de Victoria.

Observé con los ojos entrecerrados como el cuerpo de Victoria comenzaba a desaparecer. Finalmente salí de la cabaña y pesadamente me tire sobre el húmedo césped. Había dejado de sentir mis brazos y piernas y el respirar cada vez se hacía más difícil. Cerré los ojos y me deje ir.

La oscuridad no tardó en envolverme, aún sentía dolor pero este era cada vez menor. Finalmente no sentí nada. No había dolor, frio, hambre, cansancio, simplemente paz y descanso.

—Edward… Edward…

Escuché como una dulce voz me llamaba. Sonreí al reconocerla.


	32. ¿Una segunda oportunidad?

**Disclaimer: La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sus personajes y referencias, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32 — ¿Una segunda oportunidad?**

Abrí los ojos despacio. Una luz cejadora me impedía abrirlos por completo.

—Edward…— Esme volvió a repetir mi nombre.

Con los ojos ya abiertos fue cuando fui consciente de donde me encontraba. No estaba donde yo me esperaba estar, o al menos donde me imaginaba que podía estar cuando muriese, sino que estaba en el asiento trasero de un coche, el cual se encontraba estacionado al lado de un surtidor de gasolina... Esta escena me estaba resultando muy familiar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Esme, que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, giró su cuerpo hacia a mí con una mirada de interrogación y preocupación en su rostro.

No conteste a su pregunta y mire a través del cristal, allí vi a Carlisle terminando de llenar el depósito del coche. Esto no estaba bien, ya había vivido esta situación antes.

—Lo siento Edward, sé que no estás contento con este cambio que hemos tenido que tomar en nuestras vidas…a mí tampoco me hizo mucha gracia al principio... te prometo que hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para que puedas volver algunos días a ver a tus amigos o incluso que ellos te visiten.

Volví a fijar mi vista en Esme para después hacerlo sobre las cajas que llevábamos en la parte trasera.

—Pues ya esta —Carlisle entró en el coche y encendió el motor. —En dos horas llegaremos a Forks.

¿Cómo era posible aquello? Estaba en el día que habíamos llegado a Forks. Me sentía ligeramente mareado pero todo parecía muy normal a mí alrededor. Recordé las mordeduras y me palpé el cuello buscando las que me había hecho Victoria y efectivamente allí estaban. Todo esto no hacía más que confundirme. Estaba claro lo que había pasado anoche, me había enfrentado a Victoria y supuestamente había acabado con ella. Pero el ahora encontrarme con Carlisle y Esme en el mismo día en que nos habíamos mudado, era raro y preocupante.

—¡Bree! —Grité al acordarme de mi sobrina. No sabía si esto era alguna treta de los vampiros o que, pero si mis mordeduras estaban ahí quería decir que todo lo vivido hasta ellas era real.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Esme extrañada.

—¡Brianna! —Volví a repetir su nombre completo.

Carlisle también me miró extrañado.

—¿Es alguna novia que te has dejado en Alaska? —Bromeó.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! — Al parecer yo era el único consciente de lo que había pasado en los últimos años.

—Pues es un nombre muy bonito. —Dijo Esme alegremente.

—Es galés. — Comentó Carlisle. —Le quedaría muy bien a un bebe...

Negué con la cabeza aún intentando comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Unas horas más tarde vislumbré el cartel que indicaba nuestra llegada a Forks, otra vez. Y como la vez anterior, dejamos el pueblo atrás y tomamos la carretera que daba al bosque.

—¿Sabés? A tu hermana no le gustaba ninguna de las casas del pueblo… — Comenzó a relatar Carlisle, aunque yo ya me sabía todo lo que había ocurrido. Finalmente llegamos y vi aquella casa que había supuesto el principio de todas nuestras penurias.

—Será nuestro proyecto hasta que empieces las clases. —Asentí aun tratando de averiguar lo que ocurría aunque parecia ser bastante evidente. Estaba volviendo a vivir el día de nuestra mudanza. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿era acaso esta una segunda oportunidad? —En el piso de arriba hay…— No deje que Esme continuara.

—Ya ya lo sé. Cuatro dormitorios. —Procedí a ascender las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. Pase por el que sería la habitación de Carlisle y Esme y por el que seria el estudio de mi hermana y posteriormente el dormitorio de Bree.

Entre a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue fijar mi vista en el jardín. Me preguntaba si James, Victoria y Laurent, habrían vuelto a lo que parecía una segunda oportunidad. Comencé acordarme de Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, no sabía que había ocurrido realmente con ellos en la batalla pero según las palabras de Victoria, todo parecía indicar que habían sido asesinados. Apreté los ojos al pensar en Bella, lo último que sabía de ella era que Riley se la había llevado de la cabaña. De mis primas tampoco sabía nada al igual que Alistair y tampoco del destino final de Carlisle y Esme.

—¡Edward! —Escuché a Esme llamarme. Bajé las escaleras y fui a su encuentro. —Lo siento cielo, pero parece que han enviado a la dirección equivocada nuestra mudanza. — Asentí. Esta vez no había cabida para el enfado. Que fácil era la vida cuando la única preocupación era la tardanza de la mudanza.

Carlisle se marchó al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas y Esme y yo nos quedamos limpiando la casa. Como la otra vez, mi cuñado volvió con tres pizzas y las comimos sentados en el suelo del salón.

Cuando terminamos, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a dormir, yo en cambio me quedé con la escusa de que recogería por ellos. Fui a la cocina, deje las cajas sobre la encimera y me quede mirando al bosque. Ese bosque que tantos dolores de cabeza me había dado. El árbol que tiraría la tormenta en un año y medio se alzaba majestuoso, al fijarme con mas detalle, observe aquel comportamiento tan extraño que había vivido antes. Los arbustos moviéndose incompresiblemente. Pero yo sabía lo que eso significaba, eso suponía que los vampiros estaban allí.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. Si los vampiros estaban allí, acabaría con esto cuantos antes. Estos vampiros era nómadas, como bien me había explicado Alistair, cuando se alimentaran se irían. Comencé a caminar por el césped, la noche era agradable ya que el frio aun no había llegado a Forks. Me armé de valor y entre al bosque.

Con esto pretendía acabar con el problema y ya que parecía que la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad no la malgastaría otra vez esperando el ataque de los vampiros. Esta vez seria yo quien iría en su búsqueda. Les debía eso, a mi familia y amigos, les debía una vida tranquila y los más humanamente posible. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, no se involucrarían en esto y por lo tanto no se convertirían en su objetivo. Mis primas no perderían a su madre. Alistair no tendría que empeorar más la relación con su hijo. Carlisle y Esme no tendrían que desempolvar esos secretos familiares tan dañinos para su matrimonio. Bree podría crecer feliz, y Bella… Bella no tendría que convertirse en el trofeo de ningún vampiro.

Espere en el centro del bosque pero nada ocurrió. Gire mi vista a lo poco que las ramas de los arboles dejaban ver de mi casa. Mi mente viajo a la vez que Bella y yo estuvimos a punto de morir, y que para nuestra suerte fuimos salvados por los lobos.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. El crujido de ramas se escuchó a mis espaldas. Había llegado el momento. Volví abrir los ojos y mientras miraba a las luces a lo lejos, la oscuridad me volvió a invadir.


	33. Morir para Nacer

**Disclaimer: La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sus personajes y referencias, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33 — Morir para Nacer**

—Está muerto, no hay nada que podamos hacer— Decía Tanya hipando entre sollozo y sollozo. Me revolví intentando desperezarme. Me sentía como si hubiera estado durmiendo una eternidad.

—Tres bajas y las que aún nos quedan por averiguar— Kate parecía más entera que su hermana.

Notaba como las leves lluvias caían pesadamente sobre mi cara, abrí los ojos al sentirlas.

Pero había algo raro en lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Aun tumbado en el bosque miré hacia arriba, las lluvias eran casi impredecibles pero podía sentir como cada una de las minúsculas gotas golpeaban mi piel. Suspiré, o al menos lo intenté, pero por alguna razón ese gesto que muchas veces llenaba mis pulmones y me reconfortada ya no lo hacía, al parecer mis pulmones ya no lo necesitaban.

Escuché los lloros de Esme. Estos hicieron que me levantará rápidamente, sin darme cuenta estaba en pie mirando hacia mi casa, justo en el punto donde en mi segunda oportunidad me había sacrificado. Estaba confuso, ¿en que realidad me encontraba ahora mismo?

Miré hacia el cielo, este estaba comenzando a perder el color negro de la noche, lo que significada que el día estaba a punto de llegar. Comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa, aunque unos pequeños pasos que di me hicieron caminar al menos diez metros. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una vez entre en el jardín, observé una hoguera. Una aroma extraño se alojó en mi nariz. Vampiros. No sabía porque, pero reconocí su hedor. Sonreí. Eso significada que estaba devuelta a la noche de la batalla contra nuestros enemigos y que según por el tamaño de la hoguera mi familia pudo acabar con ellos. Habíamos derrotado a Victoria y a su ejército.

—Si están muertos, no pueden estar muy lejos y si están vivos deberían de estar aquí. —Kate volvía a demostrar un comportamiento frio. Pero más que sorprenderme su forma de ser, fueron otras dos cosas las que más llamaron mi atención. La primera, estaba hablando de muertos lo que me daba un mal presentimiento y lo segundo ¿Cómo era posible que la pudiera escuchar si aún me encontraba en el medio del jardín?

Continué hasta la puerta trasera, esta vez intentando no hacerlo tan veloz. Cuando subí los tres pasos que daban a la casa, un olor muy extraño volvió asaltar a mi nariz, aunque esta vez reconocí que no era de los vampiros. En si no era un olor malo, pero tampoco bueno más bien era el típico olor a incienso y especies el cual si estas mucho tiempo a su alrededor te hace querer apartarte. Junto a este olor aprecie otro, otro que me era más llamativo e incluso podía decir que me hacia querer ir hacia él pero a diferencia del anterior, que era muy intenso, este parecía desvanecerse.

Crucé la puerta, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella, en la batalla no solo había habido pérdidas humanas pero también muchas materiales. La cocina estaba repleta de cristales al igual que el suelo, camine intentado evitarlos. Salí de la sala y fui hacia el salón donde escuchaba a Tanya, Kate y a Esme hablar.

Al llegar allí me las encontré a las tres en el medio de la sala, mirando hacia el suelo y vi a mi hermana llevarse las manos a la cabeza. El crujido de los cristales rompiéndose bajo mis pies me hizo llamarles la atención. Las tres se giraron rápidamente hacia a mí, eso provocó que ese olor a incienso y especies me golpeara en la cara.

—¡Edward! —Esme comenzó a caminar hacia mí intentando evitar los cristales para no cortarse, pero Kate se lo impidió agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella para sí.

—No es él— Escuche a Kate decir. La mire sorprendido.

—Claro que soy yo. —Le respondí a lo que ella abrió los ojos de par en par. No entendía su reacción y mucho menos entendí el tono de mi voz. No parecía la mía, o al menos no sonaba como tal.

Me acerqué a ellas para demostrarles quien era, pero las tres se apartaron de mi. Las miré dolido, pero cuando volví a fijar la vista en el punto que habían dejado vacio, me lleve las manos a la cabeza al averiguar el porqué hacia unos segundos mi hermana había hecho lo mismo.

En el suelo se encontraban tres personas. La tía Sasha, Alistair e Irina. Me agaché para estar a su altura, sentí esperar otro olor golpearme la cara, pero esta vez no sentí nada, solo el hedor de la muerte.

—¡Apártate de ellos! —Tanya había dado un paso al frente y me encaraba.

Yo me volví a incorporar y me quede mirándola. Tenía algunos rasguños en la cara y una pequeña gota de sangre goteaba de su frente. El olor era casi insoportable e hizo que girara mi cara con un gesto desagradable. Tras eso las tres comenzaron hablar rápidamente, la cabeza me daba vueltas, no soportaba más todas sus voces.

—¡Por favor! ¡Dejar de hablar! — Les grite.

—No estábamos hablando Edward— Esme se libró de Kate y comenzó acercarse a mí, aunque parecía asustada. Finalmente se posicionó en frente de mí. —¿Pero que te han hecho? — Preguntó, aunque su boca no se movió. Yo la miraba aún si poder reaccionar. Acercó su mano a mi cara. Sentí el contraste que desprendía el calor de su mano al toca mi fría piel. La cara de Esme se torno a la de la preocupación y tristeza, en ese momento pude sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente.

Negué con la cabeza, al principio no entendía nada, pero ahora todo parecía tener sentido. El porqué era capaz de apreciar hasta la más fina lluvia, el porqué podía caminar y moverme rápidamente, el porque podia escuchar a las personas desde lejos, el porqué podía sentir todos los olores a mi alrededor, el porqué era tan frío con respecto a mi hermana y sobre el porqué podía sentir el corazón de las personas. Me giré rápidamente para buscar un espejo donde mirarme, pero tras la pelea todo parecía estar fuera de lugar. Finalmente encontré el trozo de uno en el suelo.

Una vez en mis manos lo alcé a mi cara. Y lo que vi reflejado hubiera hecho que se helara mi sangre, pero al parecer eso ya no era posible. La imagen que me devolvía el espejo no era la mía, era la de un vampiro con unos vibrantes ojos rojos, idénticos a los habían sido los protagonistas de mis pesadillas en el último año.

* * *

 **A/N: Por fin llegamos al objeto de esta historia, la cual es la conversión de Edward en vampiro. Pero no os preocupéis aún quedan algunos capítulos ya que Edward debe de enterarse del destino de su familia y amigos.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, sobre que les ha parecido que Edward sea un vampiro y lo que creen que ha pasado con el resto.**

 **Moshisushi.**


	34. El cazador cazado

**Disclaimer: La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sus personajes y referencias, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34 — El cazador cazado.**

Esto no podía ser real. Me había convertido en lo que más odiaba en este mundo. Un vampiro.

Ahora, era un ser maligno. Un ser que se aprovechaba de los demás y que se resarcía en la superioridad que un ente oscuro había decidido darle. Esto iba en contra de mí, de mi personalidad, de mis sentimientos y sobre todo de mi conciencia. Yo no era mejor que nadie, ni mucho menos superior. Entonces… ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir en un mundo como este?

Sentí el aroma de Esme. Lo reconocí al instante, nunca me había fijado en ello, pero detrás de ese olor repulsivo a especies e incienso, notaba el olor a lavanda que desprendía. Volví mi vista hacia ella. Se apretaba las manos nerviosa. No sabía si lo hacía por miedo a mi reacción o por si pudiera atacarla, pero eso jamás cruzaría por mi mente. Nunca le haría daño.

Al menos eso es lo que pretendía. Pero como podría luchar contra mi nueva naturaleza. Que pasaba si en algún momento esta era más fuerte que mi cabeza y conseguía dominarme ¿sería capaz de hacerle daño?

No me podía arriesgar a ello. Miré hacia la puerta, quizás era el momento de irme, no quería suponer un peligro para nadie. Ya habíamos conseguido acabar con una horda de vampiros, no permitiría que nadie más sufriera por mi culpa.

Cuando me iba a dirigir a la salida, la voz de Esme me detuvo.

—¿Dónde esta Bree? — La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. No sabía cómo me podía haber olvidado de mi sobrina. Su pregunta era más que razonable, ella nos había enviado a Bella y a mí para que fuéramos a su encuentro, y yo en cambio me había aparecido aquí sin ella.

Le conté lo que había pasado con Victoria y Riley en la cabaña de los Hale y como allí no había rastro del bebe. Al conocer lo que había ocurrido empezó a llorar. En su mente pude escuchar como un millar de situaciones e hipótesis revoloteaban por su mente. Aún estaba sorprendido, no sabía que los vampiros pudieran escuchar la mente.

—La encontraremos— Me adelanté a lo que Kate estaba pensando e intente reconfortar a mi hermana. —¿No podéis localizarla como antes? —Dije al recordar como mi tía había dado con un hechizo para ello.

Kate negó repetidas veces.

—Como puedes ver… ya no tenemos el mismo poder. — Indicó con su mano a donde se encontraban los cuerpos de Sasha e Irina.

Miré a mí alrededor. Tenía que haber algo que pudiéramos hacer. Me negaba a pensar que un ser tan puro como un bebe pudiera haber corrido un final tan horrible.

Éramos cuatro personas con dones paranormales algo se nos tendría que ocurrir. Aunque en ese momento otra realidad me golpeó. Éramos solo cuatro.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —Pregunté temeroso de la respuesta. No había ni rastro de ellos.

Tanya y Kate se miraron dudosas.

—No sabemos nada de ellos. —Dijo finalmente Tanya. —La batalla fue muy caótica. Cuando dio por finalizada, solo estábamos nosotras tres… vivas.

Me giré para no mirarlas. No era posible que todos hubieran muerto. Esto no podía estar pasando. El único que debía morir era yo, pero por el contrario me encontraba atrapado en una vida eterna.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Sois brujas y yo un vampiro! —Se me hacia raro referirme a mí mismo de esa forma.

—Yo… — Esme tartamudeaba. —… La última vez que vi a Carlisle fue en el jardín. Estaba luchando contra un vampiro. — La miré con tristeza.

Cuando había cruzado desde el bosque hacia la casa, en el jardín no había nadie, salvo por la hoguera de vampiros. Pero si el último sitio en el que estuvo Carlisle fue ese, quizás gracias a mis nuevos dones podría descubrir hacia donde se había dirigido o hacia donde le habían obligado ir.

Salí prácticamente corriendo. En el medio del jardín note el olor de Carlisle. Sin duda era el suyo, como yo siempre le decía bromeando olía a desinfectante. Ese aroma me hizo dirigirme hacia el bosque…

—¡Edward! — Esme venía corriendo detrás de mí. Me paré para que pudiera darme alcance. —¿Qué haces?

—He notado el aroma de Carlisle. — Se le iluminó la cara. —Este se adentra en el bosque. Por favor. Vuelve a casa. No sé si el bosque es aún seguro. — Lo cierto es que junto con el aroma de Carlisle también había sentido el de otro vampiro.

—Ten cuidado — Sonreí. Yo era ahora mil veces más resistente pero eso no hacia cambiar la mama oso que había en ella.

Asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que volviera a la casa.

Volví a aspirar el olor. Encontré su rastro y comencé a seguirlo velozmente. Pero cuando me encontraba a varios kilómetros de donde vivíamos, el aroma de Carlisle despareció. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Pero en ese momento un aroma distinto me golpeó la nariz. Otro vampiro. Enseguida lo reconocí, era el que había estado ligado hasta unos momentos al de Carlisle.

—Sé que estas ahí — Dije agresivo. Si este vampiro le había hecho a mi cuñado yo mismo acabaría con él. —No seas cobarde y enfréntate a mí. — No sabía de donde había sacado esa confianza, debía ser por mi nueva condición.

Unas ramas crujieron a lo lejos.

—¿Edward? —Una voz temerosa preguntó. Pero yo la reconocí al instante.

—¡Carlisle! —Grité alegre al escucharle.

Me acerqué a él. Estaba detrás de un árbol a varios metros de distancia.

—¡No! —Gritó. —¡No te acerques! Soy peligroso… —Dijo lo último pesadamente.

No comprendía porque decía eso. Pero a medida que me fui acercando, el olor a vampiro era más intenso. Mis sospechas no hicieron más que confirmarse cuando en su mente vi lo que le había ocurrido. Se había convertido en un vampiro.

—Tranquilo… Yo también soy como tú. —Al escucharme salió de detrás del árbol.

Se acercó a mi preocupado. Podía leerlo en su mente.

—Estoy bien. — Respondí a su pregunta interna a lo que me miró con desconcierto. —Ya te lo explicaré. Ahora debemos de volver a casa. Esme está muy preocupada. — Comencé a correr hacia casa, pero el olor de Carlisle se disipaba, mire hacia atrás y vi que estaba parado. —¡Vamos! — Grité.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Edward, no podemos volver. Somos vampiros. Le haremos daño. — Se le entrecortó la voz. —Por eso me adentré en el bosque cuando noté que me estaba convirtiendo en uno.

Le entendía. Había huido para no hacer daño a nadie, tal como yo había pensado hacer.

—Yo estuve con ella. Y para nada se me pasó por la cabeza hacerla daño…

—Pero su sangre… nos volverá locos.

Le interrumpí. —No, es repulsiva. Me hace querer correr en contra cuando me acercó a ella. Es como especies e…

—Incienso ¿verdad? — Esta vez fue él, el que me interrumpió. —Es a lo que siempre me ha olido. Es a lo que huelen las brujas ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo porque desde el principio me atrajo. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. —Mi gen cazabrujas me hizo, inconsciente, acercarme a ella. Así que ¿Cómo me voy a resistir ahora? Ahora que mis sentimos se han agudizado más que nunca.

Escuché atentamente lo que decía. Entendía su miedo. El miedo de hacerle daño a la persona que más quieres en el mundo. Pero me percaté de algo que aún parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

—Pero… ya no eres un cazabrujas. Eres un vampiro. —Levantó su vista hacia mí con atención. —Ambos sois seres paranormales y que según la tía Sasha, conviven en el mundo sin mayor problema. —Al menos hasta que interferías en el camino de alguno, aunque esta no era su situación.

A Carlisle pareció convencerle mi explicación ya que comenzó a caminar hacia mí y juntos nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa.

El cazador había sido cazado.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Carlisle tambien se ha convertido en vampiro! ¿Os lo esperabais?**

 **Estar atentos a las proximas actualizaciones para ir descubriendo el destino del resto. ¿Qué creeis que les habrá pasado a Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Bree?**

 **Moshisuhi.**


	35. La sexta bruja

**Disclaimer: La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sus personajes y referencias, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35 — La sexta bruja.**

Encontrar a Carlisle me hizo volver a tener esperanza. Si él había sobrevivido había una mayor posibilidad del que el resto también lo hubieran hecho. Pensé en Bella. Deseaba verla, saber que estaba bien y que había logrado superar esta fatídica noche.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, la hoguera del jardín estaba extinguida y los primeros rayos de sol del día comenzaban a iluminar la escena. Menos mal que los vecinos más cercanos vivían a varios kilómetros, ya que, de no ser así ya hubiéramos tenido a la policía allí presente.

A una velocidad humana subimos las escaleras hacia el porche trasero. Observé como Carlisle volvía a quedarse rezagado.

—Tranquilo. Ella lo entenderá. — Era lo que estaba pensando una y otra vez desde que le encontré. Conocía perfectamente a Esme como para saber que la condición de Carlisle no le iba a importar.

—Pero arde… — Se llevó las manos a la garganta y como contagiado por ello, sentí lo mismo. Gruñí. Cosa que me sorprendió. La garganta me quemaba y no era capaz de aliviar ese dolor que me desquiciara. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando eso? No tenia respuesta para ello, pero me daba igual no podía aguantarme.

Un delicioso olor llego a mi nariz. El mejor olor que había experimentado nunca, podía sentir cada matiz, cada fragancia… eso hacia empeorar el problema. Pero como si algo me poseyera comencé a dirigirme hacia donde venia ese olor tan suculento. Podía sentirlo bajar por mi garganta, estaba solo a unos metros…

Pero no lo hice. Aunque no porque yo lo evitase sino porque Carlisle se había lanzado sobre mi y me tenia aprisionado contra el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? — Pregunté aún salivando. El olor era intenso.

—¡Resístete! — Carlisle volvió a sujetarme fuertemente. —Si no lo haces. No podre salvarte de ello. Escucha a tu cabeza, no a tu garganta.

A pesar de que mis instintos me estaban casi dominando, hice caso Carlisle. No tarde en darme cuenta lo que me estaba pasando y lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. El ardor en nuestra garganta era provocado por la presencia de un humano, para ser más exactos de dos humanos.

Dejé de hacer fuerza contra Carlisle y me soltó. Me senté en el suelo intentando descifrar que humanos eran los que se habían acercado a nuestra casa. El olor me era vagamente familiar, pero no me hizo falta utilizar ese don, si no que con el desarrollo de mi oído pude averiguar de quienes se trataban.

"— _Esme sentimos venir tan temprano. Pero la niña no dejaba de llorar."_

Era la madre de Rosalie y Jasper. Junto a ella escuché el llanto de Bree. Sonreí. ¡Estaba viva!

"— _Rosalie va a tener unas palabras nuestras en cuanto vuelva. No se puede comprometer a cuidar un bebe y después cambiar de idea para irse con su novio."_

El otro humano era el padre de mis amigos. Al parecer Rosalie había dejado a Bree en casa de sus padres antes de llegar a la cabaña. Maravillosa idea. Eso había hecho que los vampiros no atacarán al bebe.

Los padres de Rosalie y Jasper no tardaron en irse y la sensación de fuego en mi garganta desapareció.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. — Carlisle me extendió la mano para que me levantará. Es gracioso. Ahora somos igual de fuertes e indestructibles pero él me sigue tratando como un niño. Esta es una de las tantas veces en las que me doy cuenta en que Carlisle no es simplemente el hombre que se casó con mi hermana, sino que simpre ha sido el padre que no pude conocer.

—Ha sido gracias a ti. — Habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntos y ahora se sumaba esta nueva etapa. —¿Preparado?

Asintió. Nos adentramos en la casa y tal como las había dejado, allí se encontraban las tres mujeres, más bien las tres brujas junto a la que faltaba. Mi sobrina. La sexta bruja del clan. Que curioso, pensé. El número seis y con mi familia profesando a Satán... esto tenía que significar algo. Pero no me dio tiempo a formular mi pregunta ya que al darse cuenta de que estábamos allí el bebe comenzó a reírse e hizo que las tres mujeres nos mirasen.

—¡Carlisle! — Gritó Esme. Con el bebe en brazos caminó hacia su marido. Este, con miedo fue retrocediendo.

—Esme… no os acerquéis. — Puso las manos delante para que parase. —No soy quien tú crees.

Esme le miró decepcionada y sin comprender. Me giré hacia Carlisle, no entendía su miedo. Yo en ningún momento sentía atracción por la sangre de ninguna de ellas. Pero igual su caso era diferente y podía tener razón en lo referente al gen cazabrujas. Por miedo me acerqué a Esme y Bree.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Esme preguntó mirando a ambos.

—Es como yo. — Respondí ante el silencio de Carlisle. Mi hermana volvió a fijar la mirada en su marido.

—Eres un vampiro… — Dijo afirmando al observar sus rasgos.

—Soy algo peor. El cazabrujas que hay en mi hace que no pueda resistirme a cazar… brujas.

Al escucharle, Tanya y Kate se acercaron rápidamente a Esme e intentaron llevársela. Todo comenzó a ser muy caótico. Mis primas tiraban de Esme, a lo que esta se resistía lo que provocó que Bree comenzará a llorar a pleno pulmón y al escucharla Carlisle gruñó enfadado al ver lo que habian provocado en su hija. Realmente daba miedo.

—¡Basta! — Gritó Esme. No supe si fueron sus poderes o ser ahora la lider del aquelarre de las brujas, pero Tanya y Kate la soltaron y agacharon las cabezas. —Tanya y Kate, ir a la planta de arriba a calmaros. — Estas obedecieron y se fueron de la sala. —Edward, llévate a Bree contigo. — Me posó el bebe en mis brazos. —Tu… — Esta vez se dirigió a Carlisle. — y yo hablaremos… a solas.

—Esme… — Carlisle intento contestar pero no pudo al ser interrumpido.

—No. Vamos hablar.

Y así fue como les dejé cuando yo también subí a la planta de arriba. Bree estaba ya calmada. Sonreí al verla. Aunque lo hice por dos motivos muy diferentes… uno por ver que estaba viva y perfectamente sana y dos por saber que yo no era peligroso para ella. Intente leer su mente, quería saber si esto la había traumatizado pero no logre escuchar nada, o al menos nada que fuera comprensible para mí. Le acaricie la cabeza, esa en la que el cabello rubio tan particular cuando nació, había comenzado a convertirse en uno oscuro, más similar al de Esme.

No mucho después de haber dejado el salón. Dos personas se acercaron a la habitación donde estábamos. Eran Carlisle y Esme. Al escuchar sus mentes averigüé que Carlisle no era un peligro para ellas, este parece tener mucho control sobre su condición. Cuando entraron, les di el bebe y salí de la habitación. Necesitaban tener su momento en familia.

Habíamos encontrado a dos, ahora solo nos quedaba averiguar donde se encontraban los otros cinco.


	36. Los hermanos Hale

**Disclaimer: La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sus personajes y referencias, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36 — Los hermanos Hale.**

El primer día de mi eternidad fue algo de lo que esperaba no volver acordarme. Si creía que la lucha contra los vampiros se podía catalogar como el peor momento de mi vida humana, el día siguiente fue el peor de mi vida no humana.

Mis amigos y Bella continuaban desaparecidos. Carlisle y yo decidimos ir al bosque con el fin de rastrear algún olor, pero nuestros intentos fueron nulos. Lo que si pude descubrir fue que no me hacía falta de matar a ningún ser humano para vivir, Carlisle comentó, que en sus años mozos cuando acompañaba a su padre, este había dado con algo así como unos vampiros vegetarianos que solo se alimentaban de sangre animal. Eso me permitió aceptar un poco más mi condición.

Al no encontrar a nadie decidimos volver a la casa. Allí nos deparaba una grotesca tarea, debíamos de retirar los cuerpos de la tía Sasha, Irina y Alistair. Mis dos primas habian sido incapaces de volver al salón tras la orden de Esme de que se calmarán, les costaba aceptar la pérdida de su madre y hermana. Esme tampoco podía sola, aún estaba demasiado asustada de dejar a Bree por si esta volvía a desaparecer. Además, Carlisle deseaba darle una sepultura digna a su padre.

Para cuando llegamos, la noche había vuelto a caer y aún no había rastro de nadie más.

Tanya y Kate habian decidido que llevarían a su madre y hermana a la granja de la familia Masen para realizar el correspondiente funeral mientras que Carlisle había hecho lo mismo con su padre, salvo que este seria enterrado en su país. Todo debía realizarse lo más rápido posible sino queríamos llamar la atención… aunque ¿que es normal hoy en día? Sobretodo ¿Qué es normal para mí? Era imposible volver a vivir como un humano. Había demasiadas diferencias.

Tras varios hechizos, mis primas consiguieron devolver la casa a su estado original. Observé su trabajo maravillado. Cuan fantástica era la magia…

— Esme, vamos a volver a Columbus. —Tanya comentó una vez finalizada la tarea. — Necesitamos preparar el procedimiento adecuado para mama e Irina.

Entendía su marcha, aun tenían que velar a la tía Sasha e Irina. No había sido justo para ellas, se habian visto envueltas en un lucha si tener nada que ver con ellas. Esperaba que al menos nuestra relación no se volviera a perder.

Nos despedimos de ellas y tal como habian llegado, se marcharon.

La casa volvía a estar silenciosa. Me recordaba a la primera noche que pasé en ella. Aquel horrible día en el que la mudanza se había extraviado y nos había obligado a cenar unas pizzas en el suelo del salón. Ahora la situación no era muy diferente, al igual que la otra vez me encontraba sentado en el suelo, mirando a Carlisle y Esme, aunque esta vez ninguno de los tres éramos los mismos. Esme era una bruja, teníamos a un nuevo integrante que podría ser considerado como medio bruja/medio cazabrujas y Carlisle era un vampiro al igual que yo. ¿Seriamos capaces de permanecer unidos? Esta era una pregunta muy difícil de contestar, aun había muchas incógnitas que debíamos ir descubriendo con el tiempo.

En ese primer día también descubrí que los vampiros no dormíamos. Esme y Bree rápidamente se rindieron a los brazos de Morfeo, pero Carlisle y yo no. Era imposible conciliar el sueño, esto fue una sorpresa para Carlisle, el cual desconocía esta característica. A diferencia de mi cuñado, la encontré bastante útil. No había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a mis amigos y a Bella, podría utilizarla para no perder tiempo y buscarlos día y noche. Pero para mi desgracia, Carlisle no compartía mi misma idea.

— No lo veo conveniente Edward — Me respondió cuando se lo propuse. — Somos neófitos. Podríamos correr algún peligro o peor aún ser peligrosos para alguien.

— ¿Y si no lo somos? Tu pensabas que podrías ser peligroso para Esme y Bree y mira, no ha pasado nada. — Para alivio de todos, pensé. — No somos vampiros como Drácula, casi parecemos humanos… salvo por lo de beber sangre, no dormir o leer la mente.

— ¿Leer la mente? — Me pregunto Carlisle con curiosidad. — ¿Puedes leer la mente?

Yo asentí. ¿Acaso él no?

" _Puede que se trate de un don especial"_ Escuché en su mente.

— ¿Los vampiros tienen dones? — Pregunté. El me miró sorprendido. — Lo siento. Te he leído la mente.

— Es algo extraño pero a la vez increíble. — Respondió mientras se tocaba la barbilla. Pero de pronto algo en su mente cambió y pensó en Esme y Bree. ¿Qué había ocasionado tal cambio? No tarde mucho en saberlo…

Había notado la presencia de otros vampiros.

— Ve con ellas. — Respondí cuando leí que quería protegerlas. — Estoy bien. Tendré cuidado. — Su mente no dejaba de hacerme preguntas. — Sí… te avisaré si ocurre algo.

Carlisle se fue veloz hacia donde dormían Esme y Bree y yo mantuve mi fija vista en el bosque donde el olor a vampiro se incrementaba.

¿Podría ser otra horda de Victoria? ¿Algún vampiro que sobrevivió?

No tardaría en dar respuesta a estar preguntas. Ya que el olor que percibí cuando los vampiros estuvieron cerca me era familiar. Sabía perfectamente a quienes pertenecía.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Rosalie! — Una alegría inmensa me invadió cuando vi esas dos cabelleras rubias aparecer entre los árboles.

Se acercaron velozmente a donde me encontraba. Me miraron extrañados. Pude leer en sus mentes que desconocían lo que había pasado durante la batalla y que estaban sorprendidos de verme. Les conté brevemente lo sucedido y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Rosalie fue mordida por Riley, el cual la había dado por muerta cuando intento extraer toda su sangre y Jasper fue atacado por varios vampiros que le dejaron marcadas sus dentaduras en ambos brazos y manos, y los cuales por el fulgor de la batalla no se pararon a ver si su víctima había fallecido.

Me entristecía pensar que habían sufrido este destino por mi culpa. Eran dos jóvenes que les deparaba un gran futuro dirigiendo los negocios que su padre les heredaría, pero en cambio ahora eran dos vampiros sedientos de sangre.

Para mi sorpresa, ninguno de ellos tenía rencor hacia mí.

El marcador había cambiado; solo faltaban tres.


End file.
